For The Humanity Within
by Sydney Grise
Summary: First Fanfic ever. To awaken from a lost memory, to see what's dormant. This is the nature that Kojiro tries to see. Will he be able to see his true self, the one called zero? See all characters in human form. Please R&R. Chapter 16 is in...
1. Chapter 1 The Thought of Dispersion

**For the Humanity Within**

Note: My first fanfic. Enjoy the concept of their Human Form.

Disclaimer: The whole Megaman series is owned by Capcom.

Try to guess which character is which by reading closely. Compare your answers at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy…please review.

**I. The Thought of Dispersion**

The morning sun welcomed him as he woke up. The alarm rang as his hand reached for the clock's switch, aching for the noise to stop. Opening his gray eyes in amazement, he got off from his bed and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He came out a few minutes later, dressed in a uniform of pure navy blue shade. His long golden strands groomed neatly in a bind of a ponytail, fit for his uniform. He glanced at the clock and smirked.

"A few more minutes to go." He casually answered in a calm tone.

He brought the bag on his desk as he left the bed room, heading for the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. He reached for the fridge, taking a carton of milk with him. He looked at the table and took some toast served on the table, gobbling it up as he took his lunch money lying beside that plate. He was alone in the house, thinking that his father had already left the place to work with a long time friend and work partner. Clasping the milk carton after munching the bread in his mouth, he drank it to push it in his throat and finished the last contents of the carton.

It was another day in school. Nothing new that as much as he thought of. As he had thought, he was transferred to a new school to study courtesy of his father's job. He shrugged the thought as he left the home, ready to start the day. Passing by the street with others heading there, he quietly ignored them while his uniform was noticeably similar to theirs. And so was the direction he was heading to, yet his mind wandered off as he sets foot upon the campus.

_So this is where I'll be..._He pondered as he tilted his head and glanced at the building before him. _Nothing unusual...for now..._

He walked in without a word, planning to head to the faculty to meet the teacher. But his motion was interrupted as a well dressed man approached to welcome him. It crossed his mind that it was him. A smile was worn as he welcomed the newcomer.

"Well, looks like you're the new student." the man started off, "So the features matched just as the principal said. Good morning, I'm Alexander Graves and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

"Nice to meet you," the young one answered with respect and calm mood. But something else bothered him; the sound of the bell was strikingly similar to his alarm clock. He hid a smirk inside. _That's quick..._

"Here, let me take you to class."

The teacher and this new student went inside the school. He noticed the glances of random people aimed at him, setting whispers among themselves as he walked through the corridors. They stopped at a certain door and Mr. Graves looked at him and gave his instruction.

"I'll enter the class for now. You come in when I call you."

He only nodded and waited. While on the other side of the wall where Mr. Graves entered, he heard a welcome in unison by the students. Soon, the teacher's words were heard and a pause followed. He turned to the new guy and beckoned him to enter the room. Turning to the crowd, glances were focused at him as they whispered at each other then silence.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself." the teacher said to him.

He began to speak without any hesitation left. Trying to ignore the shivering sensation of nervousness, he straightened his words.

"I am Mikami Kojiro, nice to meet you."

(Author's note: Mikami Kojiro Zero. Notice the long blond ponytail. Back to the story everyone…now guess the rest…)

"Well, Kojiro shall be seated on the left side near the window in front of Ciel's seat. Everyone, please help him catch up to our lessons since he just transferred here." The teacher said to them with ease as everyone answered and agreed.

He silently went to the blank seat near the window; his eyes crossed the lady with blonde hair. He placed his bag beside his desk and the lesson took place as he was able to sit down. The lecture started as he took out a notebook and listened. The period went in like a breeze when the bell rang at that moment, marking the end of the subject. Mr. Graves left the room and the students went with conversations and other things to prepare for the next class. Kojiro turned to the window as he quietly watched the rustling trees upon his seat. While this was going on, some of the girls near his seat giggled as some guys gave glances at him and making their own jokes to themselves. It caught his ear as he stared at the sky.

"_Hey, have you noticed Kojiro's hair? Did he ever cut that short?"_

"_I don't know. But he looks hot with it."_

"_I wonder if he removed the ponytail. I think he's cool without it."_

"_He might look like that hot drummer of Malice Mizer."_

"_You mean Kami? I guess so. I think he looks better."_

Kojiro ignored the giggling of the girls as he looked at the dancing leaves with calm in his eyes. But the silence was cut when someone called him with a beautiful voice.

"Kojiro…"

He turned and saw Ciel handing him her notebook. Her azure eyes and the beautiful smile made Kojiro smile inside while keeping the calm resolve.

"Here, you can borrow my notebook."

Receiving the notebook, he paused to look at her. The young lady partly blushed as she smiled at him.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm …"

"…Ciel." Kojiro replied to her before she ended the sentence. "I'm Kojiro. It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Ciel replied in gratitude as she looked at his eyes. She noticed something deep inside as their eyes met at that moment. The gray occuli held hidden things that she couldn't understand. Her pulse began to be heard within, feeling uneasy and paralyzed all at once. Kojiro smirked slightly, hiding a smile as he turned to the sky.

"I should thank you…" Kojiro answered with a calm tone while looking at the sky, clasping the notebook upon his hand.

On that moment, Ciel felt warm inside. It was innate in her nature to help. Yet it felt different on that moment. A tap on the shoulder was given to her, giggling heard soon after but she was quiet.

"Well, that was cute Ciel. You were able to talk to him." said one of her friends who sported short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, he's hot." another added.

Ciel glanced at them but didn't answer. The two of them wondered.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

The bell rang once more and class was marked again to start as the teacher came. The day went on like this. Period after period, teachers come in and out while they notice the new student. Soon, they went for the cafeteria. Kojiro was quiet as he walked and went to the counter. Taking a bowl of ramen on his tray, he searched for a table to go to. But as he was looking, he was at a loss of every table being filled up until...

"Hey!"

Kojiro turned and saw a guy with spiked brown hair waving his hand while his other free hand pointed on the table. His other friend, a lady with pigtails and glasses, shook her head in disbelief. There were others there but they moved and gave a space for him to seat in. Kojiro approached the group, bewildered.

"So can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem…" the spiked haired guy answered. "Since you're new, we'll help you out when you wish."

"Thanks." Kojiro answered, currently at a loss of words on that moment.

He took his seat as he clasped his chopsticks. The people seated on the same table looked at him. He snickered slightly and introduced himself.

"I'm Kojiro Mikami." Kojiro started with his introduction.

"Yeah, you're in our class. Seen ya before," the spiked haired guy answered as he reached his hand to him gesturing a handshake. Kojiro reached out as well and shook hands. "I'm Akira Sanada."

(Note: Akira Sanada Axl. Since the spikes are evident. For further details, you'll see them later)

Kojiro sat down as Akira smiled and introduced the group to him. One by one, they voiced out a greeting.

"So here beside is Kaze." Akira tapped the shoulder of a guy wearing a hat where a deck of playing cards in a pack was laying affront.

"Hi there." Kaze answered as he shuffled his cards with agile and skilled hands.

Akira continued. "And this one here is Mayu." Akira was referring to the lady with emerald locks tied in a psyche lock.

Mayu nodded as she looked at Kojiro. Akira went on with the introductions as always, referring to the pigtailed girl with small square-framed spectacles. Akira stuttered at the moment as he looked at the other short haired blonde who was with them. She shook her head and introduced herself.

"Well, I'm Alia, and this girl that Akira is having a hard time calling is Pai." She said to Kojiro with a mischievous smirk. He went near Kojiro and whispered something that made brought him to hold a shocked look. Soon after, he chuckled.

"What did you tell him, Alia?" Akira revolted as he was wondering why he was laughing.

Alia gave her sly smile, "It's a secret."

They argued at the moment while Kojiro went on to eat his ramen. Laughter was in the air but he noticed a lady with blond hair tied in a ponytail. He watched her and then went back in eating as he saw her face and recognized it. It was Ciel.

He silently continued eating and upon finishing his meal, they went to their classroom to hang out while they wait for their class. But in Kojiro's mind, something was playing his thoughts that made him give his new friends an impression of the quiet type. Surely the bell rang and the day went on. He was back in the seat where Ciel sat behind him. The day went on and as the class rang its final bell, everyone left the class. He was walking alone but someone called him again.

Kojiro turned and saw Akira and Kaze walking together. Strangely, Ciel and Alia were with them. Kojiro wondered what's going on.

"Hey, Kojiro, wanna come with us? It's Kaze's treat anyway." Akira started as he placed his arm around Kaze and rubbed his head while the hat's on.

He nodded but noticed Ciel more than anyone. Akira and Alia smiled together.

"It's settled." Both said in unison as they went to the mall, heading for the café.

It seemed strange for him to be here and be able to blend in with people but something troubles him deep inside. It was mingling with the idea of Ciel joining them. Smiles and laughter danced within the sight of the westward sun. And they were to part ways on that time. He bid them farewell only to see each other tomorrow.

He was alone at that moment, passing by a young man with partly ruffled hair of jet black. Wearing the same uniform as his, he had a scarf around his neck as he walked. But they both stopped and faced each other, exchanging stares of both bewilderment and fierce indifference.

_Who the hell is this guy? _Kojiro thought deep within his mind.

The other man smiled as he gave a reply, seemingly reading his mind. Is it coincidence?

"So, you seem to wonder who I am. No time for that. Something will come to pass upon your arrival."

Kojiro was struck with a riddle yet he kept his resolve. The stranger walked past him and gave a strange statement.

"Do you remember who you are? I guess both of us will know our natures soon."

The man with the scarf left and passed him by as if nothing happened. Now that thoughts clouded Kojiro's mind, what comes after the whole ordeal? He went home, without any clue at the moment as he shrugged them away.

(End of chapter 1)

Author's tête-à-tête:

So do you have any idea who these characters are? I'll give their identities.

Mikami Kojiro – Zero

Akira Sanada – Axl

Kaze – Spider (from command missions. The clue lies with the cards and the hat)

Mayu – Marino (also from command missions. You'll see the reason in the later chapters.)

Ciel – (from the zero series. this is so obvious)

Alia – (x series. same…obvious)

Pai – Palette (x8)

The stranger in a scarf that sports weird hair – you guess who that is. Add your answers in your review.

The other characters will be seen soon. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 Dormant Memorial

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: Guess who the new characters are… Please review.

**II. Dormant Memorial**

Kojiro faced much for his first day. The mystery left for him to unravel in such a short notice. He shrugged the thoughts of the stranger with a scarf that passed him by as he held the notebook that Ciel lent him. He looked at the flowery design of the cover. A thought of her came to mind as he closed his eyes in attempt to clear his thoughts. He opened the notebook and read its contents and began to scribble in his notebook as the night went on. The night went with him studying for him to catch up.

Morning came from the east as it welcomes. Kojiro came to the dining table ready for school. This time, someone reading a newspaper was seated there, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. The aroma of his cup of coffee tickled his nose as this man lowered the newspaper that blocked his face. Sporting the shoulder length hair of platinum, he smirked and reached for the coffee as he watched Kojiro take a seat with a glass of milk and a plate of French toast and pancakes.

"Morning Kojiro," he welcomed him. "Or should I say Kami."

Kojiro looked back and then turned silently to his food and smirked at the comment. Kojiro forgot to tie up his hair that he resembled a younger version of the drummer of Malice Mizer, Kami.

"Well, so much for my brother Klaha." Kojiro replied to his brother as he started eating the toast on his plate. "Who cooked these?"

"I did." Klaha answered straight away. "And so much for the Malice Mizer names that Dad gave."

_Right..._Kojiro thought as he began to nibble the toast. Since they're the only ones in this city that lived with their father, their elder brother went missing due to the accident that occurred 3 years ago. For Kojiro and Klaha, the anguish was still fresh. Now that they try to start anew with losses of both their mother and brother, Kojiro was transferred to this city.

"Well, I have to get going." Kojiro said to Klaha upon finishing the cup of milk, standing from his seat with a clean plate. "Anyways, the French toast that you made is better than Dad's."

"Hey, I'll tell Dad you said that." Klaha answered.

Kojiro walked away from his house with his bag hanging on his side while he tied his hair with a black strip of cloth. Upon closing the door, Klaha laughed all by himself about the thought.

"Yeah, so much for having the looks and nicknames based on those guys, even if they're disbanded." Klaha smirked as he went to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes.

Kojiro was on his way to school. But that moment never felt the same as he felt uneasy while he walked alone. It felt like someone was following him, stalking from the shadows. The wind blew and what his ears have caught from the rustling of leaves is the sound of quivering cloth like that of a scarf. His eyes seemed to have caught a shadow upon the ground, yet as he turned to his back, it was empty.

_This is getting creepy for once..._

Kojiro walked on as someone called his name from behind. The voice was that of a girl. As he turned, there was Ciel walking and quickly she approached him. Kojiro only watched as she gained on him, noticing the dark shades of her uniform and the way her hair danced under the morning sunlight. The floral notebook clasped within his hand was hidden on his back, waiting.

"Good morning, Kojiro." Ciel welcomed him with her cheerful glow.

"Morning," Kojiro replied as they began walking.

"So, were you able to catch up with the lessons?"

Kojiro only nodded as he handed the notebook to Ciel.

"Here, it must have been too much for me to do this favor. Thank you."

Ciel smiled but she tilted her head to hide her blushing face. Kojiro turned and started walking, halting halfway to wait. He looked back and saw Ciel standing still with her head bowed down. He began to wonder what was surging in her mind. Taking a deep breath to calm the tense self, he spoke.

"Ciel, we should get going. We'll be late for class if we didn't."

Ciel snapped back to reality, smiled and began to walk. Side by side with Kojiro, a conversation danced in the air as they walked on to class. Interests came to mind as they continued walking towards the campus.

"So, are you planning to join a club in school Kojiro?" Ciel asked

Kojiro began to ponder about that matter. Neither an idea nor a clue of what club to join to, he shook his head.

"I'm not sure…" he answered as he stared at the sky.

"I see. I can't help but notice that long hair of yours. Good thing the school allows freedom in those things. The students can't help but notice your hair. It looks like…"

"…Kami of Malice Mizer…heard that. Even my brother laughs at that comment."

Ciel smiled, "I think it looks different."

The two entered the campus and at that moment, Kojiro noticed a boy around his age wearing a blue scarf. He remembered the incident on the previous day when he crossed paths with a stranger with a scarf but he could not remember the details of his features. This one stood as he looked at the clock tower of the school and as he turned around, he saw Kojiro and Ciel. He smiled and never uttered a word. Kojiro was surprised. He noticed the features of his face and the way his hair was styled differed from that stranger. Jet black hair of shoulder length, layered and straight for a clean look, Kojiro closed his eyes and recalled the ruffled hair of the stranger. As he opened his eyes again, he knew the difference.

_Whew, that's not him..._Kojiro sighed.

"Kojiro, is there something bothering you?" Ciel spoke as she went in front of him.

Taken by surprise, he stepped back. A flush of crimson heightened the heat of tension of this startled form. "..I-it's nothing really. I just lack sleep from last night."

"Ok, we should go to class." She smiled as she turned to the door.

"You can go ahead, Ciel. I'll catch up." Kojiro replied, gasping for air after these words were said. His eyes searched for that young man but alas, he was no longer there.

The permeating thoughts of concern came to pass. Kojiro struggled to pay attention in class as the incident troubled him. The words that the teacher spoke passed on like fluid monologues, dancing in responses of some students. The morning class stopped for lunch break. Heading for the cafeteria, he took a beef rice bowl on that moment as he sauntered towards Akira's spot.

"Hey Kojiro, are you ready for History class?" Akira asked as Kojiro took his seat and clasped his chopsticks.

"What's going to happen on that class?" Kojiro asked.

"An oral quiz," the whole group answered in unison while Kojiro had a few mouthfuls.

"This will be tough…" Kaze stated as he shuffled his cards in a shotgun shuffle, laying five cards on the table. "I haven't done any searches yet."

"I'm not surprised if Pai and Ciel score this one easily." Mayu added as she took a spoonful of curry rice and ate.

Kojiro was silent as he continued on his meal. Alia noticed this and stared at him, seemingly reading his thoughts.

"A strange encounter with a stranger wearing as scarf...and thoughts of a girl with golden hair and azure eyes…"

Kojiro froze as he heard those words; he raised his head and turned to Alia, startled with the nature of such.

"You must be wondering what I just said." Alia said to him with a mischievous smirk. "Those are your thoughts."

Akira and Kaze cast their gazes at her. Kojiro only stared at her and noticed something strange that flickered in Alia's hazel eyes. It flickered with a strange glow of amber, yet it was only short-lived.

"What the hell was that?" Akira stared at Alia, confused and bewildered.

"How did you do that?" Kaze followed up as he opened three cards that revealed aces.

Alia replied with her smile that has been an enigma. "It's a…"

"SECRET!" The three answered, that being Kojiro, Akira and Kaze.

Meanwhile, at the classroom, Ciel was reading a small book while waiting for the bell to ring. The silent room echoed with her breathing. The whistling wind resounded within the room, the window opened with the view of the azure sky. The door slid open as footsteps were heard in ascending volume. She turned and saw her friend, the short chestnut brown hair with its highlights of crimson made her call by the name.

"Rouge," she greeted.

"You're reading again. You're really studying too hard for that." Rouge answered casually as she approached her. "Hey, is that?"

Ciel nodded as she gave her book. Rouge took a glance at the cover and turned the pages. She looked at Ciel and returned the book to her grasp. "Who could have thought of a popular girl who is top of the class to reading this novel?"

The bell rung soon after, yet they're the only students in that room. Rouge glanced at Ciel and remembered the day when Kojiro came.

"Say, I noticed something was bothering you when he came." Rouge started the conversation with her usual casual voice.

"Who, is it Kojiro?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, and you had that blushed look on your face. It's usual for you to help other students, but that was different from the usual. Did I mention he has that…?"

"He looks like Kami alright, but I think he's just Kojiro. Nothing special about that, right?"

Rouge snickered and laughed softly, trying to hold back. She saw the look in Ciel's face that made her quickly conclude the situation.

"Oh, you have a crush on him." Rouge exclaimed her conclusion.

Ciel, startled, blushed and glared at Rouge. Her face flushed with crimson as she stood from her seat in protest. "That's not fair. That's not the point. You see…"

The door slid open and Kojiro entered. Ciel covered her lips with her hand while Rouge turned and saw Kojiro entering the classroom. Both of them were stunned to see him enter the room with that conversation running. He started to wonder what was going on.

"Did I miss something?" Kojiro asked.

"Nothing important," Rouge answered.

"Anyways, have you studied for the oral quiz?" Ciel asked

"Yeah," Kojiro replied, "Although it wasn't enough or something."

The other students entered and the teacher came in. It happened to be Mr. Graves. He greeted the students with his charisma that they responded with enthusiasm. For Akira and Kaze's case, this was going to be torture. As for Kojiro, he kept his calm resolve.

"So first off is Mikami Kojiro." Mr. Graves started with his oral quiz.

Kojiro stood with resolve. The questions came to him and answers left the lines of words uttered by his lips. The class glanced at him, Kaze and Akira wondering in disbelief. Ciel and Rouge watched him and listened, Rouge was surprised but Ciel smiled at his answers. The teacher was impressed.

The class was over on that period. Ciel smiled as she watched Kojiro take his seat. Akira and Kaze whispered at each other.

"Man that was neat. How did he do that?" Kaze asked.

"I guess he never told us. His calm state can be something. He's thought this out, that I'm sure." Akira answered as he watched Kojiro return to his seat and read his notes.

The students left as the bell rung, ending the sessions for the day. The clubs began their assemblies while the other students left for home. Kojiro left the building alone, quiet as always. Yet something caught his attention on the school grounds. A stone rolled upon his feet. His eyes caught the sight of three men cornering a student. He was surprised when he saw the blue scarf worn on his neck.

"We're here to pay you a visit. So hand over your stuff." said one who had a wooden stick in his hand. "We'll make sure that you won't get hurt."

"And if I don't, then what now?" the boy with the blue scarf asked.

"Then you're gonna get It." said the other, his fist now poised to strike. He gave out a punch heading straight for the boy's face. Yet the blow was halted when his hand was pulled from behind. He turned and saw Kojiro behind him. But on that moment it was too late when his body was slammed on the man with the stick. Kojiro took the piece of wood and pointed it at the two who are down.

"Leave now." Kojiro spoke with a harsh tone.

He felt something amiss. A blow was coming for him from his side as it descended from above. The stick was about to hit him but he had no choice. He launched his foot, thrusting towards the assailant's gut. Losing air, he dropped down. Kojiro turned towards the other two and a scared look on their faces welcomed him as if they saw a ghost. The three scurried and left, leaving Kojiro and the boy with the blue scarf. This time it felt calm.

"I can take care of those three. But thanks for your help." he spoke as he thanked Kojiro.

"Don't mention it, I was just passing by. I have to help." Kojiro replied.

"Thanks again, I'm Kamui Date."

"Mikami Kojiro. So, wanna have some snacks? I know a place for us to go to."

Kamui followed Kojiro as they left the school grounds. Akira was waiting for them at the gate and they headed for the café. Little did they know that someone has a watchful eye on them. Atop the clock tower, the stranger watched them depart. The wind brushed his ruffled jet black hair and the scarf on his neck. The scarlet coat worn grasped the breeze along with the linings of his jeans and black shirt. He watched them as he saw the westward sun set upon his gaze.

"It will soon come…The moment of the awakening. This three will see it."

The stranger turned as his scarf danced and fluttered. He turned his back and as the eyes would be deceived by the vision of light, he vanished in thin air.

(End of Chapter 2)

Author's tête-à-tête

What will happen now to the three of them? And what is this moment of awakening?

Characters…

Rouge (from the zero series, the navigator on zero 2-4 with red hair)

Klaha – try to guess (brace for the later chapters to find out who he is.)

Kamui Date – try to guess

Guy with ruffled hair and scarf – try to guess

Include your suggestions of who these two people with scarves really are. Chapter three will be up soon. Please review for the reviews are the fuel to drive the story going. They're highly appreciated. Suggestions may also be honored and are appreciated.

Sydney Grise


	3. Chapter 3 Illuminati

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

**III. Illuminati**

"So Kamui, I haven't seen you around in the campus before." Akira started as he glanced at Kamui with a critical gaze. "Looks like you're a new face here in school."

Kamui scratched his head and replied to the statement. "You see, I just got here yesterday."

"The same day when I came in to Heaven Dragon High School," Kojiro commented, pondering on the strange event before. _He can't be the same guy that I ran into last time. That can't be him._

Kamui nodded at Kojiro's words. "It must be coincidence. But you see I was in a different class."

"And that class is?" Akira asked.

"Uh, Class A. What about you guys?"

"Class B."

There was silence among them as the waitress arrived with a tray and three glasses were served. As she served them upon the table, Kojiro leaned back on his seat and glanced at the window, overlooking the view of the city. Kamui took the iced cappuccino and placed it before Kojiro as he took his frosted cup of chocolate. Akira began sipping on his cup of iced mocha as he conversed with Kamui.

"Anyways, you also came to this city as well. Why is that?" Akira asked

"Well to put it simply, my brother told me to go here with my father's approval. He also said to bring my sister along. And that's why I came here." Kamui casually replied, casting his eyes at Kojiro who still remained quiet.

"Hey, come to think of it, I haven't asked Kojiro that question yet."

Kojiro was silent as his mind drifted. The lights of the streets and buildings at a distance flickered with a lightshow of fascination. He was looking at the horizon when his silence snapped away from him.

"_Hey, Kojiro, are you still there? Hey…Kojiro..."_

"Kojiro,"

Kojiro snapped back into reality as he heard the snapping of Akira's fingers while his name resounded. He looked at them and smirked.

"Sorry about that." Kojiro reached his apology while he took a sip from his glass.

"Well, anyways. Why did you transfer here?" Akira repeated his question.

Kojiro grimaced with the question and kept silent. He never wanted to be asked about the reason of his arrival. Akira sensed this that he ignored his question and shrugged.

"Well, that means it's confidential. Oh, look. They're here."

Kojiro and Kamui turned and saw Kaze and Mayu enter the café, nearing their location. Kaze went to the counter to give their order while Mayu joined in this company of three and joined in the conversation. She noticed Kamui and held a familiar look as she gazed at him.

"I haven't seen you before," Mayu started, "I'm Mayu, and you are?"

"Kamui," Kamui answered as he smiled.

"Interesting, for a second, you resembled Gackt." Mayu chuckled with her statement

"Another Malice Mizer…ah, again," Kaze added as he came with two cups of café mocha.

"Kaze…" Mayu lightly scolded as Kaze sat beside her.

Kamui was puzzled with their statements that he gazed at Kojiro. Kojiro shook his head, telling him not to mind. Kamui smiled, letting time pass with merriment.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the city, a man sauntered alone in a memorial avenue. The bouquet of roses and daisies arranged in a manner of denoting the memorial persistence was held in his gloved hands. He entered the gates of the graveyard that stood before him with its welcoming haunting. He smirked as his short platinum hair combed by the gentle breeze caressed his face. The echoing clapping of the soles of his leather boots noted his presence as it began to be muffled in the lawn. He stopped before a grave that had a pair of markers standing side by side. Etched upon the marble are the names _Yukimura _and _Albert_, the grave was the reminder of the painful tragedy. He knelt on one knee; his jeans touched the lawn as he laid the flowers upon the grave. The wind passed, carrying the fragrance of the flowers. He rose and rolled the right sleeve of his black shirt, revealing the markings on his arm.

"I'm sorry Mother, Father. I haven't told Kojiro the truth yet. Ever since Shuen went missing during the incident, things weren't the same anymore. How long will I have to withhold from him?" he said with a burdened gaze.

The wind passed with its whistle, the sun leaning west. The breeze that made the leaves dance and his hair and his apparel of black to follow, it caused him to hear a fluttering scarf as it came. He closed his eyes and waited.

"So you're here." He calmly welcomed, feeling the presence of a stranger behind him.

"I never expect you to visit a grave at this time of day, Klaha…"

The sunset giving its orange outlay made the group depart from the café. Kojiro, Kamui and Akira were all that was left. Kaze and Mayu went on a different direction at that moment. Akira told Kamui of jokes while the quiet Kojiro walked on. Upon arriving at the intersection, Kojiro halted his pace as he felt pressure upon his body. Something was stopping him. It gave him an omen.

_What the hell? This doesn't feel right. _Kojiro thought to himself as he raised his hand and signaled Akira to stop at that moment.

"Something wrong Kojiro?" Akira asked as he stopped and fell silent, feeling a strange sensation.

"This doesn't feel right." Kamui added his comment and grimaced, sensing the disturbance.

Kojiro gazed around. His eyes turned left and right, keeping him alert at that moment. Kamui closed his eyes and tried to feel anything unusual. Akira felt that his eyes are deceiving him as a rift of distortion was seen on four points of the intersection. The distortion came to reveal a group of beings, humanoid in manner of shape and nature. The trio found themselves surrounded by these unnatural beings, danger ensuring its course.

"Uh, guys. We got ourselves a problem." Akira said with a tone marking the mingling of doubt and excitement.

Atop the peak of a light post was a watchful eye. The stranger stood unseen as his erect form watched the plight of the trio. The quivering scarf as it danced in the air covered the smirking visage, patiently waiting.

"If I am correct, the will of their 'inner humanity' will initiate to protect them." he whispered to himself as his arms were crossed together. "Let's see."

Kojiro stood his ground as he gazed at these beings clad in black. He assessed the situation that seemed grim as he found himself with no option of escape. Kamui knew the same of its premise as he felt his heart pound and increase in its magnitude of his tense state. Akira felt that he had no chance to a number that surrounded them. Counting them in his head, he found the odds opposed them.

"Uh, Kojiro, there are twenty of these guys. And there's no way out."

"I was aware of that." Kojiro replied with a tense, rough voice.

"What now?" Kamui asked.

Everyone became quiet. The noise of their surroundings fell into silence. There and then, the sight that Kojiro saw fell into darkness, hearing a voice that never came from anyone.

It was still and deep, distinct from what was around him.

(Note: Simultaneous event…)

"_Come and see the hidden truth. The time has come..."_

Kojiro heard it clearly yet his sight faded into darkness. The surroundings that resembled the city never appeared, only shadows. But a glimpse of a flickering light caught his gaze. From a tongue of fire came another until it gave a trail, a path for him to take. Kojiro was taken aghast, wondering what was going on.

"_Follow the path, and see the truth." _The voice echoed once more, this time, audible and pure of will.

Kojiro took a step, treading forth upon the flaming path. He continued on the path as it leads him to an ascent, a winding path that towered to the highest pinnacle. The flames ignited beside him as it revealed a hall of archaic nature. He went on as he reached the top, welcomed by crimson light.

Kamui on the other hand was led elsewhere. Kojiro and Akira are never to be found. Solitude welcomed his presence as he found himself in a white hall where a gate stood before him. The thoughts wandered in premise, asking if this was reality.

"Is this real, or is this the sanctuary of my mind?" Kamui whispered as he heard an answer.

"_The sanctuary of your true humanity, it has welcomed you and longs to see you."_

Kamui made no hesitation as he walked towards the gate, pushing it open and the light embraced his form. His eyes caught glimpse of a figure, a silhouette of a young man. Kamui gazed at the figure and a gasp left his breath.

"B-brother…?"

Kojiro approached the dais that stood before him, the flame flickered as the voice returned to speak.

"_Prove yourself to me. Show me if you are worthy...If you are, I will guide you in the ordeal."_

Kojiro closed his eyes, calming himself on that tense moment. His hand reached for the flames as it enveloped his hand and covered him in crimson aura. A marking on his forehead flashed momentarily and faded.

"_Atoner…"_

Akira stood before an empty gallery. Elaborate statues surrounded him with watchful and immortal gazes as they surround him. His companions are never to be found. He shook his head to see if this is imposed by reality. It came to him as he looked around.

"Wait, if this isn't the real world, what is it?" Akira asked aloud, his voice echoed within its confines.

"_The sanctuary…"_

:"So it's something in me right?" Akira asked again jokingly, "How do I get out?"

A pillar of light descended before him as a dais rose from the ground. An orbicular object came to presence. He snapped his fingers and smiled.

"So that's the answer." He mused as he reached for the orb. The flashes of light enveloped him and the room vanished.

"_...return and we will aid you..."_

The three found themselves standing on the intersection. They were surprised that the strange beings never initiated their attack. Puzzled, Kojiro pondered on what just happened. Kamui smiled with enlightenment as he now recalled something that he could only understand. Akira was perplexed on the incident.

"Guys that was weird. You felt that too?" Akira asked

"Yeah," Kojiro replied as he glanced at them.

"_Fight as a warrior should. I shall entrust you my sword." _The voice echoed in Kojiro's head. He gazed at his right hand and an object resembling a handle came about. He clasped it firmly and whisked it sideways, revealing a blade of light. The enemy charged at him with a claw revealed to strike him. Without hesitation, he brought his weapon to ascend in a diagonal direction, slicing it easily into half. He was astonished and remembered the voice spoke to him the moment before.

"Return and we will aid you…" Kojiro whispered. He then charged at these foes with a thrust, piercing through an unsuspecting enemy. The one on his right pounced in the air and readied its blade to strike him down. With reflex, he jumped and brought his blade into a rising uppercut slash as a countering response. It cut the skewered enemy and destroyed the airborne one.

Akira was surprised at Kojiro's actions. Kamui only watched in amazement as something began to prompt its will. The strange beings went after Kamui as they have seen the moment in grasp.

"_Focus and stretch your hand. I shall aid you this way. Concentrate."_

Kamui stretched his right hand upon the incoming enemies. A ring of light encircled his wrist as it revolved, bringing a sphere of energy to gather affront his open palm. The sphere grew quickly and the energy was resonating that it gave off an aura to Kamui's body.

"_Now, release. Think that you pulled the trigger in your head."_

He glanced at them, his focus came in a rush and the energy sphere was released at a quick velocity. It struck a group of three and destroyed them, turning them into ashes. Akira was the only one left and the ones on his side came rushing at him.

"_You can fight. The tool for the battle is upon the grasp of your hand." _

Akira looked at his hands and saw a pistol on each. Two of these charged on with malice. Akira, feeing the fear, pulled the trigger and began shooting at them without mercy. As they collapsed, he heard the voice once again.

"_Now, focus on mimicking them. Then shoot."_

Akira glanced at one of these strange beings and pulled the trigger for the shot. The being was enveloped with the light, vanishing within the luminescence and Akira changed forms, mingling with the small group. The beings surrounded Kojiro and Kamui, unable to escape.

"This would be too much…" Kamui remarked with a sigh as he felt despair stopping him but he stretched his hand and let out another shot at the beings.

"I know that." Kojiro answered as a claw slashed him yet he parried and swung the blade in a pendulum, slicing the assailant down.

It seemed grim when one of them collapsed without reason. The fallen one returned to dust but soon after, another fell. And another fell. Then another was destroyed. From one of these beings came a distortion and revealed Akira with his pistols, shooting them at point blank range.

"And that's how to end the battle. How are you doing?" Akira smirked.

"Well, thanks." Kamui thanked him as he cast his hand upon the remaining enemies, the sphere now massive in size. He cast forth a blast upon the remnants and finished the last of them. Now the whole avenue is cleared.

A breath of relief was made as the threat has vanished. Kamui leaned over to catch his breath while Akira sat on the pavement. Kojiro kept calm yet he felt uneasy. He was being watched. He gazed towards the light post, seeing another empty image.

_We're being watched..._Kojiro thought to himself on that moment.

Moments later…

Kojiro was in the bathroom, taking a shower. His body was pounded by the droplets of warm water as he tried to make sense of the event earlier. He stood with a doubt of thought, waiting to be washed aside by the running water.

"It doesn't make sense," he whispered, "What is going on?"

Ciel, in the shelter of her home, gazed at the stars outside the window of her room. Feeling disturbed at that moment, she closed her eyes and clasped the notebook near her chest.

"Kojiro…" she whispered with concern and faith, affection seemed to mingle in the voice and thought.

(End of Chapter 3)

Author's tête-à-tête

They have all awakened. Now that they face the ordeal of ensuing power, what is it that awaits Akira, Kojiro and Kamui? And what secret was hidden behind the shadows? Find out soon.

This chapter is inspired by the song Illuminati by Malice Mizer. This is the chapter's theme song.

Those who reviewed, I give you my deepest gratitude. Those who attempted in their guesses, I hope you feel satisfied but there will be more soon. Tune in to updates and Chapter Four is under development.

Sydney Grise


	4. Chapter 4 Truth Conspiracy of Reality

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: Remember the guessing game here…the previous chapter had a few though I didn't mention it. So include in your reviews about their identity, both from chapter 3 and 4. Keep your eyes open, this is the fourth chapter of the story. Enjoy…

**IV. Truth Conspiracy of Reality**

Complete darkness found under the pitch-black sky. Though it was adorned with the watchful stars, the darkness shrouded the midnight as the moon never showed its serene face. The gleaming lights created a star-filled lake upon casting the reflection. Kamui stared at the sky with his form lying on the ground, caressed by the verdant grass. The silence was continuous as he rested and reflected, yet unable to close his eyes. He couldn't get any sleep.

"This doesn't feel the same at all." Kamui whispered to his lone state, "Ever since that incident took place."

He lifted his hand affront his face, his palm covering the stars from his gaze. The events from before came to him. He recalled the still voice telling him what to do during that moment. The way that his hand gathered such tremendous energy and using it against a foe that was destroyed with that powerful shot. He couldn't shake the thought that he possessed such.

"What am I?" Kamui asked to himself. "Am I really human?"

Kamui brought his palm to engulf his face as he closed his eyes. The night seemed to fade from him as he drifted in slumber, alone in that lakeside and under the tree's shade. Unknowingly, someone approached him and smiled gently. Gentle hands touched his face as it laid a blanket upon his form.

Kojiro went out from his room and caught a glimpse of his brother, Klaha, through the glass door of the balcony. Seated on the recliner, Kojiro ignored the steady form gazing at the sky. Putting a T-shirt on while he sauntered with his jeans on, he noticed his brother was fast asleep on his recliner, a can of beer stood erect on the floor at his right side. Klaha's black shirt was creased with the motion of his body resting on the recliner, unbuttoned and placing his chest bare to the wind. Kojiro noticed something strange with his brother. A teardrop was found trailing from his eyes as he slept, uttering a word in his sleep.

"…why…father?"

Kojiro was shocked in hearing his brother utter a question. What was going on in this dream that his brother is facing in that dark night of the new moon? He walked back to his room, leaving every trace of what has happened to the passing night. He took off the binding of his hair, letting it fall in a flowing manner. He took off his shirt as he laid his back on the bed, his weary state taking over as he closed his eyes.

_What's going on lately?_

The window was covered with dew, refracting the sneaking gleam of the sunlight as it peered through with its golden rays. Kojiro rose from his bed at an early time, turning to his alarm clock. It was earlier than the set time of the alarm. He pressed the button, shutting it off before it strikes its disturbing ring. He sauntered towards the bathroom and had a shower while the music player rigged on his stereo played a song that filled the house with music. He smirked as the song played "Illuminati" while he took a shower.

He left his bedroom dressed in his uniform, and his long blond hair bound together. Placing an earring on his left ear, he clasped his bag and turned off the player and stereo. He dropped them on the chair near the dining table, noticing a cooked breakfast of eggs and bacon while a note was placed beside it. Kojiro took the note and began reading.

"_Hey Kami, I got some breakfast for you today cause I have a favor to ask of you. I'll be out for a week. I have a trip to the mountains to do some stuff. Don't worry, I have made a list for the menu and the goods are in the fridge if you need any of these. And go to the garage if you need transportation for the week. It's a gift. Take care, bro. Klaha."_

Kojiro smirked and sat down. He began to eat his breakfast and time passed. As he finished, he took the dishes and washed them. Then went to the garage to see what Klaha was trying to tell him.

_What's brother thinking about? _Kojiro wondered as he opened the door of the garage. _What's this? Is this the gift that he's talking about?_

The light went on and revealed from the darkness of the garage a motorbike, sporting a slick black paint finish. The craftsmanship and the design, the shining chrome parts and the frame, the slick tires, it was a new motorbike. Kojiro closed his eyes and left the garage.

"Definitely, I won't use it today to go to school." he said as he walked his way to school.

It was strange that he was the only one walking on that time of the morning. Upon his arrival at the school gate, he saw Kamui standing near the gate. He was leaning on the closed gate as Kojiro came upon the campus.

"It's unusual, you're early today. Did something happen?" Kamui voiced his welcome as he leaned on the side of the gate.

Kojiro sighed out a reply as he stopped at the gate. "Well, my brother went for his trip and I woke up very early."

"A peculiar case if I must say. Anyways, the school is still closed." Kamui turned his head and glanced at the clock tower then moved his sight lower to the gate. "How's this going to work?"

Without any word said, Kamui leaped over the gate and entered the school campus. Kojiro clicked his tongue as he watched him land upon the other side of the fence with cat-like reflexes. Kamui looked at him and gestured his hand in a beckon. Kojiro sighed and jumped up and across the gate. Upon landing on his feet, they walked on through the empty grounds. They sauntered towards the entrance of the main building yet halfway Kojiro halted and felt pressure to his body, reacting to something. He grabbed Kamui by the shoulder and motioned him to halt.

"Wait Kamui," Kojiro spoke as he silently tried to discern. "Something's here."

Kamui closed his eyes and attempted to focus, opening his eyes soon as he felt something coming.

"Kojiro, move it!" Kamui warned as he pushed Kojiro aside and nimbly sidestepped, evading a speeding blade that struck the ground where they once stood. Kojiro's bag fell to the ground, the sling snapped as he evaded. He turned, gazing at the silhouette that stood atop the clock tower, and stretched his right hand upon that direction, preparing to activate his energy shot. Kojiro glanced at the projectile impaled on the ground; its curved features resembling the crescent moon gleamed at the light of the sun. He looked at Kamui then turned to where he was looking and grimaced at the hostile figure standing. Adorned with a crescent herald upon his head, its humanoid form clad in black armor, he raised his hand upon his side and waved it down. Two black rifts appeared and brought out a myriad of its minions, armed with claw and clad in gray armor. Kamui clenched his fist as Kojiro opened his palm and felt energy gathering upon it, summoning his weapon. Kojiro turned to Kamui and smirked.

"We got no choice here." Kamui said to him as he glared at their foes.

"Since there are not much people here, let's buy some time." Kojiro replied with a suggestion as he whisked the hilt of the saber clasped upon his hand to reveal the luminescent blade. "Let's go!"

Kamui nodded as his fist began to glow, the ring beginning to circulate and materialize. Kojiro charged forth at the foes as Kamui stretched his right arm, the ring revolving with quick motion. The energy began to increase in magnitude, the aura shone with its white presence. He clasped his right hand with his left, releasing the energy sphere that had the size comparable to his body. With velocity, it collided with a group of five enemies and destroyed them upon impact. Kojiro, on the other hand, parried a thrusting blow of a clawed adversary, sending a horizontal swing as it cut through the head cleanly. He then dashed upon his left and delivered a descending vertical slash before the enemy had a chance to strike. Five of them surrounded Kojiro and charged in. He then turned and spun with the sword swung sideways, circling the stroke and destroying them in one attempt.

"Kamui, how many are they?" Kojiro shouted with his inquiry, striking one on his side with a diagonal strike then a thrust. "They seem to keep coming."

"Around a few more to go," Kamui answered as he threw his form airborne and blasted the enemy group of six with a charge shot. "I think we'll be finished before they're here."

"Hope it would be." Kojiro agreed as he pulled out his saber and jumped after an airborne enemy lunging at him. With a graceful stroke, he cut the adversary in half. Kamui landed and began to shoot a barrage of energy bullets the size of his fist, destroying the ones that are going to strike Kojiro on the side. He turned on his sides to find them fall with holes on their bodies. The other hostiles began to back away from them and then melded with the surroundings as they vanished from their sight, retreating from the battle. Kojiro approached Kamui while his eyes are searching if there are any left. Kamui sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, looks like our stuff is ok." Kamui spoke nonchalantly at Kojiro.

"What was that ambush about?" Kojiro asked as he sauntered towards his school bag, noticing the gash on the strap. "Darn, I have to fix this thing."

"What are they after anyway?" Kamui uttered his query as they turned to the gate, now opened.

A teacher was walking into the campus, neatly dressed with a suit. His hand was carrying a briefcase while his free hand lay within the pocket of his slacks. His long hair of platinum danced with the wind as he sauntered to the two students. The glasses that he wore gleamed with the reflection of the sky as he looked at the gazes of these two. With a smile he greeted them as he approached them.

"Well, you two are early." he smiled as he halted before them. He scanned at their faces and tried to recall. "I haven't seen you two before. Are you new to this school?"

"Yes sir," Kamui answered as he bowed with respect. Kojiro responded the same way.

"Wait, you don't have to do that." the teacher gestured them to go as they are, "Anyways, I might see you around later. You can have a tour around the campus for free if you want."

"I guess we don't need it." Kojiro answered with a cold tone.

"Very well then, I'll proceed to the faculty room to prepare something. Good day."

The teacher left them there as the students entered the campus a few at a time. Kamui and Kojiro watched him enter the school building. Without a word said, they stood there. Kamui was about to walk when…

"Hey guys…" a voice called them.

"That must be him." Kojiro smirked as he looked back and saw him walk to their direction. He turned to Kamui and watched his visage go blank at the moment. "Do we have to…?"

"Let's forget it for now." Kamui answered as walked towards the building. "I'll see you later at the cafeteria during lunch time."

"Yeah, sure," he answered as he fixed the strap and slung the bag to his shoulder and followed in entering.

The bell rang on that moment as each student entered their classrooms and waited for their teachers. The day continued on like a usual routine. Attendance was checked and for Kamui, he was only paying attention to his lessons, ignoring the impression of Mayu about him previously. His seatmates perused at him due to the striking resemblance. He ignored that thought as the door slid open and a teacher entered.

"Well, here's literature class." Mayu said to him as she was seated on his left, a gap apart for the aisle.

The teacher entered, his long platinum hair flowing with grace danced upon his motion. Whispers were heard as they noticed this teacher was different from their usual teacher. He turned to the students and gestured them to be still, complied as expected. He clasped the chalk and began to write on the chalk board, his name was spelled after. Kamui was surprised most of all, recognizing him as he turned to the students.

_It's the same teacher that Kojiro and I met earlier. _Kamui pondered.

"Class, I will be the substitute teacher for Mr. Nero." the platinum haired teacher began to speak. "I am Criel Delacroix and I will be your literature teacher for this time and the days following. Mr. Nero told me to manage the literature class for him since he's in a leave of absence for a number of days."

The class took their seats and Criel began to check the attendance of the class. He watched as he looked at these students. Then his eyes met the form of Kamui, he smiled and gave him a warm welcome. He opened his book and began his new lesson in class. Kamui began to brainstorm, doubting if he was there during the incident earlier that morning. The period continued as the day passed.

At the cafeteria, Kamui sat beside Kojiro as they both had curry rice. Akira sat across the table as he ate his sandwich. Kaze and Mayu were with them while Pai sat beside Akira and it was noticeable that someone was missing. Kojiro smirked as he continued eating.

"Guy's you heard about the substitute teacher in literature?" Akira started off.

"Who, was it the one who took Mr. Nero's place?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah," Kaze remarked.

"His name's Mr. Delacroix." Pai stated, sipping her orange juice. "Heard he's a cool guy, but…"

"He has that mysterious feel going on with him." Mayu added.

"We met him earlier." Kojiro said with a cold silent tone.

The group looked at him as he said those words. It didn't seem true.

"Yeah, Kojiro and I happened to get here early." Kamui explained. "And we just met him as he entered the campus."

The group went in unison with awes. A sigh left Kaze's lips as he noticed the incomplete group.

"So she's not here." said Kojiro as he ate, noticing the void of the group.

"Yeah," Akira added, "When you expect her to show up, she doesn't appear."

"Who are you referring to anyway?" Kamui asked.

Akira took a last bite on one sandwich, sipping from his carton of orange juice soon after.

"Well, it's…"

"Hi guys!"

The group turned to Kamui. Bewildered, he started to wonder. He looked behind him and found Alia standing there. Kamui stood from his seat and offered his seat to her. After she was settled, he moved towards Akira and sat beside him. Alia was surprised at him, she tilted her head unknowingly.

"Hey, who's the good looking guy?" Alia asked with her usual upbeat tone.

"That's Kamui." Kojiro answered as he watched Kamui finish his last spoonful.

Kamui was strangely quiet. He stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me guys, I have to go." he pardoned himself and as he turned his back, he left the scene.

"Where's he going?" Kaze asked, surprised.

Alia smiled at Kamui as he left. She shrugged and gave her strange comment.

"Guess he's shy." Alia smirked mischievously as she winked.

"You might say that." Kojiro added as he looked at her. "Well, do you have a clue?"

"Uh…" Alia began to think.

"Guess not." Kojiro answered as he finished his plate. He stood and readied himself. "I'll go ahead, I'll see you later."

Kojiro left without any word uttered to them as he walked on. As he went to the classroom, he found Ciel all alone. She held a book in her hands, reading quietly as she had the feel of timelessness. Kojiro leaned on the wall and perused at her form, the open window beside her was fit for a background to a portrait. He crossed his arms yet it stirred the wall, breaking the silence. She quickly turned and saw him, welcomed him with a smile as she hid her startled expression.

"Oh, Kojiro," Ciel greeted, "I never expected you here."

Kojiro smiled and took a seat as he caught a glance of her book. Ciel shifted her glance to the pages. Hiding her tense and startled expression behind the book, she was breathing with a thought of doubt running in her mind.

_I wasn't expecting him to be here. What am I going to do? _Ciel pondered tensely as her face blushed.

"Ciel, I think I'll need your help." Kojiro started off with this statement, catching Ciel's attention.

"Eh? What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I think I'll join a club here in school."

Ciel giggled as she watched Kojiro's face lost in his thoughts while saying those words. Knowing that he doesn't have a clue on what to join in, she found this to be a matter hard to resist.

"Well, have you asked yourself what you're good at?" Ciel perused at him with a smile worn on her face.

"Let's see. I can't think of anything that can fit me."

"Well, just think of it for a while and tell me if you have decided."

Kojiro stared at the window and his mind wandered while he glanced at her form while reading the volume on her hand. His mind that was troubled with the thoughts of chaos that ensued on the previous days seemed to vanish as time seemed to stop at that moment. In his mind was only a serene image beheld, Ciel being the subject of a mind's portrait of calm. He felt amused and calm, watching her.

_She is a beautiful angel...I cannot believe anything such as this would be possible. For once, I never find it interesting but now, what's this? _The thoughts of question rushed in his head as he watched her.

Ciel looked at Kojiro and their eyes met on that moment. It seemed eternal on that matter, the image of beauty and serenity. But it was only in a fleeting moment. She felt her heart beating in time with a ticking clock that beats within the silence. She smiled as she called his name.

"Kojiro, is something the matter?"

Kojiro reverted attention to her and to reality as he turned his eyes to the ground. "Don't mind me. I was just lost in my thoughts." He sighed quietly as he hid his expression. _What was that? It felt strange. It was different from before._

Ciel was surprised to see Kojiro in this condition, in a situation where they're alone. _I never knew he looked so cute with that shy look. _She stood from her seat and stretched her hand to him. "Come on, let's go. I'll try to help you find a club to join to."

Kojiro reached his hand to her and smiled, nodding in agreement as he stood.

Classes for the day were over and concluded. The rooftop was spacious for one to stand on to. The stranger's platinum hair danced freely with the wind as he held in his palm a time piece. The golden handicraft propped open as the hands of the clock ticked, reading 3:00.

"It would be interesting, seeing these chosen people of the inner sanctuary." he whispered to the air. "It's time for us watchers to move in place."

"_Criel, it's time for you to die with the rest of them!" _

Criel closed the time piece and placed it in his coat's pocket. Clenching his fist, he smirked. The unknown figure behind him was poised to strike, raising his crescent blade to hurl upon him. With a quick interval of time, he opened his palm and whisked his hand upon his side, letting out a dagger-like piece into the air. The projectile gained velocity as it homed in and struck its foe, blasting it into ashes as it exploded by impact.

"I won't let you interfere." Criel turned to the fallen foe clad in black armor, sporting a crescent motif on its head as it vanished into ash and dust. "Illuminati…"

Criel stared at the orange sky and smiled. He uttered a name as he left the rooftop.

"Shuen…"

Upon where he stood on that rooftop, a feather of black fell on the ground as the wind brought its breeze. It spelled a new chapter as a conspiracy unfolds.

(End of Chapter 4)

Author's tête-à-tête:

New characters now lead to a new arc in the story. The updates wouldn't be as frequent as they should but it'll come in a run of three days or in simple terms, twice a week. Keep yourselves tuned in.

Now that a new enemy arises from the shadows, and the powers of the three have awakened, what will happen to their destiny? And who is this stranger in the school?

New Characters: (guess who they are.)

From chapter 3:

Yukimura and Albert, (Try to guess who they are)

From chapter 4:

Criel Delacroix (try to guess)

Shuen (try to guess)

Up next is chapter 5. Hope you review this, I appreciate it. And if you have any suggestions, go ahead and post them.

Sydney Grise

Quote of the quarter – "Face the mirror if you doubt the soul within. Gaze upon the eyes of your reflection and see the truth."


	5. Chapter 5 Fallen Promise

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: Some characters, antagonist, minor sides, are owned by yours truly.

Remember the guessing…hehe. With no further ado, I give you chapter 5.

**V. Fallen Promise**

The leaves fell from the trees surrounding the verdant park, now golden with the autumn showing its dominance upon all. The sun bore witness as the leaves and the emerald blades of grass caught the body of a delicate being. The sun seemed to have halted its angle of light, an afternoon nearing its gentle setting. Beauty seemed immortal in her sleeping form, her head laid upon the gentle arms of her beloved. Her flowing golden hair and her white clothing showed serenity. Her calm smile upon her face seemed eternal, but tears took their path from her eyes as they streaked down.

Her gentle face was caressed by his hand, feeling the frigid touch. It was near. The cold breeze came, combing the long platinum hair that flowed until his back. His crimson eyes beheld his lover that lay motionless upon his hands. He could not cry nor weep, but only shed tears. Sorrow filled the air that carried the leaves rustling upon the autumn day, along with the black feathers that were carried to the sky as it offered agony.

"_How I watch you ascend the heavens, leaving me and bidding thy farewell. How I suffered with the agony of loss, burden of memory dancing within the portraits of love. Now I gaze in the clandestine steps where you ascend as you are drawn further from me, your hand reaching for me. Your graceful eyes gaze at me with wistful desire to return. Yet, I cannot hold you eternally. I can only watch you, your form upon my hands as you sleep in eternity…"_

Kamui's voice echoed upon the room as the class listened to the story. Criel gave applause as he gave his lecture pertaining to the piece of work that was given to them. Mayu looked at Kamui as he sat down and closed his eyes after taking a breath.

"Thank you Kamui." Criel thanked him as he proceeded to his lesson. "Class, this story called the Conviction of Demise is a work of an anonymous author in contemporary literature. The author was never heard of again after this was written, believed that he died soon after. It was rumored that this piece was derived from his sorrow during the death of his wife. After this piece was completed, he vanished in the middle of the night when he left his home and went to the lake. No one saw him ever since, nor did they know his name."

Kamui felt that it seemed familiar. The story made his heart pound during the recitation. But the strange thing is that it seemed too familiar. Mayu gazed at him as he leaned on his seat.

"Hey, that story was nice. I never knew you had such a nice voice." Mayu commented.

"Thanks." Kamui answered. As he gasped for air, the bell rang soon after. Their classmates stood from their seats and began to settle their things. Criel smiled as he stated to them their assignment.

"Class, for your assignment due next week, I want you to make a poem. It should let you think at least and be inspired. That's all. I'll see you on Monday. Have a great weekend. Kamui, please remain after class."

The students left and Kamui readied his bag and was about to leave. Yet, upon hearing the teacher's statement, he approached him as he wondered what reason brought him to remain.

"Is there something that you need sir?" Kamui asked

"Well, I guess you may say something caught my interest." Criel stated his reply as he smiled.

Criel left the room and left Kamui dumbfounded. As he walked out of the classroom, he quietly thought of the story that he read. Its images ran within his mind, seemingly lost in the nearness of its reality. He walked through the corridors as he quietly thought of it.

_The story seemed real._ Kamui pondered as he walked, imagining Criel being the main character of the story. "I wonder if he played the protagonist's role."

The thoughts of what Criel said echoed in his mind. It was running in a loop that demanded answer.

"_You have potential. You can join the drama club. I'll meet you at the theater later."_

"Well, since I got nothing to do today. I might as well give it a try." Kamui said to himself as he walked.

On one end, Alia was running towards the next classroom. She ran as if it was the end of the world as she searched for the venue.

"Oh no, I'm late." she said as she dashed hurriedly through. "He's gonna kill me now."

_5…_

Kamui walked quietly as he continued. Clasping the notes upon his hand, he walked calmly without looking forward.

_4…_

Alia went on as she rushed through a curve and changed directions with agility. She was halfway there.

_3…_

"I can't help but think of what he said just now. What does the teacher want anyway?" Kamui said to himself with a raised query.

_2…_

"Oh no, I'm late for the theater rehearsal. He's sure going to kill me. Must keep running, I'm almost there….Theater…" Alia frantically uttered as she ran, quickly turning to the other corner.

_1_

Two forms collided upon that empty corridor. And on that time of impact, both fell on the floor. Kamui was knocked back with Alia's body on top of him. He never expected her to show up from a corner without warning. Same goes with the other but it was too late for both of them.

"Hey, watch it." Kamui blurted his words as he groaned in pain, trying to recover from the hit. What caught his sight was her blond hair covering her face as she was leaning on his body. She shook her head as she still felt the shock. Trying to get up, she tilted her head and noticed his face.

"You watch it…" Alia halted as her eyes caught sight of Kamui's face. As she recognized him, she was taken aghast and pulled back, remembering him from before. She then stuttered. "Y-you're…"

"Hey…" Kamui noticed her as he could also remember that face from before.

"YOU'RE THAT GUY FROM THE CAFETERIA!!!"

"YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM THE CAFETERIA!!!"

Both of them exclaimed awkwardly in unison. It seemed childish, both of them pointing fingers at each other. And on that same moment, one question came to mind.

"What are you doing here?" the question left in the air in simultaneous timing. Alia and Kamui grimaced and forced out another attempt on questioning.

"Wait, I'm asking you first." Again, it came at the same time. It made them dumbfounded. The only thing that could occur was laughter. It was unbearable that Kamui began to burst out laughing. Alia went beet red as she glared at him but it came out with laughter. And when all was settled, Kamui answered the question that was left hanging in the air.

"I was looking for Mr. Delacroix. He told me to go here." Kamui stated clearly as he stood. Yet Alia was still down on the floor. Tapping the dust from his clothes, he offered his hand as he reached for her. Alia took hold of him and stood.

"Oh, so that's why." Alia sighed as she straightened her clothes and fixed herself. But it came to her. "Oh no, I'm late."

"I guess we don't have to worry." Kamui answered as he turned to the door. He opened the door of the theater and found Criel standing before them. Alia went behind Kamui as Criel welcomed both of them.

"Uh, sir I can explain..." Alia started off in reasoning out, waiting for the worst to happen.

A smile came upon his face as he saw Kamui. And he stretched his hand to her, tapping her shoulder.

"I guess you brought him here with you. I understand that. Well, looks like we can begin with the meeting." Criel smiled warmly as he turned to the door and opened it. Alia was surprised at him. "Right this way."

A splash of water covered Kojiro's face after the whole routine was made. Raising his head and shaking it to whisk away the extra droplets of water to cool down his head. He felt refreshed during the break after the training. He rolled back into place the sleeves of his clothing, a kendogi consisting of a hakama and kimono. He glanced at the sky and remembered Ciel's image.

_How can I ever thank you? _Kojiro thought with this question. He then closed his eyes and entered the room to resume his training as he cleared his thoughts. _I'll find a way, somehow._

Moments later…

Criel watched Alia and Kamui finish their practice. The other students involved left the campus already and in the theater, the three of them remained. Criel accompanied the pair on the school grounds. Kamui sighed as he felt uneasy at the moment while Alia was quiet than usual. Criel only walked quietly.

"Well, I'll see you again this weekend." Criel said to them.

The two only agreed as they walked. Akira and Kojiro stood there with Ciel, Pai, Kaze, and Mayu. The group left the campus and headed for their usual spot. But something bothered Criel on that moment as they departed the campus. It gave him a chilling sensation upon his spine. Keeping himself alert, he felt the presence of two beings around the campus. He waited for the students to be out of sight until he broke the silence.

"What do you want, Illuminati?" he asked boldly as he stood with his guard still up.

From the distortion that ensued came two beings. One of them was exceptionally large in width and height. Its stout form adorned with armor, shining with its gold aura. The other was at the same stature and form as Criel, adorned with white and silver armor. This gave an uneasy feel, sensing the malice to be great.

"So Shuen sent you…What does he want?" he raised his query with a cold tone.

"_He wants all of you watchers out of business. And so are those chosen hosts." _the white armored one stated.

"That wouldn't do." Criel stated to them as he faced the white one. "Face me first. You won't get by me with this business of yours. I know you'll send an army to destroy both me and those children. So give me some dose of fun for the moment. As I recalled, your lieutenant was weaker like small fry."

Insulted, the being signaled the large one to depart. At that same moment, a group of minions clad in gray armor and armed with their sharp claws came to presence as it surrounded him. Criel smirked as he felt tension running within his body.

"Tsk, Blood Flaw."

"So, what say you, Magi?"

"I say let's rock." Criel answered as he stood. He conjured his energy upon his form as he watched each minion charge at him at all sides. Some of these minions went airborne and attacked as they dove from the air. What seemed to be an overwhelming end as they landed, these minions began to be blown away. A gust of wind came forth as a whirling vacuum pillar appeared on the center, where Criel has his foothold. The minions fell, shredded from the attack as their bodies were lined with stripes made by the violent gust.

"Whirlwind Drive. Did you like it?" Criel snickered as he clasped his hands together while an unseen sphere gathered upon his palms. Without hesitation, he sent out a strong vacuum that sent a cyclone on a straight path, decimating a line of these gray minions. "Storm Tornado,"

The white one was feeling amused at how Criel was holding. He kept his watch as he fought. Criel clasped his fist as it was clenched, energy being concentrated and heat being evident. It began to ignite as his other hand released the blazing fist, making its sign with two of its fingers stretched out. Making a series of signals upon the blazing nieve, he gave an open palm blow on an enemy as it charged at him.

"Fire Wave." he whispered as it brought the blaze to consume the foe affront. Burning it into ashes, the wave of flames peered through and burned those who are behind it. Criel moved his arm sideways as it continued burning each of them nearby. He clenched his fist as he withdrew, stopping the makeshift flamethrower. It began to gather energy for another blow. A clawed warrior lunged from behind yet Criel sidestepped, avoiding the attack and bringing the foe to stumble. Another came swinging its claw. Criel stopped the attack as he caught the claw-wielding limb with one hand and hurled its body upon the others. With the opportunity opened, he opened his hand and the flames ignited. This time he whisked his hand on the ground as it sent a fireball upon the terra firma. A flaming pillar towered from the ground, burning the foes lying about. Another followed on that direction and a trail of burning pillars engulfed another line of foes. "Cinder Horde." he exclaimed as he cast his move.

The white one began to run out of patience, seeing its army being reduced to half without effort. Its rage was made evident when a sphere of energy was brought into its hand; the orbicular object grew massive upon conjuring energy. It hurled the projectile and rolled through the battalion, destroying anything on its path. Criel sensed the attack as it destroyed the foes in front of him. He rolled aside from the path the sphere made as it continued and destroyed the ones behind him. He shook his head as he found the army has been reduced to around a fourth.

"That was foolish." he said to the white one as he stood and stretched his hand affront, clasped together. He spread his arms with grace as dagger-like objects materialized from the light of his hands. It began to make a trail and an array of these things came about in a row. He raised his hand and smiled at the white one.

"So stupid, what are you going to do now?" he asked defiantly as he swung his arm downward. The array of daggers came to take flight as it ascended with velocity. Then, it began to spread out as it homed upon the remaining horde. It destroyed the horde upon the projectile's impact. The half went on the white being. It raised its arm and made a barrier, encasing its form within the spherical shield. The missiles exploded upon its defense. It began to falter bit by bit. Criel smirked as he saw this take place. The smoke clouded the being with its shield still raised.

Criel gestured his arms in a circle, making another array in a circular bound. "Now, let's see if you'll find yourself safe. Impact Barrage," He whisked his arms to the center, his palms clapping upon meeting. The missiles began to take flight with velocity as it homed on the shielded being. The dagger-like projectiles exploded at the barrier one after the other, each a moment for the barrier to falter. It was not holding well any longer as the white one began to fall to his knees, losing focus. The shield vanished and the array of missiles collided upon him and an explosion was made. The dust and the cloud of flames became the sign of defeat with the horde obliterated at that moment. As the dust settled, he sauntered near the fallen foe and found its insignia, a sphere.

"Well, so much for the Illuminati's squad." Criel casually said to himself. He turned and walked away from the school campus, the sun giving trail to his path. Yet upon reaching the gate, it came to him. "This isn't right. It was too easy for me. I must find them."

Criel went to the motorbike parked upon the side. He placed his helmet as he wore his jacket. Starting the engine of the vehicle, he speeded through the road and searched for them.

Meanwhile, Kojiro and Kamui felt a disturbance in the air. Akira felt it soon after. Pai and Alia glanced at Kamui and Akira who stopped at that moment. Kaze looked at Kojiro as he gave Kaze an uneasy gaze.

"Something's bothering these three." Kaze said to them.

"Did something happen?" Pai asked.

"I am not sure though. But Kamui seemed fine a while ago." Alia added.

Ciel gazed at Kojiro and she knew something's bothering him. She felt uneasy soon after as she had felt before. _Strange, it was like last time two days ago._

The sky began to grow dark, the wind passing slowly with its frigid caress. The rustling leaves seemed unnatural as Kojiro turned and stared at a shadow behind him at a distance. As everyone turned, it struck fear as it sent in its threat.

(End of Chapter 5)

Author's tête-à-tête

The threat arises. What does the Illuminati intend to do? Now that danger is among the group, what will unfold then? Destiny invokes…

No new characters at the moment but here's another question that would like to repeat itself.

Who is Criel Delacroix?

Now guess who he really is. The truth will be revealed in the next chapter.

I would like to thank you for your patronage. Your reviews helped me write this fic. I would also like to thank you readers for reading and I hope you find it worthwhile. The next chapter is coming soon. Brace on people…

Sydney Grise


	6. Chapter 6 Awakening in Twilight

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: Some characters, antagonist, minor sides, are owned by yours truly.

This chapter is dedicated to MegaAuthor and Rising Dragon

And now, chapter 6

**VI. Awakening in Twilight**

From the shadows hidden by the twilight was a silhouette of a massive being with a stature of 7 feet. Kojiro stood watch at a distance as the figure sauntered slowly. He grimaced as he felt his hand clasp the handle of his saber. He could feel Ciel's arms clinging to him as she shuddered with the image of the being. Her breathing increased as she felt fear take over. Kojiro tightened the grip of the object upon his hand as he backed off a little.

Criel was rushing through the streets, partly empty due to the number of vehicles passing through the path. He turned on one corner smoothly while he went on with his motorbike.

"This isn't good. They can't handle it by themselves." Criel whispered to himself as he rode swiftly on his motorbike. He twisted the throttle of the vehicle as it accelerated. "I must hurry."

Akira took Pai's hand as he brought her to come closer behind him. Kaze remained at his stance while Mayu stood beside him as a group of Blood Flaw came forth from the distortion. Kamui stepped forward as he felt the ring materialize upon his wrist. It was beginning to gather energy as his body slightly glowed. Alia stepped back as he noticed his action.

"Akira, Kojiro. We have a different problem. We have to protect them from these freaks." Kamui said with a firm tone.

"I was aware of that. It'll be hard but we have to take them elsewhere." Kojiro replied, noticing this premise. "But where should we go to now…?"

Kamui said nothing as he stretched his hand and fired a massive charge shot, clearing their path of the minions. "Guys, this way,"

The group ran on that direction as Kamui led them in their escape. Ciel stumbled as the others ran. Kojiro turned back and found her a prey to the attack of these foes. She was in shock as she raised her hand to her head, letting out a scream. But she turned and found Kojiro standing with the saber revealing its blade while they were slashed into pieces as they were thrown aside with one stroke. Kojiro took her hand and helped her stand. Another Blood Flaw pounced but was slashed down with a rising vertical slash.

"We have to run." Kojiro said to her as he held her hand and ran. Ciel followed while being tugged along with him through the avenue.

On the other hand, Criel rushed through the street and found a group of Blood Flaw blocking his path. He turned and stopped his bike sideways, quickly whisking his hand as he hurled a crescent blade upon them. It took flight as it whirled and struck them down as it curved and returned to his grasp.

"Almost there. They should be here somehow." Criel smirked as he hurled three of these crescent blades upon another wave of foes. "This just feels like the old days."

Kamui and Alia stopped at a dead end around the alley. The Blood Flaw came in groups as they were cornered, showing no path of escape that is to be done. Kamui clenched his fist as the energy gathered upon his arm, the ring revolving around his wrist as it gathered energy. But on that same moment, Alia felt her head throb in pain as it drove her down on her knees. Kamui turned his sight to her as she was clinging on his leg.

"Alia, are you alright?" Kamui called out to her. "Hey, Alia…"

She never answered as her grasp tightened upon his trousers. There was not much time left as they pounced at the pair. Kamui sensed them as they were about to strike. The claws came and struck the motionless form. A torn piece of cloth fell on the pavement. Kamui raised his hand at the pouncing foe as its claw shred only the sleeve of his uniform. Strangely, it didn't wound him as the ring that circled his hand brought in protrusions that blocked the attack while a field of energy circled around his form like a barrier. Alia was shocked at what she saw. Kamui summon his strength as he pushed them back with his arms with much force that hurled them to the ground. He stretched his hand as the protruding bars unleashed themselves as they spread in a hexagonal formation. The energy field that circled his body came to move as they gathered upon the ring and unto his palm. Half of the bars made of unnatural material folded back as they touched the arm while the rest bent slightly in a triangular alignment. Kamui held his outstretched hand as he heard the voice within.

"_It's time to awaken…"_

Kamui released the shot as it was unleashed upon his foes. The energy blasted out three shots as they coiled around like serpents. As it made its impact upon the enemy, it destroyed those who blocked their path. Alia was astonished upon such sight, shocked at what just happened. But it was taken over by relief. The formation upon Kamui's hand began to vanish, reverting back to its former form.

"W-what just happened there…?" Alia muttered. It was too much for her to see. But she felt a prompting within her as she sensed the enemy. "Kamui, it's still there."

Heeding her words, Kamui stretched his hand and began a barrage of charged energy shots upon that direction. The battalion that came had no chance to counter or run with this action.

Kojiro and Ciel were still running as they are being pursued. The Blood Flaw were gaining as one pounced to strike Ciel. Kojiro pulled her close to him, putting her to safety while the assailant missed. Ciel went behind him as Kojiro slashed the being with a vertical stroke, cutting it in half. There came three more upon their direction. As one of them lunged forth with its claws thrusting towards him, the other launched up in the air with a descending attack as they targeted to kill both of them.

"Ciel, stay back," Kojiro warned her as he clasped the saber with both hands. He parried the incoming thrust as he angled his blade diagonally, deflecting the enemy towards the side. Then, he turned as he caught the limb of the assailant with his right hand while he flipped his grip with the saber with the left hand and gave a rising slash dividing the enemy cleanly in half. He then held the saber with both hands as he let the blade stroke down with force like a hammer. With the force exerted, it sent a blast of energy that blew the incoming attacker into pieces. Kojiro was surprised with the effect of the attack.

"_You must grow more in strength." _

A shrill scream was heard behind him. Kojiro turned, finding a Blood Flaw stalking and readying itself to pounce. Ciel was down on the ground in fear as she was crawling away. Kojiro felt the voice again, calling the shots.

:_"Now I shall give you another gift…Aim as you would hold a gun."_

Kojiro followed as light gathered upon his palm, crafting a weapon. As the light settled, it gave shape to a firearm resembling a pistol. He pulled the trigger as it fired a shot upon the chest of the enemy. It was pushed back but still standing. Then again, Kojiro shot it once more as it brought the enemy down. Without any thought bothering him, he rushed to Ciel's side.

"Are you alright?" Kojiro inquired with concern, kneeling next to her.

She only nodded with a sign of relief. Kojiro reached his hand to her as the buster gun vanished upon the flash of light.

"Can you stand?" he held her hand as she tried to stand on her two feet. Then slowly they sauntered away.

Akira and Pai were walking, searching for the rest of the group. Akira was cautious as Pai walked a bit closer to him. The shadows lurking upon the corners startled her, letting out a muffled cry. She clung on to Akira, shuddering in fear.

"…what was that…?" she whispered.

"Stay close to me, Pai. We don't know what's going to show up." Akira replied to her as he kept himself alert and continued walking. Pai kept close as both of them walked through the dark street.

Akira felt the air in its tense state, a presence is being evident. Then from the shadows the Blood Flaw came forth and charged forward. Pai held Akira close as she stood behind him in fear. As if out of reflex, Akira stretched his hand and light gathered upon his palm, revealing the pistol upon his hand as the light dissipated. He began shooting them one by one without hesitation. And at every shot made, one by one they collapsed. But a Blood Flaw lunged out of the group. Akira found the rushing being and pulled the trigger, pushing the enemy back with the impact of the energy shot made.

"Tch, we have to find them. Mayu and Kaze are in danger." Akira grimaced as they kept on searching.

Kaze and Mayu ran, being pursued by the Blood Flaw as they came in a pack. Before them, another pack came to being as they blocked the path. They were encased in between without escape. Kaze felt his heart pound as he could do nothing. Mayu felt the same thing as she stood behind him. The silence took over as something began to unveil within them.

_If this is the end, this sucks. This is a nightmare..._Mayu thought to herself as she watched them approach slowly. _Someone, please help._

_If only I could fight. _Kaze wished in his thoughts when he clasped his card deck. Then he felt a shock within his body. A purple glow enveloped his body on that moment. Mayu saw him, unable to shout due to the terror felt.

"_You are not alone Kaze, now draw those cards and use your skill in such games." _the voice whispered within Kaze's mind. He drew a hand of five cards and with one hand he revealed his hand to himself. He smirked as he glared at their assailants. _"Now, throw the cards at them. I will show its power."_

Kaze followed as he hurled the cards in the air. The light revealed the hand of three aces and two kings. The cards gathered and circled whilst light amassed. From the encased light was a barrage of cards rushing quickly upon their foes, dealing their destruction as they were struck down by razor sharp projectiles.

"Death House…" said a familiar voice from afar. Kaze heard it clearly along with the sound of an engine revving, resounding louder. From above came a figure of a man on a motorbike. The vehicle landed before Kaze and Mayu and stretched his hand and sent out azure spheres. It froze one Blood Flaw as it hit while sending shards of ice unto others, impaling them with the frozen pieces. He gazed at the other side as he saw the fallen gray beings, noting the impaled cards upon their bodies. Kaze and Mayu stood unknowing of the stranger's identity.

"So you have awakened. There could be more of you." he said calmly. "Here, ride on. I'll take you to a safe place."

Unable to respond with words, Kaze and Mayu hitched a ride on the stranger's motorcycle. Securely placed on their seats, the biker rode and went through the Blood Flaw without effort. Little by little, they lost sight of the violent beings as they stopped on a bus stop near the park.

"Here we are." he said as he stopped before the shed. Mayu and Kaze disembarked from their ride. "Now I should go and find the rest."

Kaze felt a sense of familiar identity upon hearing the stranger's voice. He gazed at the person and whispered. "I think I have heard that voice from somewhere. Excuse me sir, but have we met before?"

The stranger left no answer as he turned with his bike and said his parting words. "I'll be back and we'll talk about this later. Stay there." Without any delay, he sped off as he went on with his searching.

Akira and Pai continued walking in a dark alley. The sun has already gone and the darkness took over. The street lamps were the only thing that gave light to their path. It was quiet, only breathing and footsteps echoed.

"Do you think they're gone?" Pai asked Akira with a soft voice.

"I hope they are." Akira replied as he let out a sigh. "The truth is that if felt like I was reliving a certain memory, repeating an experience that I have faced but it even intensified. It's strange."

Pai smiled at him as she heard Akira's words. "It sounds strange but it is like that."

"Yeah, I guess."

A piece of metal fell unto a ground with a ping breaking the still silence. Akira and Pai turned and searched where it came from. By reflex, Akira raised his pistol and aimed at a dark corner. Tension arose from his form as he waited.

"Hey, put it down. It's just us." said Kamui's voice as from the shadows revealed Kamui and Alia walking towards their direction.

"Don't scare us like that." Akira replied, lowering the gun.

"Like you're gonna have a heart attack." Alia snickered.

"Ok, that's it." Akira reacted with temper.

"Alright, now to find the others…" Kamui said to them as he walked along with Alia. Akira and Pai followed the pair as they searched for Kojiro and Ciel.

Kojiro held Ciel's hand as they sauntered. The moonlight showed its first sign of its smile. The crescent serenity gave little comfort to Ciel as she limped. Kojiro stopped as he turned to her with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'm alright." she said to him but she twitched in pain.

"Don't force yourself." Kojiro replied as he helped her down, laying her on a nearby light post. Soon after, he brought his form beside her as his form touched the pavement of the sidewalk. "Rest for a while. It'll be alright."

"Will it be alright?" Ciel asked softly, exhausted by the pain and the fear. "Kojiro, do you think everything…will be alright?"

Kojiro gazed at her face as she leaned on his shoulder as she rested. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Then he calmly answered. "Yes, it will be alright. I promise."

The silence parted from them, broken by a sudden noise. A tremor shook the pair as a huge figure came before them. Its eyes filled with malice glared at the two as its hands sparked and flickered. The being clad in golden armor snapped its fingers as it sent a shot of electricity to her. Kojiro threw his form aside as he grasped Ciel's body and rolled aside. Shaken, Ciel felt dazed while she rested within Kojiro's arms.

"Ciel, wake up… Ciel," Kojiro called her name as he tried to wake her up but no answer came to be heard. He laid her upon the tree to rest, in him came an ardent urge.

Kojiro turned to the being clad in golden armor. He rose as he clenched his fist and gripped the saber's handle as its blade materialized. Clasping it with both hands, he angled his weapon and stood his ground before this massive being. The gold one snickered with malice as his hand flickered with energy.

"_You will now die…" _

Kojiro felt something within him gather upon the blade. He felt a fervent will come forth within him as an aura of crimson eminence came to being, veiling his body. The gold one gathered his power as he hurled a ball of charged energy. Kojiro dashed forward, feeling his senses sharpen at that moment and with a swing of his blade, he parried and deflected the shot back to the enemy. The gold being deflected the shot with its palm, whisking it aside. But as the flash of plasma was deflected, the being turned a blind eye upon Kojiro's form as a slash struck his chest and arm as it went through. The adversary groaned with pain as it sent its fist to strike Kojiro, sending his body to the side rolling upon the pavement. He quickly recovered from the fall as he stood and grasped his blade firmly.

"I will not forgive you for what you did." Kojiro said with a cold tone, his tone ran harsh as he glared at the enemy with his gray eyes.

Yet it was unnoticed. The being was taking ample steps on where Ciel was. Kojiro was about to make an attack when an array of energy came rushing towards the adversary. Three energy beams that coiled about in helixes made its collision upon the enemy, damaging its arm. The being halted and made its turn upon where Kojiro stood but soon after, a barrage of shots were made as it hit the body and arms and a few on the head. Kojiro only stood there wondering where it came from when…

"Guess you need help for this one." Akira said to him.

Kojiro turned to his back and found Kamui and Akira, along with Pai and Alia. Bewildered upon seeing the latter pair, he looked at Akira and Kamui with a questioning gaze.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to finish this guy up." Kamui rashly said to Kojiro.

The being roared as it began to flicker and gather plasma. The electricity was conjured into a charged sphere affront its form, readying itself to attack. But as it was going to initiate its attack, a sphere of ice came with great velocity. It struck the being and froze its body as it canceled the charging. A noise of a motorbike was heard soon after as a dark figure came skidding affront the trio. The black motorcycle and the rider faced them and gave his hint.

"Now's your chance," said the stranger. "Use your powers together. Kamui, focus your energy and use the Dragon Shot. Akira, shoot a barrage on the creature for cover fire while Kamui initiates his shot. Kojiro, focus your energy on the blade for this single blow. Do it now."

The trio did what the stranger said. Akira dashed on the right side, unleashing a barrage with his pistols. Kamui remained on where he stood as he stretched his hand, summoning the ring and the bars that surrounded his hand in a delta formation as it began to amass energy. Kojiro clasped his saber as he concentrated his will upon the weapon. He then dashed towards the enemy. Akira halted his barrage when Kojiro jumped and slashed with all his strength.

"Ganzanha!" Kojiro shouted as a disembodied voice mingled with his as he stroked the saber with power. The saber flashed and sent a geyser of energy upon the being. Then, he sidestepped and dashed aside upon sensing Kamui's attack coming into place.

Kamui held his hand as he recoiled upon releasing the shot. The barrier of energy gathered into his hand and released three 'dragons' as they rushed upon the enemy with force. It broke the frost as it collided upon impact, destroying their foe through that last attack.

"Whew, it's over." Kamui sighed as he turned to Alia.

Alia smiled as she approached Kamui. Akira and Pai went to Kamui as soon as the battle was over.

"Yeah, what a nightmare," Akira said with exhaustion as they went to Kojiro.

Kojiro ran from the group on that moment. Akira wondered what made him do so.

"Hey what just came to him? He rushed off all of a sudden?" Akira asked.

Kamui only watched Kojiro fade through the shadows, reappearing soon after with Ciel in his arms as he approached the group. "There's your answer Akira."

"There are others waiting for you at the waiting shed." the stranger said to them. "It's nearby."

The group followed the stranger as they went to the shed a few blocks away. Kaze and Mayu caught a glimpse of the group coming to where they were. An expression of relief passed upon them but Kojiro was quiet while holding Ciel in his arms. Kaze then turned to the stranger and remembered his query earlier.

"That reminds me, who are you?" Kaze asked suddenly.

"Yeah, how did you know our names?" Akira added his question.

The stranger made no comment. He placed his hands upon his helmet and removed it in front of them. As the head gear was off, long platinum hair flowed through as it danced through the wind, revealing his face in the process. The group was in shock upon seeing him.

"Mr. Delacroix?" the group came with a startled look.

Criel smiled at them as he expressed his concern on that night. Questions rained down on him on that evening that he had a hard time answering them. Instead of giving them answers, he raised his hand and demanded silence.

"Aren't you glad you're still alive and well?" Criel contradicted their questions with this thought. "Reserve the questions tomorrow. First things first, you have to go home. Your parents are worried about you."

"But how do we go home?" Mayu asked.

"I got that settled." Criel answered with a clap of his hands. A white van arrived shortly on the location. The group stared at the van as the door opened. As someone stepped out of the van, Kamui noticed the person that drove the vehicle. The shoes, the jeans, the white t-shirt and the black vest, it matched with her shoulder length hair of blue and red highlights.

"Whoa, she's cute…" Akira and Kaze said in unison. Kamui was aghast.

"Mana…?" Kamui said upon seeing the lady. "What are you doing here, sis?"

The two turned to Kamui upon his statement. "That's your sister?"

"Oh, so looks like I'll be escorting them home." Mana said with her cheerful tone. "Looks like you'll be helping me Kamui."

Kamui sighed upon her sister's comment. Kojiro on the other hand sat on the steps of the shed with Ciel in his arms. Criel noticed this as he approached the young man.

"So, is she alright Kojiro?" Criel asked him with calm.

"I promised her that it'll be alright…but…" Kojiro said with gloom, feeling the burden and failure in upholding his promise.

"Don't worry about it. She's alright." Criel answered. "You see, I've been taking care of her since I came here. She's alright, and I trust you for it. You protected her."

Kojiro gave a puzzled look. He never understood what he meant. Criel smiled at him warmly as he tapped his shoulder. His crimson eyes glanced at Ciel and Kojiro as he told him a truth that he alone will understand.

"Kojiro, I took care of Ciel since she was little. I protected her and raised her. Her mother…she was not heard of ever since. So as a promise, I watched over her."

"So, you're her father?" Kojiro calmly raised inquiry.

"Yeah…"

"But what about her clothes…and where will she stay?"

"I trust you to take care of her. Mana took care of the clothes that she'll need. Let her spend the night at your house. Will that be fine?"

Kojiro felt a crimson flush upon his face. But he also felt warmth from Criel's words. He smiled and gazed at Ciel's face. She was peaceful and serene in her unconscious form.

"_How I watch you sleep…peacefully within the arms of serenity…"_

(End of Chapter 6)

Author's tête-à-tête

How will this fare to their destiny? Will the truth be revealed? Will hearts ever come intertwined in this cycle? Only fate knows the answer.

The new characters (I guess you saw someone here):

Mana – (this would sound easy)

The whole truth behind the mystery of characters will be revealed in the following chapters. A character will return in the next chapter. Please review and give your comments and guesses. Hope you hang on and enjoy…

Sydney Grise


	7. Chapter 7 L'arcenciel Arc in the Sky

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

**VII. L'arc-en-ciel (The Arc in the Sky)**

Darkness, confusion, pain, warmth; they mingled within the shock that took over her. So much fear has taken its manifestation on that moment. She felt her strength faded, her grasp to her control diminished as she felt darkness take over her sight. The only thing that she could hear within the silence was the pulse that repeated its tempo. The heart and its throbbing pace continued, the deafening stillness taking over her.

How it seemed close, the frigid hands caressing her as everything seemed to fade from her grasp. Loneliness and fear taking over, it seemed eternal that it was about to end. She began to feel light, drifting away. How her mind questioned where she was. Knowing not if it will be eternal silence, a warmth permeating from a drop was felt on her cheek. Then, like a hand clasping her visage, she raised a question in her mind.

_Am I alone? It feels empty. Am I going to disappear? _

"_Ciel…Ciel…"_

A voice that made its beckon, reaching out to her, made its grasp of familiar thoughts. She seemed to recognize the voice; it made her utter softly a name that she treasured. A name that came dear…

"Kojiro…"

A teardrop rolled from her eyes, searching its way towards the void encasing her. It rippled and made its echo, letting the light take its dance. Wisps of light flickered like stars in the night sky as she found herself drifting upon the crystalline waters. The azure sky with its veils of white and shade of indigo gave its calm, troubling her no more. The arc in the sky gave its welcome with its spectral craft. Yet the stillness was short-lived, the silence broken once more.

"_Ciel…Ciel…" _came the still voice. It beckoned, soft yet it began to amplify.

She caught sight of a silhouette slowly approaching her. The long flowing hair of golden shade danced upon its descent, reaching its hand to her. And the voice came once more.

"…_Ciel…Ciel…"_

"Open your eyes, Ciel."

Ciel stirred, opening her eyes as a gasp left her lips. The sight welcomed her eyes, the hues of blue and white welcomed her sight as the lines became definite with its detail. The golden rays peered through the room, welcoming her as she woke up. She began to question what has just happened.

"A…dream…?"

Her mind searching for answers but the answers seemed blank. A damp piece of cloth rested upon her forehead. Tilting her head to her side, she glanced at the furnishings of the room and taking sight of the door. She felt her body still strained from before. Turning her glance to the other side, she saw the window and the light peering through the curtain of white. She also saw a pair of bags on the desk. She recognized her own beside a familiar looking one as it laid on the floor leaning on the desk's leg.

"This looks familiar...where am I?" she pondered to herself upon whispering to herself those words. As she tried to rise from her bed, the sheet that covered her crawled away as it exposed her fair skin to the light. The only thing on her body that remained was the set of undergarments. Her mind wandered, confused on what took place.

"What just happened?" she whispered with a muffled gasp. Suspicion, confusion and a slight line of distress came to mind when she remembered a voice that called her name during that dream.

The door began to open, creaking upon its motion. It opened in its slow pace as a familiar figure entered the room. She raised the edge of the blanket upon the level of her neck, covering herself. She felt a rush of embarrassment as she caught glance of the lining of the stranger's jeans. Her gaze rose upon the crimson t-shirt and the long flowing hair bound in a ponytail. He carried a tray with him, a meal for her. And upon seeing his face, a flush of crimson rushed upon her face.

"So you're up, Ciel." Kojiro smiled warmly as he walked in slowly with the tray in hand. He went towards the desk and laid the tray as he took his seat on the chair nearby. Ciel felt a number of questions rushing within her, longing to make its break.

"Uh…Kojiro…" Ciel asked, stammering as she spoke.

Kojiro came close to her as he placed his palm upon her forehead. He sighed as he went back to the chair and took the bowl into his hand. "Well, looks like you're getting better. Is there something that you want to ask?"

"Uh, Kojiro…did…uh…did you…see…anything…?" Ciel blushed as she stammered with her words once more.

Kojiro wondered what Ciel mentioned to her. A few moments passed and he blushed soon after. He gulped and turned away. "I saw nothing…"

Silence took over. The shy looks on their faces brought a strange sensation within the air. Ciel's heart raced on that moment as Kojiro gazed at her. He looked at her in the eye, showing his concern to her as he held the steaming bowl of soup. Stirring it to cool it down, he gazed at her and smiled.

"Here, have some of this." Kojiro said to her with a gentle tone as he brought her to sip the warm broth and cream. Ciel drank the serving, the warmth filling her body in gradual state. She could feel her strength return in its slow pace. "So, does it taste good?"

Ciel nodded as she gazed at him. Kojiro stirred the substance as took another and gave it to her. As it went on, she felt well. This act of kindness made her feel secured in his presence. Kojiro brought the half-empty bowl to his desk as he tried to clear his throat and took a deep breath. Ciel felt the urge to speak as she gazed demurely at her form.

"Kojiro, what happened to me?" she asked softly.

Kojiro froze as he remembered a promise on that moment. He hung his head as he leaned over, his eyes closed for a while. As he opened his eyes, he spoke.

"I…I did all I could to protect you. I fought for your sake…" Kojiro said with a silent tone, he felt regret dancing with his words. "…soon after, Mr. Delacroix came and told me to take care of you…"

Ciel was quiet as she cast her gaze upon Kojiro. As he lifted his head, his gray eyes met her azure shaded eyes. Noticing the fair complexion of her skin being bare to the light, he felt a rush of red into his head. He squinted and looked up as he stuttered.

"Uh…that...well, I…I have to wash your clothes since they're soiled and stuff…and you had that slight fever so you ended up in my room to rest…"

Kojiro bowed his head as he panted. He felt uneasy on that moment but a chuckle of soft laughter filled his ears. Ciel giggled at Kojiro's reaction, raising the sheet near her face as she laughed. Kojiro lifted his head and smiled at her. And on that moment she whispered a phrase with a soft voice.

"Thank you, Kojiro…" Ciel uttered as she wore her smile.

Kojiro became still as those words instilled warmth within. He perused at her and he felt his heart take its beat, its pulse dominant to his hearing. He smiled back as he rose from his seat and took the utensils. As he was about to leave the room, he gave a glance at her once more.

"Ciel, if there's anything you need, call me." Kojiro said to her. "Mana was kind enough to bring a set of clothes. They're right beside the bed. Make yourself at home. I'll be in the balcony if you need me."

Ciel watched Kojiro walk away from the room, the door closing behind him. She then tilted her head as she noticed Kojiro's uneasiness. She rose from the bed, leaving the blanket behind and placing her body bare to the light. Taking a few steps, she went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Kojiro was quiet as he stood on the balcony. The gentle breeze caressed his face as it brushed his hair and his clothes. The earring of sapphire dangling on its tip swung slightly, his thoughts running in a pendulum of recall. The whistling breeze whispered in his ears as he closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts.

The silence seemed deep when the thoughts revolved around Ciel's body, cycling in his mind. He shook his head as he tried to rid of those thoughts. But on that instance, a rush in his body came about. He seemed puzzled with himself as he cast his eyes upon the trees that flow with their leaves made brazen with the autumn air. A query ran into his mind, asking himself quietly as he watched the trees dance, their leaves rustling with the wind.

_It seems strange. It feels different than before. _Kojiro thought as he gazed at his palm. _Well, I guess there's no turning back now. _He smiled as he gazed to the sky, the wind passing by as it brushed his long blond hair once more.

Ciel began wearing the pink shirt that was in the set of clothes Mana gave to Kojiro. Stroking her long blond hair out of the rounded collar of the shirt, she grabbed a pair of jeans and wore them. Placing the buttons in, taking the belt and placing it on the denim trousers, a ringing resounded with its polyphonic tune. She turned as she sat on the bedside, taking the mobile phone lying on the bed. He pressed a key and began to answer.

"Hello?" Ciel answered, a smile on her face came soon after. "Rouge,"

"_Hey, Ciel, how are you?"_

Ciel clamped the phone between her head and right shoulder. "Well, I'm alright."

"_I heard something bad happened. I hope you weren't hurt."_

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Ciel reached for the socks and placed them upon her feet as the cloth rolled upon the skin as it covered it.

"_So, can you come here at the mall today?"_

Ciel placed her feet upon a pair of sneakers, tying the shoe laces in place. "Sorry Rouge, I can't go."

"_Come on, did something happen to you?"_

"No, it's a bit strange you see." Ciel held the phone with her hand as she stood. Her hair flowed down upon her back.

"_Well, where are you? Are you home?"_

"No." Ciel answered as she looked at the window. "I'm not at home right now. I'm at Kojiro's place."

"_What was that!? How did you end up there? I bet you were able to 'have' him. So something happened right?"_

"That's not it. When I woke up, I was in his room."

"_Well, something did happen."_

"It's not what you think ok? Well, I'll call you later."

"Hey wait—"the phone hung up as she placed it on the bed, pouting at her. Ciel then gazed at the mirror as she took a deep breath. Her thoughts dwelled on Kojiro as she began to bind her hair. _If only it was that simple._

Ciel left the room as she looked for Kojiro. Walking through the corridors of the house, she ended up in a room where the balcony was found. The glass divider brought the light in abundance. As her eyes browsed the room, she took notice of a piano that sat on the corner of the room, near the window. Staring at the black body that gleamed under the light, her curiosity took over as she neared the instrument and opened the cover. She then took her place on the bench and raised the cover on the keys. Placing her hand on one key, letting out a note echoing in the room, she placed both hands and started playing. Her fingers played a tune that resounded with familiarity.

Kojiro caught the sound of the piano from where he was. He turned to his back as he went inside. As he was near the glass door, he found Ciel's form on the piano as she played. Kojiro watched her as her fingers danced on the keys of black and white, playing the tune of a song that Kojiro knew by heart. Time passed on its flow with the music making its path. And she halted with the song, finishing it with grace.

"Regret…" Kojiro's voice caught Ciel off guard. Ciel turned and saw Kojiro's leaning form on the side of the sliding glass door. She gave a puzzled look at him, wondering about what it meant. "The name of that song, Regret…"

Ciel nodded as she replied, "I learned this from my dad. He taught me that song when I was still in junior high."

Kojiro perused at her, noticing the clothes that Mana provided. It suited her well. But he turned his gaze to the sky as he sighed.

"Ciel, I'm sorry." These words came with a dance of regret. "If that incident never happened, you wouldn't have been in trouble. It was my fault."

Ciel looked at him; his profile gave a hint of gloom. She felt gratitude prompting within her for Kojiro. She rose from her seat and took a few steps, stopping midway.

"Kojiro, you made a promise to me." Ciel said to him, her tone gentle yet convicting in nature. "I can still remember those words that you said before the time I lost consciousness."

Kojiro turned his head, shifting his sight to Ciel. A pause of silence took over them as the clock with its ticking motion echoed within the premise. Ciel smiled at him when she ambled to him. She halted once more as Kojiro brought himself in an erect posture, he remembered the promise.

"I made that promise…because I…"

Kojiro felt Ciel fall into his arms, her face embraced upon his chest. He was startled as he felt his heart pound wildly on that moment. Time seemed to have halted, sending its eternal gaze. And what welcomed him was her gentle voice.

"You promised to protect me. I am glad you did. You kept that promise for me."

He was taken in astonishment; he felt his chest being soaked and damp. Soft sobs were heard as the ticking clock made of their form.

"…I was so scared and alone…you have not realized that I felt no one will be there for me….If you could understand my fear…"

Kojiro wrapped her hands around her, receiving her in his arms. He felt the warmth as he whispered to her.

"I understand now….I made that promise for you. It's because I'm afraid of losing someone…I'm afraid of losing you."

Ciel lifted her head and glanced at Kojiro's gray eyes. She could hear his heart beating as it pulsed with its distinct manner. And evident in his eyes, he was being drawn closer to her at every second. Kojiro whispered to her once more.

"I'm afraid of losing someone important…" Kojiro softly said to her.

"I know that…Kojiro." Ciel replied as she felt drawn to him closer. She leaned her head to his shoulder as she heard the ticking clock, an accompaniment of a music box played within the air.

"Well, I will protect you. I promise that."

Meanwhile, two strangers crossed paths. In the garden filled with trees of pine, oak and maple, the two stood underneath the shade and the showering glow of the sun. The wind passed as the sea of trees resonated with their wavelike song. The scarf of yellow adorned on the young man fluttered along the breeze as the linings of his crimson coat followed along. His ruffled hair was brushed by the gust as his eyes peered through the sunglasses that he wore. The other broke with a smile, his platinum hair danced along the wind as he placed his hands inside the pocket of his long black coat. Silence resounded with the wind as a welcome.

"So, Klaha, how are things in your trip?" the man with the scarf asked.

Klaha smiled as he sauntered nearer, his leather boots crunched the fallen brown leaves. "Well, I did what was needed. I have to try what I can in this investigation."

"I see…"

"Now, any news when I was away…?" Klaha raised his query, staring at the ruffled black hair that danced in the windy woods.

"Some strange movements took place. Something triggered them to wake up."

Klaha smirked at him and gazed at his gloved hand, clenching it with its leather surface crackling. He knew deep inside that it was there all along.

"I hope the rest of us know of this." Klaha commented his concern. "So Takenori, I've heard from Mana that they moved to attack them. I should thank Criel for helping. We have to meet them at Criel's house. There's not enough time for any dalliances."

"I'll go ahead and talk to Criel. You and Mana should investigate further in this. It'll be better if you visit the other watchers along the way."

Klaha smirked at Takenori's comment as he went to his motorbike and equipped his helmet. He then made a turn and sped away from the park. Takenori turned his back and flash stepped from the scene as if nothing happened.

(End of Chapter 7)

Author's tête-à-tête

The truth shall soon be told. The dormant humanity shall soon reveal them in a mirror of truth.

By the way, I want your comments. Please I need help, I think I was lacking in the fluff part that my mind killed me there. Suggestions are welcomed….

And the new character is….

Takenori (this guy came out for how many times…guess you know this already now that he has a name)

Please review. I appreciate your words of whatever they are. Reviews, suggestions, comments….even flames are accepted. Thank you again.

Sydney Grise


	8. Chapter 8 Enlightenment

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: This whole chapter is coinciding with the previous chapters. It happened on the same day, and the latter half will show the continuation of where the previous chapter left off. And now, let the waltz begin.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you chapter 8.

**VIII. Enlightenment**

The morning sun made its welcome upon the windows of the room. Kamui sat on the bedside, awake from his sleep. Shirtless and drenched in cold sweat, he gazed at his right hand as he felt it quiver. He recalled the event, a puzzle within his mind. He rose, and went to the bathroom, washing his face as his mind dwelt on the thoughts that seemed to have plagued him.

Water flowed through the white sink as it made its own pool of crystalline clarity. His thoughts came to him. The time when his hand glowed with the ring that braced his wrist as it hovered and gathered energy. The voice in his mind stated a command to strike, the shot leaving his hand as it destroyed the dark beings of enmity. And on that moment from the eve that passed where it made protrusions as it amplified and revealed a powerful strike. The energy that gathered as barrier that protected him rushing to his hand with three spheres and making its influx towards the target with a spiraling helix as it destroyed his foes. It was an image of his manner in battle as it made its mark on his head. Kamui clasped the water into his hands, droplets trickled from his palms. And with that moment, he flushed it towards his face.

_It did not seem very human at all. _Kamui pondered as he took another splash of water into his face, its cool caress making its mark. "Why is this happening in the first place?"

He closed his eyes as he dipped his face to the water. His mind drifted and an image of Alia came to mind. Her face that showed a strange aura of mystery was making its own revolution. The moment when she fell to the ground as her head brought its aching, her form in a weak state as she clung to his leg as he was going to make his attack on the enemy. And as he gazed upon her eyes on that moment, he noticed the glow of amber that flickered. What did this mean?

His eyes shot open as he retracted from his submerged state. Gasping for air at that moment with the trickling of water, he stared at the mirror and perused at his own reflection. Without any word made, he turned and took the towel nearby and rid himself of the troubling thoughts.

At the kitchen, a woman made preparations upon the table. The highlights of blue and red shone with gloss upon the light of the morning. The apron blended with the jeans and the purple shirt she wore. Laying the dishes filled with bacon and eggs, she took off the apron for a while and took her seat on the dining table. Soon after that, Kamui came out dressed with his blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. He wore no scarf on that moment as he sat down.

"Morning Kamui," she gave her greeting. "So, did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine, Mana." Kamui answered, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Mana looked at Kamui and noticed an expression that seemed unchanging. He seemed to drift away from usual. No word followed from his lips as he continued on his meal. She noticed this and recalled the reason behind Criel's appearance.

_So he still hasn't figured out yet. _Mana thought._ He has to know somehow. If only he was here._

"Sis, do you plan to go somewhere later?" Kamui asked as he looked at her casually.

"I'll be staying here for a while." Mana answered, "I'm expecting someone to visit here."

Kamui shrugged and finished his meal. The thoughts rendered in his mind continued to make its flash. He stood soon after and departed the dining table, heading back to his own room. Mana sighed at his brother as she revealed the pendant that hung on her neck, hidden within her shirt. Opening the round face, she smiled upon the image that lay upon halves, a picture of a man with ruffled hair and hazel eyes on one end, and a picture of a man with shoulder length platinum hair and gray eyes on the other.

_Brother… _She thought with a sigh as she closed the locket and hid it once more.

Kamui entered his room and went to his desk. As he was about to take the bag resting on top of the desk, a polyphonic ring echoed within the four corners of the room. Kamui searched for his phone, finding it resting on his desk beside the bag. He picked it up and answered.

"Kamui here," he answered.

"_Kamui, it's me."_

"Alia," Kamui recognized the voice from the other line. He remembered quickly the whole incident from before, the thought rose from his mind. "So, are you feeling alright?"

"_I'm ok. Anyways, where should we meet? Mr. Delacroix wants to meet us today, remember?"_

"Oh, that…" Kamui posed for a moment as he took his blue scarf and carried his bag. "Well, we better go to the school theater instead. I think that's where he'll meet us."

"_Ok. Uh…Kamui…"_

"What is it Alia?" he asked, halting on that moment.

"_About last night…Do you find it strange? Mr. Delacroix was there too. And that thing that came from your hand. It's too strange."_

Kamui felt his thought rush quickly into his mind. "Alia, I find it strange myself. I have no clue why this was happening in the first place. If we could ask him ourselves, then better. But let's put things aside for now. I'll see you at the theater."

"_Ok then, I'll see you around."_

The phone hung up as it marked the end of the conversation. Kamui placed the scarf on his neck and partly wrapped it around. With the bag slung on his back, he left his room in and ambled towards the door through the living room. He came across Mana who was seated on the sofa.

"Sis, I'll be going."

"Take care, Kamui." Mana replied as Kamui went to the door and left his abode.

Kamui was walking on his way to the train station. His mind recalled the past events once more. Its images came in random succession as he neared the ticket booth. The cool air brought him to wait for the right moment. He made his way to the train and took his seat. The train had a few passengers along within, making him alone on his seat while riding on his way to Heaven Dragon High.

The mind that traveled through the number of images of nature that seemed to drift quickly from the windowsill of his seat. Doubts made its course upon his mind as he watched the swift transport make its way to the city.

Back at Kamui's house, Mana sat at the sofa during the quiet moment that passed on that morning. A few moments have already passed; hours may have made its crossing. Clasping a book on her hand, she read a novel that was a gift to her by someone who is special to her. Her eyes passed by each line and letter, her mind following the narration of words. But the silence made its halt as a ringing sound resounded. Emulating an old phone, it rang with its electronic noise. Mana lowered the book in hand and reached for the mobile phone lying in her pocket.

"This is Mana." she answered. A pause on that moment made her face flash with a smile. "Klaha, what made you call?"

"_Well I'm at the gas station right now. Mind if I go there at your place first and pay a visit?"_

Mana smiled as she heard his voice. She gazed at the chimes that hung upon the window. "Well, I'd love to. So how's the trip?"

"_I'm fine; actually I'm kinda near to your place right now."_

"Oh, I see. You never told me that you'll be going for a week."

"_Did I? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I forgot to tell you about that. I'm really sorry."_

Mana chuckled as she heard his voice with delight. "Well, you had me worried."

"_Oh, you don't have to worry about things…You'll hear a knock on the door right…about……now."_

A knock sounded its mark upon the door. Mana turned upon the entrance and went there. The line was cut as soon as the door sounded its notice. Mana rose from her seat and walked towards the door, clasping the knob with slight trembling. She turned it and pulled, opening the door affront her. And what welcomed her was a man with shoulder length platinum hair. The black coat on top of his shirt of its lime shade and the trousers of black made him recognizable. Mana smiled and threw herself upon this man whom she treasured greatly. He caught her and embraced her within his arms, a warm welcome that he longed for.

"Klaha," Mana whispered to him with joy. "I'm so glad to see you."

Klaha smiled as he held her close to him. He cherished the moment being welcomed by someone that cared for him. The burden of the bag slung in his back and the weight of Mana meant nothing to him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a smooth tone lined with sweetness.

"Of course I did. You had me worried for not telling me, silly." Mana replied. She then pulled him inside the house. "Come in." she said in eagerness.

Klaha felt his loneliness fade on that moment, his worries fade on that single moment with her. He came in the house and felt its comfort within its walls. Bringing the burden of the bag down on the sofa and brought out a plastic bag filled with ingredients. This in hand, he went to the kitchen as Mana went ahead there. He laid them on the table as he set foot on the kitchen. Mana wondered what made him bring these things along.

"Mana, I took care of the ingredients." Klaha said with a smile. "I miss your way of making dishes."

Mana smiled back with Klaha's act of thoughtfulness. It was something that she had missed from him. Taking the apron on her body, she readied herself with his help at reach.

Meanwhile, Criel sat on the bench on the park a few blocks away from the theater. The sun scattered its rays as he watched his students practice their skills individually while others rested and had their break. A book clasped on his hand, he read while letting time slip for the moment. Glancing at the words imparted within its pages, he searched for a fitting piece. He winced as he placed the bookmark on that certain part. He turned to his students and rose from his seat.

"Ok, dear students," he called out as he gestured them to gather. They followed and listened to their teacher. "We'll do this again from the top. After this, you can all go. Is that clear?"

The students answered in unison, agreeing to his deal. Criel clapped his hands as a signal to begin.

The house seemed quiet at that moment. Its silence echoed within its walls as the couple gazed at the horizon through the veranda. Mana leaned her head upon her beloved's shoulder. Klaha brought his arm upon her, brining her close to his side. Everything seemed still, the wind making its song.

"Klaha, do you think all this will end?" Mana asked with a soft tone.

"For this craziness, yes, there will be an end." Klaha answered as he cuddled her. "But this time that I have with you, I wish it wouldn't end."

Mana closed her eyes as she held Klaha's hand. "If only there's something that we can do to fix this."

Klaha stroked her hair as he gazed at the horizon on that afternoon. "There will be hope to this. I'm sure of it."

It was about time the club's practice ended. Kamui stood under the shade of the tree, gazing at the bench where Criel was seated. He leaned his form upon the trunk of the tree as he waited for someone to come. It was uncalled for when a pair of hands came from behind, tapping his shoulders with a quick snap. Criel turned and smiled at the figure behind Kamui.

He quickly turned while the pain reverberated upon his shoulders. He smirked as he noticed the short blond hair and the hazel eyes. Noting the slacks of black that she wore along with the long sleeved shirt of lavender shade, he winced at who it was.

"Hey, you look drowsy." Alia gave her reply with a line of mischief.

"You don't have to hit me that way." Kamui remarked as he brought his hands to wrench around, letting the pain fade. He then turned to their teacher. "So, is there something that you have to say to us teacher?"

Criel smiled as he gazed at the pair. He held the book that he read earlier and without hesitation, he gave it to them. The two students wondered with this action.

"Here, take these and read the bookmarked area. That'll be the piece that we're going to talk about on the next meeting." Criel said nonchalantly. His then turned its serious gaze at them as he began to change the topic. "Alia, Kamui, I would like to meet you tomorrow. Kamui, bring your sister along as well. Pass the message to Kojiro and the others."

"Ok." Alia replied with affirmation.

"Sir," Kamui hesitated with his words as he took a breath. Criel gazed at this student and readied himself to listen. "Is this…about what happened recently?"

Criel only gave a nod as he rose from where he sat. He sauntered away from the pair as he gave farewell. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll tell you more about it. Till then..."

Kamui stood speechless. He turned and went on his way, the bag upon his burden. Alia followed him as they went on their way. Alia noticed the blank look in Kamui's face. An idea came to her head as she tapped Kamui's shoulder.

"Kamui," she called. "Are you heading somewhere?"

"Well, I got nowhere to go in particular." Kamui mused as he wondered.

"Mind if you come with me?" Alia made her offer, "I know a place where we can hang out for a while."

Kamui snickered upon hearing her. He smirked at the thought that others would think. "Ok, hopefully they don't think of it as a date. But it's my treat."

"Eh?" Alia came with a surprised look. "Did you hit your head?"

"Just a way of paying you back." Kamui answered as both walked on their way.

The wind made its way among the trees on the meadow where the home belonging to Kojiro stood. The sun was on its way upon the west, journeying towards the day's end. The sight it made upon the windowsill gave Kojiro a wandering thought. He can clearly remember how Ciel shed her tears upon his chest. The image of her in his arms was vivid for him to forget. He closed his eyes as he listened to the breeze making the leaves dance in the air. He brought his palm upon his chest, feeling the pulsating beat that pounded with its strange sensation.

_I can't even say to her. _Kojiro thought to himself as he lay on the bed of his room. He gazed at his hand as it revealed the dormant form of his saber, the handle. "To protect someone you treasure dearly…" He uttered as he clasped the object, vanishing soon after.

Kojiro rose from the bed, letting his form come in erect posture. As he was going to take a step, the door opened and Ciel entered the room with a tray bearing a pair of cups and a kettle. She wore a smile on her face as she looked at Kojiro.

"Have some tea Kojiro." she sounded her offer. Kojiro reverted with his form into taking his seat on the bedside. Ciel placed the tray on the desk and poured in the drink into the cup and gave it to Kojiro.

"Ciel, are going to go back home?" Kojiro asked as he took a sip from the cup. "I'm just worried."

Ciel froze on that moment. She stared at him, silent in the spur of moment.

"Don't worry about me." she answered. As she took her cup, she sat on the chair beside the desk and looked at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Kojiro seemed to hesitate, reminded of what he told her. He took a sip from the cup once more, the tea taking its relieving warmth to his form. Gazing at its glittering surface, he sighed. "It's nothing…really. Nothing important, I guess."

"Make her stay Kojiro, be a gentleman…" said a familiar voice that made its interruption.

Ciel and Kojiro turned to the door which was left open. What welcomed them was a man with a lime shaded shirt and dark shaded jeans. The black coat hung upon his shoulder as his platinum hair and gray eyes made its recognition to Kojiro. Left aghast, he sat there with a startled welcome.

"Klaha…?" Kojiro spoke with a puzzled look. He never anticipated his return nor did he expect the time when he is going to return. "What the….? When did you come back?"

Klaha entered the room and sat on the floor, his leg curled with its knee upon the level of his face while the other leg lay sideways. Resting his hand upon his knee, he gave his answer.

"Well, just finished my trip before the week ends. Nothing wrong about that, right?" Klaha reasoned out. Noticing the guest that was with Kojiro, he smirked mischievously. "So…did I ruin the romantic moment with your girlfriend?"

The word made its ringing upon their ears. Ciel bowed her head to hide her blushing face. Kojiro felt uneasy and glared upon his brother. "What was that about!?" he screamed at his brother.

Klaha chuckled upon such reaction. He enjoyed the look of his brother losing his usual calm side. It's been long since he saw this look of his. He turned his gaze to Ciel and wondered. "And miss, you must be Ciel. I've heard of you somehow from a friend of mine."

Ciel smiled as she slightly gave a bow in respect. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Call me Klaha. I'm Kojiro's brother, a bit older than him." Klaha replied and looked at his brother. Kojiro gave a bewildered look as he saw Klaha nod his head. He then turned to Ciel with a smile worn on his face. "I guess you can stay here for a little while longer."

Ciel felt herself lighten up with this premise. With this act of kindness she smiled and accepted with a nod. Kojiro felt a mixture of relief and embarrassment. Klaha turned to his brother and gave his explanation.

"Thank you." Ciel replied to the decision.

"Well. Since we don't have enough rooms, you can share it with Kojiro if that will be alright with you." Klaha explained.

Kojiro felt his face rush red with this situation. It was good for some reason but the idea was bad. Having no choice, he sighed without a comment.

Klaha rose from where he was situated and turned his direction to the door. Halting halfway, he turned to the pair. "Let's go to the dining room. I have something that you might enjoy, courtesy of Mana's culinary skill."

The sun leaned further as it gave its orange gaze upon the earth. The dusk is drawing near. Criel sat alone at his desk in his humble abode. Leaning on his chair to rest his form, he winced at the shadow leaning upon the corner of the room. He turned his chair towards the window behind him and spoke.

"Well Takenori, it's time to tell them the truth." Criel said without any tone of expression.

Takenori took his form to stand, his body clad of his crimson coat and its yellow scarf made its resemblance known from the shade. As he stared through his sunglasses, he smirked.

"I believe we have to do this." he replied. "Have you sent the messages?"

"I have. They'll come here. But the truth hurts, I warn you. This might affect your brother, your sister and the rest of them."

"It's the price of truth. They must know."

Criel took his hand and clasped it upon his face as his glasses lay upon the desk. His cold features made its definite decision. All that he could do now is to wait.

The night made itself definite. Ciel's slumbering form lay upon Kojiro's bed. Unable to close his eyes was Kojiro who lies awake beside her. Staring at the ceiling, his mind brought its unsaid words to gather. It seemed to write its piece on its own.

_Why am I silent? I can't even recognize the truth behind this strange emotion. I feel it but I cannot make anything out of it. It feels strange. My chest is about to burst on that moment. When I see you, it feels complete. But it digs further into me._

Kojiro raised his hand and placed it before his sight. _It makes me shiver. I don't know what to do. It feels cold but with you, its warmth fills me._ He turned his body towards the side. His face was welcomed with her face, bearing the sight of peace in dreams. Her hand laid upon the pillow affront her face; Kojiro stared at her and placed his hand on top of her hand and smiled.

"I'll be here…" Kojiro whispered.

Kojiro noticed Ciel's profile give her smile. It gave Kojiro a slight sound of peace. He clasped her hand and closed his eyes, drifting to his dreams. Ciel was awake on that moment, hearing those words. She felt the warmth of his hand and the security of his words. She smiled and went to dream once more, hearing his voice.

(End of Chapter 8)

Author's tête-à-tête

Love, Death, Apathy, Truth…its edge shall face us all…

The next chapter is being encoded so to speak. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, it'll be posted sooner. I'm excited to have that chapter come out. Whew.

No new characters today. But I hope you enjoy the pairings. Hehehehe

Anyways, please review this chapter. If there are comments and suggestions, I'm open to them as always. Hope to hear from you guys. Thanks…

Sydney Grise


	9. Chapter 9 Edge of Reality

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: I have been waiting for this chapter. Hopefully, you know the drill. I had a thought in it so here it is. Enjoy.

**IX. Edge of Reality**

A sound of a high pitched beep echoed the room. The screen display of the mobile phone lit up with a message alert. A hand made its reach upon the phone and took it upon its grasp. The thumb made its push upon the button as it revealed a short message upon its display.

"_Meet me at my place. This matter is of urgent call. Come ASAP."_

The man's gray eyes read the message and winced. He gave a sigh as he gazed at his window and smirked at the sunlight that peered through the curtain. Already dressed, he placed the phone into his holster as he brought the message at the thought of his mind.

"So Criel decided to do this…" Klaha whispered, grasping the black coat lying on the chair. "I'll bring some concerned company along with me…"

He brought the long black coat as he let it hang upon his right shoulder, making his way out of the room. He felt a strange train of uneasiness, hardening its mass upon his stomach. The shivering caress gave its hold upon his body as he took a breath. It was coming to revelation, a truth that he had tried to withhold.

_Well, that's something that he has made in his advantage. This will be a long day… _Klaha closed the door behind him. He knew deep inside the consequences that'll come after. He closed out the thought of worry as he waited for the two to come out.

Kamui stood beside the white van parked near the house. Leaning his form upon the door of the vehicle, he waited for an arrival. The scarf of blue blocked the cold that caressed his face. He crossed his hands together as he expressionlessly fought the cold. His sneakers tapped upon the pavement, shaking the lining of his jeans. The door of the house opened and revealed his sister dressed in her usual scarlet shirt and dark cargo pants. Her hair of crimson and azure waved along with the wind as she made her way to where Kamui stood.

"So sis, is this really urgent?" Kamui scoffed with his question. "And go out this early?"

Mana smiled whimsically at him. "Yes. It is urgent you know."

Kamui couldn't help but think of the other possibility. "Don't tell me it's your boyfriend."

"Definitely not that prioritized." Mana blocked his words. "Although he's going to be there, what more is there? We have to pick up the others at the park."

Kamui sighed as he remembered Akira and the others. "Oh, that…"

The two entered the van. The vehicle made a slight turn and departed. Making its way through the road, Kamui was gazing through the windshield beside his door. Quiet as he is, he watched the fleeting images drifting through his sight. His mind seemed lost within its refracting illusion until a tap of the shoulder brought his mind to return. He turned his head in a slow pace and saw a phone being handed through his shoulder by Mana's hand while the other hand kept its grip upon the steering wheel. Kamui gave an absent expression, wondering what this signaled him to do.

"Try to give Akira and the others a call." Mana said to him without turning her gaze upon the road. "Tell them we'll meet them at the park."

Kamui silently took the phone and dialed the number. Placing the handset upon his ear, the ringing tone made its duty as it began to resound on the other end. The vehicle went on with its cruising speed, leaving no time to waste upon the moment.

Akira made his stroll from the bathroom, his chestnut brown hair damp with its drops and a towel wrapped around his waist. The ringing of his phone came persistently upon the room as he walked to where it was, pressing a button to respond. The voice echoed loud enough for him to hear within the silent room with the screen flashing 'hands-free mode'.

"Yeah, this is Akira at your service." he answered casually as he rubbed his hair of the droplets that remained. Tossing the towel aside, he took a white shirt and wore it. He was surprised at the answer upon the other line.

"_Akira, this is Kamui. Do you have time for today?"_

Akira smirked as he took his khaki trousers to his lower side. Placing the button on and zipping it in place, he gave a definite answer. "Come on, I have the whole day. I got this message from Mr. Delacroix. Why'd you ask?"

"_So you got the message?"_

"Yeah," he replied as he tied the shoelaces of his sneakers. "Is this related to the message?"

"_That and the events from before,"_

Akira paused for a moment and gave a sigh. He was expecting this one way or the other. Taking the white sleeve warmers and placed the pair upon his arms, he gave his reply.

"Ok, so where do we meet?"

"_The park at the plaza, around the fountain,"_

"Ok, see ya around." Akira ended his call as he pressed the button on his phone. Then turning to the side of his door, he shouted upon the hallway. "Hey Kaze, we're going."

"What? Where…?" He replied with his voice echoing faintly from one corner.

"To the park," he replied while grabbing the phone upon the dresser. "Tell Mayu and Pai about this."

Akira casually sauntered towards his desk and took his bag. Upon taking that along with him, he left the room with the door closing behind him.

"Kojiro, are you through?" came the question leaving Klaha's lips, standing in wait upon the living room.

From the corridor came Kojiro, placing his gray polo shirt on top of the red long sleeved shirt. He belted his jeans securely and tied his hair soon after. He looked at Klaha, whose hand rose giving a thumb up. He turned back and saw Ciel trailing after, her apparel changed with a pink tank top and a pair of jeans. She looked at Kojiro and smiled.

"So where are we going?" Ciel asked, wondering what this was about.

"To visit someone," Klaha replied, placing the leather gloves from his pocket to his hands. Fitting them dexterously, he gazed at Kojiro and then back at her. "It's a bit urgent that we have to go right away."

Kojiro began to think of the matter. Being reminded of the message that he got on his phone, he smirked as he gazed at his brother. The trio walked out of the house and went to where the motorbikes are parked. Seeing two of these readied, Kojiro turned to his brother.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kojiro asked.

Klaha reached for his bike and mounted himself upon the vehicle. Clasping the helmet, he turned to Kojiro and replied. "Well, to the mountains. Just a bit closer than where I went."

"What?" Kojiro scratched his neck slightly as he looked at Ciel. "Well, that means it's going to be longer of a trip."

"Don't worry Ciel." Klaha said to her. "You'll be ok with this guy. Just remember to hang on."

It was evident that Ciel felt excited. Kojiro sheepishly turned to the bike and grabbed the pair of gloves and fitted them upon his hands. He headed for the garage and came out with an extra helmet, handing it to her soon after. Kojiro brought his helmet upon his head, ready to go. Starting the engine of the motorbike, he looked at Klaha. He nodded as Klaha gave a signal for them to follow his trail. Kojiro turned to Ciel and saw her ready.

"Hang on Ciel, we're going." Kojiro said to her as he revved the throttle and prepared to go.

Klaha pushed his bike with a single step as he propelled himself to move. Kojiro followed behind as they sped through the street and out to the main road. Rushing through the half empty road with velocity, they cruised onwards the route leading towards the northern mountains.

The silence ended quickly. Criel sat on his couch with an expectant mind. .The door crept open, revealing the shadow upon the floor. The footsteps echoed and it brought a familiar man to be welcomed before Criel, silently gestured to take his seat. The stranger raised his hand as he gestured himself to be alright standing, sauntering as he takes his place upon the wall as he leaned upon the surface.

The white van made its mark on the location. Halting upon the space near the square, Kamui walked his way towards the fountain, seeing the vehicle not to be that far. Sauntering towards the meeting place, he caught the sight of Akira waiting along with Kaze and the rest. A smirk broke out upon Akira's face as he saw Kamui arrive. He wouldn't say a word.

"Kamui, where are we going?" Akira asked with his hands digging upon his pockets.

Kamui raised his hand, gesturing his thumb upon the farther side behind him where the van was parked. Kaze clasped his card deck and touched the tip of his hat as he revealed himself to Kamui. Placing the cards back on the belt bag buckled on his jeans, he then fixed his purple shirt as he walked. "Let's go then."

Pai followed with her usual smile. Dressed in a short skirt and a sweater, she frolicked towards the van. Mayu followed silently as she eyed Kamui and Akira. The earphones of her player remained on her ears as she walked along towards the van, the clothing of her usual shorts and shirt giving shape to her figure. Akira and Kamui remained standing before the fountain with the waters making their display. Kamui sensed the thoughts that clouded Akira's concern; he seemed to have read them before he could even speak of it.

"Kamui, they can't be involved in this. They have nothing to do with this." Akira raised his comment.

Kamui sighed as he would have expected. He flipped the scarf over his shoulder as he broke his silence. "I know that but we have no choice. They should come with us."

Both of these young men turned to the vehicle waiting for them. Seeing Mana's hand being waved upon the air, they sauntered their way to the van. Kamui said nothing as he stepped inside and took his seat on the front row, merely glancing at his palm that laid itself upon the door. His mind wandered further as they left the vicinity, on their way to the northern mountains.

Akira felt his stomach growl, echoing within the car. Kaze lazily shuffled and played the cards to his fingers. Mayu leaned her head sleepily on Kaze's shoulder while the song played within her ears. Pai was quiet, gazing at the view given upon the window. She turned to Akira who feels hunger running along with the boredom running in.

"Man, I feel hungry."

"Try the basket that I placed there." Mana said to him out of sudden moments. "I have made some snacks for all of us. Go ahead, get them."

"You mean this one?" Pai asked curiously, holding a blue basket. Upon opening its lid, she took a sandwich wrapped in table napkins and tossed it to Akira. "Here Akira,"

Akira caught the food tossed at him and began eating. Kamui silently watched the view unravel as they came near the northern mountains.

Moments have made their passing. Criel remained in his seat as he noticed these guests that he has expected. A smile crawled its way to his face as he gestured his hand to take their comfort in their seats. Klaha only stood and leaned his back upon the wall behind where Kojiro sat. Ciel gazed quietly at Criel upon seeing him; Akira sat on the very end of the couch along with Kaze. Mayu and Pai were together on the other couch as Kamui took the solitary chair. Mana situated herself with Klaha as she sat on the chair beside him. Everything seemed silent when Criel began to speak.

"I believe you know why all of you are here today." Criel started, the fingers of his right hand tapped with alacrity and leisure. "I must beg for your forgiveness for disturbing all of you but I shall make this worthwhile. And also for the trouble that has been passing."

Akira began his question as soon as Criel paused. "Teacher, what's going on? What were those things that attacked us?"

"What's going on sir? We want to know." Kaze added.

Criel raised his hand to halt them. "One at a time," he closed his eyes and took a breath as he gave a look at Mana and Klaha then turning to the students that are before him. "You see, there is a situation that has been taking place. It has troubled all of us that it targeted you. The creatures that resembled human forms that attacked you, those are from the Illuminati. These beings are engineered soldiers that are crafted by the order to do their bidding. They're called the Necro Legion."

"What are they? This Illuminati…?" Kamui raised his query.

"They are an organization that has been causing the troubles here behind the scenes. These events are the reason behind the ambush made to you." Criel paused for a moment as he closed his eyes and clasped his face. Unhinging his hand from his face, he lowered it again and grasped the side of his chair, opening his eyes soon after. "And not long ago, we faced them. I faced them along with some others who aided me."

The room became silent upon hearing the last statement. Kamui and the others seemed puzzled with his words. What could this mean? Criel grimaced at the fact of his past that it has come to this. He had no choice on the matter, might as well tell them.

"Before you ask the question on what I am, I should rather do the liberty of answering it. I am one of a group of watchers called the Zodiac Collective. I was an agent who was assigned to protect and undergo the apprenticeship of one of the two well known men that have been well known in the field of technology. I was assigned to Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, an expert in the field of robotics and nanotechnology. My partner was assigned to Dr. Albert Wily. I presume you've heard of them."

Everyone was at a shock upon hearing this nugget of facts, except Klaha and Mana. Kojiro mused over the name that crossed his ears. Kamui turned to Mana upon hearing the statement. Akira and the rest, including Ciel, seemed to shake their heads upon hearing prominence come to play. Criel had no choice. He then continued.

"Their project caught the interest of the Illuminati." Criel smirked as he shifted his legs, raising his right leg as it crossed and rested on the other lap. "This project is known as the Philemon project, a study focused on creating new sides to the altered humanity. Hearing about the work that they had, they began to target these two people. Being both the agent and the apprentice of the good doctor, I faced them and fought for good sakes. The tragedy took place with a city being destroyed during the battle."

It seemed too much for them to understand. These teens should know at least, being dragged to this unknown maelstrom of chaos. Kamui clenched his fist upon imagining the whole image. Releasing his hand from the tension, he turned to Criel and raised his own question but he waited for the right moment. And that was now.

"Sir, what just happened to Kojiro, Akira and I?" he asked.

"When you fought the Blood Flaw, the clawed beings in gray, something within you opened and awakened." Criel explained. "This is called the inner humanity. Only a few people are chosen to have them. And each person has its own manifestation. For your case Kamui, it's the energy discharged from your body and that strange distortion upon your hand. For Kojiro, it took its form as a weapon. It varies."

Criel rose from his seat upon the explanation. Everyone was bewildered. He turned to the pair behind them as he smiled at them. "I'll need your assistance, Klaha, Mana."

Mana and Klaha gave a nod, responding to him. Criel snapped his fingers as the room changed and darkened. Everything around them faded, only the people in the room remained as the environs of the living room vanished and a white hall was revealed with symbols at every wall making their distinct glow. Kaze and Akira stood alongside Mayu and Pai. Mana and Klaha were there as well along with Ciel. The only ones missing are Kamui and Kojiro. This puzzled the students yet the awe took much more to them.

"_Inner Humanity, 'tis a side to a person that lies within his or her heart as it resides alongside the person. It's said that some of them are existences of former lives. It is what runs within us as a part of our well being._

"_The Altered Humanity…this is an attempt to replicate a higher version of Humanity. It is a case of potential aid. Also called Reploids by a few, they may be close to being in the likeness of humans but still distinct from them."_

Kamui stood on his own, finding himself somewhere else. A forest surrounded him while a light of the crimson sky danced above him. The light with its orange glow flowed through the branches. The mist amplified its unnatural work. Now this has given Kamui a case of isolation. Wondering where the others are, he kept calm and wished for their safety.

"What is this place?" he whispered to himself as he took a few steps. "This isn't what I remembered coming to."

The wind made its passing as the trees resonated. But something else was coming forth towards where he was. And this quick flash that came in velocity collided towards the ground, sending its explosion. Kamui stepped back in time, evading the blast that rushed forth towards him. The scorched earth sizzled with black smoke as a shadow was cast before it. The scarf and its amber shade, the sunglasses and the crimson coat gave away its image. He stood still upon the branches of the trees. Kamui looked upon the direction where it came from, looking up towards the tree where the shadow came from. And a surprised look fell upon his face upon seeing this stranger.

"Brother…" Kamui gasped as he looked at him.

Within a darkness enveloping Kojiro, he was left to shock within this solitude. Standing within a shroud that surrounded him, he could not hear any sound nor sense anything. It seemed to be close to death. The cold sensation that crept upon his skin and the darkness that seemed to have overtaken has brought him to feel an eerie aura take over.

"……_the end of dream……"_

Klaha felt his chest pound in an unexplained moment. The shock gave its effect on him as he began to feel weakened at some point. Mana came to his aid and held him to support.

"Klaha, what's wrong?" Mana asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

Mana stood helplessly as Klaha fell upon her shoulders. His body felt strength draining him with a shivering sensation piercing within. She could only hold him in her arms, trying to find a way to help him. Criel took note of this as he came to his side. The other students gathered upon the couple, thinking of a way to aid him while a run of panic shook half of them.

"…I guess…this is what it means to be bound…" Klaha whispered to Mana's ear as he smirked, shivering. "Strange to have two people in the same fate…"

_How strange the chosen ones are bound together. Especially those who are brothers…_

(End of Chapter 9)

Author's tête-à-tête

The pasts revealed once more. Now that the truth hangs in the balance, will this play with the ache of the soul and sanity alike? Only the chosen will decide.

Enjoy the special chapter that I have prepared along the way. Please review both of them. Forgive me for the delays; writing both at once is tricky to take a week in making them.

And now the special guests…They're too obvious. Now do these…Give me a theory behind their appearance here and their involvement here in the story, please?

Reviews, suggestions and comments are appreciated.

Sydney Grise


	10. S Conscious Interlude of Crimson

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: This chapter is written for storyline purposes. You'll understand why….Refer to Chapter 9 for details.…

**S-Conscious: Interlude of Crimson**

Darkness welcomed the disembodied self that has to witness what comes before them all. Confused for the pitch black veiling that welcomed him, he could only feel the vast cold enveloping his form. It was grim in nature. But the haze of lost visibility began to fade as it settled. Images blended with their colors as they clashed through, silhouettes forming upon the haze. Little by little, it was making sense as it formed its own as each detail forms from the shroud of blur.

The image made its mark, letting it settle into definite form. The colors settled and the clarity much accurate. A sphere of its crystalline form encased a body that has been dormant. Curled up together in its slumber, its legs folded together with its arms crossing together upon its chest, its body was already developed. It was clad in crimson armor with hints of black upon certain parts. Protruding from the back of his head upon where the helm was placed were long strands of blond hair. Upon its back was the main cord that held its binding and a few more wires that branched from different corners. The cylindrical room where it was placed echoed with emptiness. But only one man stood beholding the being.

The man smiled with a glow of achievement upon his face. His hands placed upon the pocket of his white lab coat, he beheld it with his gray eyes through his glasses that sat upon the bridge of his nose. His hair of golden blond was brushed up neatly as he stood there with an aura of awe.

"It's complete at last. My creation has made it through." He said within the emptiness with a tone of glory. "My son…"

The door behind him slid open as two strangers entered the room, dressed in black. A young man with platinum hair bound in a ponytail sauntered, the train of his trench coat danced and quivered upon the rushed motion of his arrival. Clasping a cane-like object upon his hand, he halted as he stood a bit distant from the good doctor. His companion made his stand behind the former, dressed in the same manner as he. His hair was neatly styled as its straight manner trailed upon his head.

"Maestro Albert," the man spoke to the doctor, clasping his cane and making its point touch the metallic floor. He reached his hand to him, offering a handshake. "I would like to congratulate you for the completion."

"Thank you," Albert replied to the young visitor. "You must be the apprentice that Thomas had mentioned earlier on. Any news you have brought of this good friend of mine?"

"Sir, he sends his tidings to you. He would have been celebrating with you right now." He smiled as he brought his hand back to the 'cane'. His hands rested upon the ball-like tip. "So to speak, he's on his way."

"I see. Very well, let's wait on then…Mr.—"

"Delacroix."

"_What's going on? What is father doing here? And I've seen this man before but where?"_

On that same room once more, the emptiness took over but leaving the impression of this bound creation. Everything faded as it showed another image. This time, the silence once more took the majority of everything. Light crept in the room as it focused on one point, revealing someone before him. Dressed in a school uniform, his gray eyes gaze upon the dormant one. His hair of blond bound together in a ponytail, his face bore familiarity and youth of early years. He stood before the crimson being with a curious yet enchanted stare as he reveled quietly.

"_Wait…is this……me?"_

He remained with his stare, as if bound to look at it continually without end. Standing before this form of unknown nature, the young one looked at it. Engulfed with an unmeasured peculiar familiarity, it seemed forever still as impressed by the halting time. As this took place, another one entered. Approaching this young longhaired blond was a young man who was older than him around three more years. He bore short hair of platinum and wore the same uniform as the other. Giving a warm smile to him, he beckoned the long haired boy to follow him.

"Brother, let's go elsewhere." The platinum haired boy said to him. "He's looking for us."

The young one agreed to his brother's offer. Both of them sauntered away as they both left the scene. The door slid open as both vanished to the light from outside. The door slid back to close once more, leaving the empty room and the sleeping being behind. Echoes of a ticking clock made its resound. The silence that deemed eternity ran its deep resolve. Thoughts dance within and without, making its premise to questions.

"_What is going on? Brother…Father…and I…could this be…?"_

_What is behind the doors of tomorrow? What is behind the mirror that circles itself in a hall of longing? You question much for your favor…now I show you who you are…the end of dream…_

The voice was distinct in its manner of mind. It echoed in his head. Making its way to his conscience, the darkness faded as the light peered in as it filled everything in its white blaze. The light began to settle in gradual state as the spherical bind vanished and the wires and the cord that kept the body of the crimson clad being vanished. Only the form in its dormant state, curled upon like a child. The light seemed still as the white outlay vanished and revealed the same room where it was.

It differed now. The walls are broken and destroyed. Flames consumed everything around it. Bodies of dead fallen upon the face of the earth and the sight of destruction brought everything to a surprise. The sky was dark with the smoke caused by the blazing inferno. And beside the debris that was affront the crimson one, two bodies lying before him were found. The same blond one with long hair lay motionless, his back leaning upon a portion of a wall. Beside him was a body of a girl, dressed in school uniform. Her chestnut brown hair was marred with the dust as strands of her hair partly cover her face.

Upon the farther side, two silhouettes reveal themselves. A man dressed in white, his hair of blond with its short length danced with the breeze passing. His hand was stretched as he beckoned mockingly by the gesture of his finger. Wearing a grin denoting evil intent, he made his mark of provoking the other. The other raised his blade of light, a slight curve made its shape resembling a katana. His hair of platinum in its short length danced with the wind whilst the inferno raged. Soon after, two people rushed upon his side. One of them bore a yellow scarf upon his neck, dressed also in school uniform. The other came towards the direction of the blond boy, coming to the young one's aid. She remained upon the side of the two unconscious individuals as the other two made their confrontation.

"I can't let you go any further, Shuen." the platinum haired one said to him with the blade raised. "This madness is sickening."

This adversary smirked and chuckled with his mad laugh. He gazed at them with madness and malice as he replied. "And what are you going to do about it?"

The scarf bearing one replied with his hand channeling energy upon his palm. "I'll make sure you won't come back." Without any hesitation, he released the shot upon Shuen. He then turned to the other. "Klaha, go and make your move. We have no choice about this."

Klaha nodded as he dashed upon the side and followed Shuen's form that dodged the shot on that direction. Klaha smirked as he then stopped from his tracks. A gust of wind made its mark as a silhouette left his body dashing its way towards Shuen, striking with a horizontal slash. It grazed upon Shuen as the blow made its hit. Crazed, he gave out a wave of energy in its crescent shape. Klaha dashed aside to evade, his blade charged to its anticipation. Shuen charged forth and lunged himself towards Klaha but was interrupted with a blast of plasma colliding upon his body. Dazed, he turned and was about to counter when a powerful flash of energy broke his guard and gave him enough damage. He turned and noticed Klaha's saber letting out a geyser of energy while Shuen's body was thrown even further.

Enraged, Shuen charged his way towards Klaha as his body resonated with an ominous purple aura. Klaha's ally began charging his own energy and channeled it into his own form. He dashed on and gave a thumb up at Klaha.

"Klaha, I'll take care of it." he said with a daring tone.

"Takenori…" Klaha muttered. Upon reading the plan in mind, he smiled and agreed as he faced Shuen. His hand began to glow as the tips of his fingers began to glow. Energy began to gather upon his palm as it enveloped his hand. Clenching it into a fist, the sphere of energy gave its distinct solid glow as he waited for the right moment. Shuen lunged fort with his form towards Klaha as his body flared with energy and made its collision course. Klaha took a deep breath and waited as he approached inch by inch. Takenori jumped and made his body ready for his move to be executed.

The young blond opened his eyes. The images of lights began to surround his form. Yet, the aura of white took over and averted his mind. Seeing an empty white room, he stood there as if time itself halted. And affront him was a mirror where his reflection was seen. It seemed normal, nothing came to thought. But gradually, it was taking its course. The feeling of peculiarity took its toll as the image before him changed. It bore the same face, but the body that revealed itself was clad in an armor of crimson and black. Upon that moment, a voice echoed within his head.

_I'm you…and you will be me…You question your identity, face me when the time comes._

This crimson reflection raised his hand and placed it upon the surface of the mirror. The young blond seemed reluctant to this action.

_Similar yet different, I'll teach you soon._

The young man raised his hand and brought his palm to touch the surface of crystalline making. His hand met the palm of the other, the light flashed upon the convergence. The image reverted to where it was. And the clock seemed to tick in time with the pulse of his heart.

Shuen was coming close to the blow. He was about to make his mark.

Klaha smirked as the time came to play. The sphere of luminescence that covered his palm resonated. He brought his hand to a quick descend as it collided upon the ground. A pillar of light shone from where he stood, giving its blow of destructive force.

At that same moment, Takenori brought his form upon Shuen. His body made its comet like velocity as he ignited with energy. His form flared in raging force as it gave off an aura of pure force. This collided in time with the light pillar that awakened.

All this taking into play, the light flashed and enveloped everything into the blinding curtain. Everything seemed to have vanished, leaving no trace of it any longer. Now that all of this is over, he was on his knees to the ground. The resemblance of the living room came about; an empty room is what it became.

Gazing at the wooden floor of Criel's house, his hands shuddered as he tried to still himself. But a tear rolled from his eye down to his cheek. Unable to fathom what has taken place, he fell silent.

"What…am I…?" this question left his lips with a stutter.

"Kojiro, please be calm." A familiar voice, female, and sweet, gave its comforting words.

(End of the Crimson)

Author's tête-à-tête

How will he face them now? What does this mean? The pain of the truth brings its heavy note. A pang of despair, agony and guilt mingle in one cocktail of masks.

Now that I have said it, try to figure this thing out and how it's connected. For the characters, try to guess who they are. I won't say their names this time.

I hope you enjoyed this interlude. To think that I took a week for these two, whew that's a lot of brain frying.

Please review. Comments and suggestions are alright, I'm open for them. Thanks.

Sydney Grise


	11. Chapter 10 Blanche

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: I would like to apologize for my delay. Everything in school is piling up. Not to mention the computer problems and the renovation of the house. But this is no excuse. Oh, I would like to thank MegaAuthor for his help and that solitary review, heheh.

Now without any further ado, here's chapter 10.

**X. Blanche**

The ground gave a small, thin trail of smoke from the scorched ground. Upon it, a shadow was cast before him. Kamui stood aghast upon seeing the familiar form that stood upon the branches of a tree. The brazen light of the sun as reflected by the leaves, the sight of its showering aura gave response to the woods. Kamui noticed the grin that was short-lived as it left the stranger's lips. And the thoughts of doubt danced upon Kamui's mind, a flickering light reflected upon the surface of the stranger's sunglasses.

"Brother…" he whispered aloud.

The figure took a leap, his form flipped with agility as he descended to the ground. Landing with grace of his movement, he gazed at Kamui and a short moment of silence came between them. The wind gave its breeze as the scarves fluttered along; a voice soon followed the stillness.

"Kamui, have you awakened your true self?" these words welcomed him, the fingers moved in a small stir. "Or are you still confused with the fact of your humanity?"

Kamui felt the words pierce through him. It made sense at that matter. Clenching his fist, letting the tension pass, he gazed at his brother and grimaced but kept his composure.

"Brother, I…"

"Prove yourself to me." Takenori answered, cutting Kamui's statement aside as light gathered upon his hand. Taking its shape, a ring that circled upon his wrist, he stretched his hand towards Kamui's direction and let out a blast of energy. Kamui felt the shot come in quickly as he sidestepped from the blast. Another number of shots came rushing in at Kamui. He had no choice but to take off and run from the incoming barrage. Seeing a tree upon his line of sight, he lunged forth behind it and used its massive trunk for cover. Splinters and singed fragments scattered behind him as the blasts of energy in minute size made their impact.

Kamui was taken by surprise when that happened. He leaned his back upon the tree when the barrage halted. The cold wind brushed its caress upon his face as he clenched his fist. He never felt like retaliating. The doubts entered his mind as the question resurfaced again. The ring that circled his wrist appeared once more and the energy enveloped his palm. He stood there as he felt it amass upon his hand, giving his body a distinct aura. He turned about-face, the tree with its ruined state facing him. He glared at the trunk of wood and stretched his hand upon it.

Takenori stood on the other end, his hand now lowered at that moment. Staring at the tree and its ruined side, he winced at the note that his brother made no move. But the silence was already troubling. At that moment, a burst of splinters broke the tree and made its collapse. But a massive sphere of energy pierced through the tree and came forth with velocity towards Takenori. He agilely jumped towards the side and flipped, landing towards the left. The tree leaned and made its descent as it rushed towards him. He cart-wheeled, avoiding the falling tree and halted with his form kneeling. The wind blew once more in a moderate pace, the leaves rustled as it made a mocking applause.

Meanwhile, Klaha struggled to keep himself awake. The symbols of the white room made their glow, showing colors of spectral nature. He laid his head upon Mana's lap as she knelt upon his side, unable to stand due to his strange state. His eyes scanned upon the people that gathered, turning to Criel soon after. Klaha gave a nod, then turning to Mana, whispering something in her ear. She turned to him with a worried look but Klaha shook his head and smiled at her. Mana stood and turned to Criel.

"It's time." Criel said to the students. "Are you sure of this?"

A pause took over, seemingly unsure of what they wanted. Akira stepped forward and gazed at the teacher and smirked.

"Well, I am sure. I want to know." Akira said to him with confidence. "Besides, that's what we're here for, right?"

Kaze nodded in agreement. Mayu looked at Pai, then shifting her gaze at Kaze and Akira. Criel turned to Mana and gave her a glance of their decision. Ciel shook her head as she walked slowly to Klaha and Mana.

"I can't join you guys." Ciel said to them. "I'm sorry."

"No worries. Kojiro might need your help right now." Akira said to her.

"And you understand him better." Mayu added.

Ciel smiled gently and gave a nod. Kaze turned to Mana and gave his decision.

"Well, looks like we're all ready. So, what's next?"

"Then it's time I open the Hall of Mirrors." Mana said to them. "This will be hard for you but bear with it. It might be too risky for all of you. Are you really sure of this?"

"Yeah, we're ready for it." Akira replied. He then turned to Ciel. "Make sure Kojiro and Kamui are ok."

Mana snapped her fingers as a door appeared before them. Criel led the students to the door, following him as they walk their way through. Mana went to Klaha and helped him stand. With Ciel coming with them, they vanished from the white room.

Takenori felt the wind caress his face. The cold breeze whispered upon his ears as he stood from his kneeling state. Amused, he smirked at what has taken into play. He stood still, the fingers of his right hand wiggled and shook. He made them still by clenching his fist, opening it back once more into a palm. As the cold breeze brought along the leaves to join it, he closed his eyes as he listened to the wind.

"Let's see what you really are." Takenori whispered, opening his eyes soon after in his calm mood.

He stretched his hand upon his right side, his palm opened and the ring of energy materialized and began its motion. A flux of energy left his palm, sending a spherical shot with its large size. It destroyed a number of trees and turned the falling leaves into ashes. And at that moment, Kamui was found lying on the tree trunk, his form shaken by the blast.

Kamui felt his strength left him on that short moment. Dazed, he gazed at the canopy of leaves above him. The blur of the lights was almost getting to him. He grimaced as he clenched his fist, stretching and raising his hand upon the approaching Takenori. And the light flashed before them, running its blinding mark between them as the sun flickered its light. Kamui revealed his hand, the array appearing once more as the protruding array bars of short length appeared with its hexagonal herald. And facing it was Takenori's hand, three rings surrounding his hand along with a circle of symbols glowing in resonance. It was there that a pause came in between.

"The array of Progeny," Takenori smirked, his eyes casting its gaze upon the array upon Kamui's hand. "Interesting, but you seem to be unaware of the potentials of your 'inner humanity'. But at this rate, even without me using the array of Trinity, you will be lost and destroyed."

Takenori sent a blast of energy, pushing Kamui further as his body pierced through the tree behind him. He collided with a larger trunk, the array upon his hand disappeared. Takenori sauntered towards Kamui, watching his brother in his docile state. Unable to fight back, Kamui watched his brother near him while in a dazed state.

"You have to be stronger." Takenori said as he knelt beside him, his face up close. "If you want to be able to survive the upcoming battles, you have to fight and grow in power. I'll teach you how and I'll make you remember who you really are. Father would not have us without a reason."

Kamui watched the colors fade into darkness, the words of his brother echoed within his ears. Falling away into black, he felt the wind caress his skin once more. Drifting away, he never knew what happened next.

Criel watched the students, giving astonished looks upon the room that surrounded them. The walls gave off a number of reflections around them, giving an effect that seems to distort perception. The surfaces of the walls gave their luster, giving its illusion.

"Everyone, this is the Hall of Mirrors." Criel welcomed. "This is not just an ordinary room. Like the previous white room, it serves a very special purpose."

"Is this still a part of your house?" Akira asked, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled lightly. "I don't think were still in the house."

Criel smiled, noticing the humor of his reaction. "Good observation, Akira. This room and the previous one isn't a part of my house. These areas are specially crafted by a special friend of mine. He knew that this day would come, and that is why you are here right now."

A distortion on the surface of the mirror wall brought its molding, an arc crafted in an ancient style. The surface within it seemed fluid; setting ripples upon its resonance. In a similar manner, three more came to form. Criel gazed at the four teens, now seeking their decision.

"These doors behind me will help you. One of you can go through one of these. There is no turning back, so I shall ask you again. Are you sure of this?"

A pause took over, the four began to assess and think over. Mayu stepped forward and gave an immediate reply.

"I'm ready to take the risk, whatever that is." she said firmly. "After all, that is what we're after."

"I'm going too. And there's no turning back." Kaze gave his decision. He then turned to Akira and Pai, grinning at them. "Right?"

Akira grinned in response, raising his hand and giving a thumb up. Pai nodded in agreement. Criel brought his hand inside the pocket of his trousers, gazing at them. He gave them an instruction to be followed.

"Very well, the risk might be too much. One person goes on one door. Now, go."

A hint of hesitation came to the four. Regardless, Akira took a few steps and neared the door slowly. Staring at the surface with its ripples, he took a breath and clicked his tongue.

"Here goes." Akira snickered as he placed his hand upon it. The fluid quicksilver of the gate engulfed his hand like water. Closing his eyes, Akira stepped in and brought himself through as he is enveloped by the rippling surface. Before their eyes he vanished as he entered the gate.

"This would be interesting." Kaze remarked as he followed, a grin worn upon his face. He approached the door next to it. Without any hesitation, he walked through the quicksilver and vanished as well. Pai followed and Mayu did the same thing soon after. As they have entered the doors, Criel shifted his gaze upon the hourglass that seemed unnoticed as it stood where the four were located. Staring at the sands that fall, he closed his eyes.

"There's nothing to deny of this." Criel winced as he spoke with a cold and grim tone. Feeling a cold pang in his chest, he opened his eyes and whispered a name. "Beatrice, am I the only one to bear the burden that we once shared?"

The leaves fell cordially with the light of the sun. The autumn wind gave its cold path as Takenori carried the body of the unconscious Kamui. Sauntering under the woods with a slow pace, he gazed at Kamui as his mind dwelt upon memories. A name crossed his mind, making him look at his brother in brotherly concern.

"I wonder what Grandfather would say about this." Takenori whispered as he continued with his saunter. "I won't be surprised if you feel unwelcome and alone."

Further steps caused them to evanesce. A slight distortion sent a wave through the environs of the woods as they vanished. And a pixilated distortion made its breakdown, the serene forest vanishing and deteriorating. It left nothing, not a trace of this strange place.

Akira opened his eyes. A strange sensation marred his body as it sent an electrifying surge to his body. Nothing seems to have changed in this room where he stood. Still donning the mirror walls that surrounded him, nothing seemed remarkable. A door stood before him, unopened and untouched.

"Well, what now? Don't tell me there's nothing here." Akira said with a strain of doubt. He gazed at the door and smirked. "Well, this thing's inviting. Better get out of here then."

Akira ambled towards the door. His hand reached for the knob and turned it, the sound of metal creaked as the lock unhinged. Pushing the door open, a sight welcomed him that gave him enough to be surprised. Light peered through and as it settled to a clear image, Akira felt the tone of familiarity. A déjà vu…

A white room welcomed him. A gallery with its pedestals and elaborate pillars was what came to being. Upon the iconic pedestals stood statues, this being a familiar mark to Akira as he recognized this place. This time, the dais in the middle was missing and a mirror stood there in place of it.

"Well, this looks familiar. Figures, I'm here again ever since the last time." Akira gave a short glance upon the environs of the room, turning to the mirror that stood affront him. "But I don't remember seeing this."

Akira gave a closer look upon the mirror and noticed a strange reflection before him. A strange man clad in dark purple armor with hues of gray. A spherical herald was found on his chest and helm. Yet a crisscrossed scar was found upon his face. The reflection gazed upon Akira's eyes and upon meeting, it made him fall into shock.

Kaze stood aghast upon seeing himself in a place different from what he expected. The skies that displayed its mingled colors of crimson and azure with the clouds sailing through swiftly gave its own oddity. The wind gave its breeze to pass, carrying with it a number of cards flying to its direction. And there stood before Kaze a stranger. Dressed in what seems to resemble a tuxedo with a hat upon his head, the stranger held a strange aura. Upon his hand was a hand of five cards. He raised his head and as their eyes met, Kaze noted the resemblance.

"Is this…me?" Kaze asked weakly. The image has taken him into a shock of disbelief.

Pai was surprised upon finding herself in a room not familiar to her. Surrounded by holographic displays showing maps, live video feeds and the likes, she was estranged. The number of the computers was much to her surprise.

"Ok, this looks like something from a base. But what could this be?" Pai muttered.

The sound of echoing beeps and the clicking of the panel's keys caught her attention. She noticed someone seated upon the terminal. Her fingers moved swiftly through the keys as she managed everything. Clad in a uniform with shades of green, the binding of her hair in pigtails, this image seemed familiar to Pai. Curiosity aroused her to move in, taking a closer look.

Mayu stood amidst the bamboo forest. The verdant colors gave a strange sensation to her. The leaves that fall from the highest peaks of the shoots come in slower paces, gliding freely upon their descent. She only sighed as this sight welcomed her.

"Well, feels different." Mayu smiled, "Looks familiar too."

The bamboo shoots rustled and swung. The wind blew with its strong gale, whipping at Mayu with its updraft. Her arms covered her head as she shielded herself from the wind. Soon, it came to a halt and the deafening silence took over. Lowering her hands, Mayu turned around and wondered about what just took place. Before she had a chance to speak, a distinct whistling of a reed flute dragged her attention. She turned back and saw a stranger clad in light armor of peach and orange. The long emerald shaded hair bound in one lock and the face made her flinch upon seeing this.

Mayu stood stunned as she watched this stranger stare at her in return. The wind blew with the leaves dancing along with it. Questions made their way as they coursed out of her lips.

Kaze gazed at the stranger as it offered him a deck of cards. Silenced by this gesture, he cautiously reached for the cards.

Pai tapped the shoulder of this young girl upon the computer panel. The young girl stopped and turned her head slowly to look back. Their eyes met and Pai was shocked to see who this person was.

Akira could only watch the reflection. Clenching his fist, he felt dismayed and enraged. Unable to bear the mingling confusion and enlightenment, he had no restraint to take this action. Without any second thought, he raised his hand.

A blow taken, rushing towards the mirror. Shattering into a number of shards and pieces, the solid mirror became quicksilver and in its fluid state, it flashed and splattered.

From slumber, a pair of eyes shot open followed by a gasp for air. The ceiling with a light bulb hanging in place, the ray of sunlight peering through the window, the wooden walls and furnishings, and a familiar presence welcomed him. Kojiro turned his head to the side, wondering where he is. Turning to his other side, he noticed a slumbering Ciel upon the bedside. Kojiro tried to rise from the bed, setting himself upright. He gazed at her as she began to move. Rising from her sleep, she rubbed her eyes and turned to Kojiro.

"Kojiro, you're awake." Ciel said with a gentle smile on her face. "I'm relieved."

Kojiro tried to remember what happened. Unable to recall what has taken place, he bowed his head. His hands gripped the sheet, crumpling it.

"Ciel, what happened?" Kojiro said in a soft tone.

Before Ciel could even speak, a voice took the answer. "We found you unconscious. You were down on the floor. Anything before that, we have no clue."

At the door was Mana. She entered and took a seat. Crossing her legs together, one raised and leaning upon the other, she gazed at Kojiro and Ciel with a grin on her face.

"Well, good thing you're up. We thought you won't wake up." Mana continued. "Klaha and I were worried about your state."

_I never knew brother would get worried about me. Uh-uh. _Kojiro pondered. He turned to Mana and with a calm look, he raised his query. "How long was I out?"

"Two days." Mana replied. "It wasn't much of a surprise for Klaha and I. But you worried someone else here."

Kojiro closed his eyes, placing his palm to engulf his face in it. He changed the subject. "So where are the others?"

"Pai and the others went to school already. Kamui went to the woods somewhere around here. Klaha went out as well, but he's at the lake." Ciel replied to him. "Dad told us not to go to school yet. You have to recover."

Kojiro smiled at her. Feeling indebted to her, he spoke to her. "Thanks."

Somewhere in the woods at the mountain trail, Klaha stood alone and still. His eyes closed in concentration, his mind cleared. The wind made its gentle breeze as he clasped the grip of the saber, dormant in form. A flash of light came forth as he swung with a swift stroke. The large tree that stood affront him collapsed and fell. Without any hesitation, he vanished in a quick interval. Around a few seconds, he returned to where he stood, the blade of light bare in the open. He turned the blade and upon that gesture, the falling log was divided into a number of pieces. A lone applause was heard behind him. Klaha smirked and recognized this movement.

"Well, you did seem rusty." the voice gave its comment.

"I know," Klaha replied. "I'm trying to get my skills back to what they were." He turned and looked at this stranger. "What about you Takenori?"

"Some spar did give a few moves. It was short." Takenori replied. "Right now, Kamui is at the mountainside. We have to train all of them."

Klaha smirked as he sat on the stump, noting its singed yet clean cut. His blade reverted form and he took a breath. "So you're still rigid. You never even take a breather. Sounds familiar for some reason…"

Takenori leaned upon a nearby tree and gazed at the sky through his sunglasses. The scarf of amber shade rested still, covering his lips. Klaha gazed at his companion and upon the back of his mind, he winced with the doubt.

"Takenori,"

"What is it?"

"Do you think I should tell Kojiro the truth?"

"It may be late. But just do what you feel is right. He deserves to know."

"Even if it hurts him?

Takenori winced and turned to Klaha. "Even if it hurt him…"

Kamui stood atop the cliff. He gazed at his right hand, wondering about this power given to him. The voice of his brother, Takenori, echoed in his ears. He remembered some of the words that he said, giving its haunting.

"_Have you awakened your true self…or are you still confused with your humanity?"_

"_You have to be stronger…"_

"_If you want to survive…you have to grow in power…fight"_

Unable to bear the echoing thoughts in his mind, Kamui clenched his hand and the ring bracer upon his hand came forth as it circled in motion upon his wrist. Stretching his hand upon the open sky, he gathered the energy upon his hand and released the amassed force. The recoil of his shot pushed him slightly. Clasping his right hand, he tried again. And it kept going around a number of ten times. He stopped at the eleventh, his mind exhausted. He stood there without a word, without any action.

Kojiro walked his way through the forest. Navigating through the woods in search for his brother, at last he found him seated on a stump. The lake was in sight as he arrived. Klaha rose and faced Kojiro with a serious gaze. Quiet as it is, an air of hesitation came between them as they waited on who starts.

"Kojiro," Klaha started. "There's something that I should tell you."

"What is it brother?" Kojiro asked.

Klaha felt the need of the serene lake, the need of Mana's aid, the need of Criel's points of view, even the company of Takenori. But he felt the burden upon his back and upon his heart. He had no option.

"Do you remember the time when I left for the week?" Klaha reminded him, after a short moment of mincing words.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When I was away, I went to the north to do some things to resolve and amend. At that moment, I was out investigating as well. These events that just passed, the recent ambush was no accident. Something is trying to kill all of us. And the reason why we're here is to get ready for it."

"Is that all you have to say?" Kojiro asked.

Klaha shook his head. "Not done. I have another thing to tell you. Forgive me if I have not told you this earlier."

Hesitation made its buildup as he felt the weight of the facts. Clenching his fist, he gazed at his brother and delivered the news. "Dad…he's ….dead."

The wind blew violently with its breeze. The cold air brought Kojiro to shiver not by the frigid caress of the wind but by the shock of the truth; and as the sea of trees rustled like the sea welcomed by the shore, grief followed its way to him.

Ciel stood behind the tree as she watched Kojiro stand in silence. Feeling the worry becoming her burden, she stood there and watched behind the concealing obscure of the trees.

(End of Chapter 10)

Author's tête-à-tête

The doubt and the grief, what more could be burdening them? As the days pass by, a scheme lurks within. What awaits the chosen ones?

This chapter could prove to be a bit confusing. Forgive the case of delays since this one is hard to piece in. No character guessing at the moment but the next chapter has it. Please review. Your comments, reviews, suggestions are appreciated.

Sydney Grise


	12. Chapter 11 The Writing Writer

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: I would like to apologize for my delays, I was working the plot out and I have to revamp this chapter to fit the plotlines. Anyways, here's the next chapter

I give you chapter 11.

**XI. The Writing Writer**

The quiet morn gave its frigid start. The wind gave its welcome as seasons near its change in the moment. The silence upon the highway was discarded by the rushing velocity that takes its time to arrive. The speeding motorbike gave its revved sound, this streak of black rushed through the road. The wind caressed the golden lock of hair that trailed from the lower edge of the helmet. As the sun made its ascent, he continued riding as the anguish marked its scar upon his heart.

(Note: Flashback)

"Are you for real?" Kojiro's voice echoed, raised in thinking his brother would jest.

Klaha kept silent, feeling the glare of his brother being sharp. Within his heart, he felt the pain much more than anyone could imagine. Sorrow enveloped both brothers as they stood. Judging the eyes that gaze at Kojiro, he knew that it meant nothing else.

_It can't be. _Kojiro seemed to doubt the truth. But as he closed his eyes, he sighed. "What happened? Tell me, brother."

Knowing the tone that left his lips, Klaha gave a calm answer. Finding where to start, Klaha spoke.

"I'll tell you what I know. Father was killed during his trip. An ambush took place and Dad was caught up in the skirmish. I checked the site and asked around, finding that the Illuminati did this."

"What made you sure about this brother?" Kojiro asked as he calmly listened.

"There are a lot of factors that lead to this event. Dad had something that they wanted. Another thing is that the only ones that would send a unit that deploys itself in an ambush through phase transport would lead to them."

Kojiro froze as this crossed his thoughts. The wind passed with its frigid touch, blending with the cold pang in his heart. Sorrow mingled with anger, he could picture the suffering that has passed. Feeling this intense emotion, he clenched his fist to relieve the tension. Klaha could only watch his brother in his shaken state, his hand shivered within the glove that covered it. He heard no words but silence, his head bowed down. Yet a slight snap of a twig caught the attention of both men. They turned on the direction where it came from.

"Who's there?" Klaha called out boldly.

The bushes rustled and the grass echoed its crushed noise. From the shadows came in a slow appearance as a young girl revealed herself. The azure eyes gazed at Kojiro, her golden hair glimmered within the twilight. She recognized the glares that she has received during that moment, she felt uneasy as she stood before them.

"I'm sorry. I overheard your conversation." she apologized.

"No worries there, Ciel." Klaha answered, "Since you heard it, I would like you to do me a favor."

(End Flashback)

The wind passed on as he continued on the highway, rushing through the uphill. Upon dwelling on the past event, he smirked at the thoughts between while riding his way.

"What are you going to show me brother?" he asked quietly as he was getting close to the mountain trail.

Kojiro continued cruising through, the sun already making its first ascent from the east. The mind remained clouded with question as he continued, trying to leave the burden behind him.

(Note: Flashback)

"Kojiro, I'll be heading back to Mana. I'll see you tomorrow." Klaha stated his words as he turned his back, leaving him and Ciel behind. Even before his form was obscured by the woods as he went further, he gave a hint. "I'll meet you at the place where we last saw a memory that we treasured together."

No response came to air. Kojiro kept quiet as he stood, his head facing the waters of the lake. Watching the gleaming lights upon the twilight sky as it flashed and flickered through the water, he could say nothing. As Klaha left without any other comment, Ciel watched as she tried to figure out what he said. She turned to Kojiro, noticing the still and quiet demeanor that he displayed. She approached him and tapped his shoulder quietly. He kept his form still and instead slightly bowed his head.

"Kojiro…"

"Did you hear anything else?" Kojiro asked with his calm yet frank question.

"Nothing much in particular," Ciel answered, shaking her head. Feeling sympathy, she bowed her head. "I don't know what really is going on but I can tell you're going through a lot."

She paused on that moment. Kojiro clenched his hand and felt it shaking. It caught his attention yet he kept gazing at the waters. Ciel continued.

"But even if this happens, I know you'll be alright. You can get through this. I'll be right there to help you. Everyone will be there too."

Kojiro felt his lips quiver as he hardened his grip upon his fist. Closing his eyes, he fell down on his knees. Teardrops made their fall upon the ground. He was weeping, and this caught Ciel to move closer. Rushing to his side, she knelt beside him and saw tears trickling down his cheek. His hair obscured the sight of his face, covering the mourning expression. On that moment, Ciel felt sympathy follow its course.

_If only I understood you Kojiro. _Ciel thought. Without any words given, she held his head with her gentle hands as she brought him to rest upon her shoulder. Feeling the tears soak in its warmth, she held him in a wish to ease his pain.

(End Flashback)

The motorbike halted its journey, kicking a cloud of dust along the ground. Turning off the engine, Kojiro removed his helmet and laid it on the handle of the vehicle. He turned and noticed the bike that belonged to his brother, parked beside a nearby tree. And a few meters away from it stood a mansion. Sauntering towards the wooden steps, he neared the door.

"So this is it…" Kojiro sighed, his hand made its rest upon the intricate knob. "…the place where everything was treasured."

He slowly twisted the knob, the mechanism clicked out as the door creaked open. Kojiro was welcomed by the sight of memories. The wooden floor and its panels, the elaborate designs upon the walls with its beige shadings with the portraits and artworks hanging upon its surface along with its decorated lights, much have made him recall memories. Taking a step as he entered, he felt a familiar air caress his skin as nostalgia took its toll. Gazing at the living room where the sofa and the table stood, old memories danced upon his head as he smiled inwardly upon seeing it.

"I remember this place." Kojiro whispered to himself, picturing his brother and his parents sitting together. "This is where I received a gift from dad."

"And I'm sure you do remember those times where all of us would go to the mountain trail and have a jog." a familiar voice caught its response.

Kojiro recognized it easily and smiled without even turning to where it came from. He snickered as he heard footsteps echo within the room. "So you're here brother."

Klaha winced at his brother as he revealed himself from the shadows. He ambled his way to his brother. He removed the glove that covered his hand and laid his palm upon the wooden furnishings. Laying his hand on the wooden part of the table, he smiled as he felt the jagged surface where the dust has covered. Tapping away the dust, he smirked at the inscription that he remembered well.

"_Cendrillon" _The inscription read.

"It's just as I remembered it." Klaha mused with the idea. "This is it, Kojiro."

Kojiro silently looked at his brother, wondering what he meant by the words that he said. Turning to the inscription on the table, he noticed a strange occurrence. Aghast, he watched the glowing inscription as the bookshelf began to move back and slide open, revealing a passage. He turned to his brother, noticing a grin worn upon his lips. Klaha began to walk towards the passage yet halted as he looked at Kojiro and beckoned him.

"Kojiro, let's go." Klaha called, "It's this way."

Kojiro followed his brother as they entered the passage. They ambled through the spiral steps as it winded to a descent. The dim lighting of the passage seemed to blind but the two continued without halting. The light above them slowly darkens, noting that they're going deeper.

"How long does this go?" Kojiro scowled as he sauntered. "This keeps going like forever."

"Can't be sure but we're close." Klaha replied coolly as they went on. Eventually, the end of the descent was at their foothold. Noticing the light upon the door, he smirked. "We're here."

Klaha approached the door. Noticing the panel upon his right, he pressed a few keys and the door slid open. He then turned to Kojiro and snickered with a comment.

"From beyond this point, Kojiro, you'll see what Dad left us with." Klaha said to him then entered the room soon after.

Kojiro followed his brother in the room. His eyes wandered as what welcomed his sight. The room was filled with computer equipment, monitor displays, control panels. Along in that room was a table where papers lay upon its surface. It clearly defined the workplace.

"Brother, what's this place, a laboratory of some kind?" Kojiro asked.

"Yeah, this is where Dad does his work at times." Klaha replied nonchalantly. He approached the computer terminal and pushed a button. A hatched opened from the terminal and revealed a spherical lamp. With it, light made its projection and revealed an image. A hologram of a man dressed in a lab coat appeared before them. And what surprised the two was the face that they can recognize, noting the brushed up hair, the glasses that he wore and the lines on his face.

"Dad…?" Kojiro sighed as he saw an image of his father. Unable to fathom what miracle took place, he just kept silent.

"_My sons, what you see right now is just a hologram that's run by my A.I. If ever you see this, it may mean that I'm no longer with you. But this is my gift to you in case I won't return."_

Kojiro was mortified. His hung his head and felt his fist run tension. He grimaced as he bit his lower lip.

"Why do you have to say this calmly as if nothing happened?" Kojiro scowled. Lifting his head, tension lined his lips as he spoke. "Why do you have to leave us behind? What's the reason? Tell me!"

"_The dead give no answers. But I'll answer anyway. I don't want you to fall into danger. This thing is as dangerous as it is. Now that it has come to this, it's time that I tell you everything."_

Klaha could only watch his brother frown and grimace. But this was short-lived as it faded into a calm face. Klaha hid his own emotion as he felt a pang of pain within. The computer display ran static then an image settled in. A rush of images was revealed as it makes its point clear to Kojiro.

These images showed what has taken place. A still image of two men appeared on the screen. Both were in their lab uniforms, one of them being their father, the other was an older man in his 60's, sporting a beard and silver white hair. Behind them in the center were two cylinders of glass.

"_I work with my maestro. The old man in the picture is my friend and mentor, Dr. Thomas Xavier Light. He's an expert in nanotechnology and robotics. With him and me, a genetics engineer, we initiated a project that we have dreamt of."_

"That's Project Philemon, right?" Klaha inquired this as it had been familiar to him.

"_Yes."_

"What's that anyway?" Kojiro asked curiously.

"_This project was our joint work. Thomas and I worked on this to make advances in making humans come into evolution. His knowledge in nanotechnology and robotics were blended together with genome technology. This project was backed by the military and the Zodiac Collective. And from that Collective were two people who aided us in our work. It was during those times that we almost reached the zenith."_

An image flashed in a different window, overlapping the previous image. This revealed two more people in the same uniform. A man with long platinum blond hair tied in a ponytail stood with his hands laid in his pockets. His age was estimated to be in his 20's. The other was a young woman in the same age; her long golden shaded hair in its straight fineness flowed freely while a small pair of spectacles rested upon her face. One of them was recognizable to Kojiro but the other didn't show any hint. Yet it bore a striking resemblance to someone that he knew.

"Who're they?" Kojiro asked as he saw the image.

"_The young man is Criel Delacroix; he's an apprentice of Thomas. He was well-versed in making the engineering of the genomes. The young lady here is Beatrice Revant, my assistant and apprentice. This young one happens to know more of an expert in programming AI and making script programs needed for the project. Both of them were a great help in our work._

"_We were able to complete it thankfully. The first batch of the project, they're in this form."_

An image popped up into the screen, overlapping the previous images on the screen. It was an image of a young boy inside a cylinder of glass and steel. The hair of black seemed to cover a part of his face, his body clad in a cobalt shaded fluid suit. The face bore resemblance to another person, bearing a strange familiarity to both Klaha and Kojiro.

"He looks like Kamui for some reason." Kojiro commented.

"And a hint of Takenori's looks there." Klaha added.

"_Thomas used this to make it resemble his deceased son. He named this one 'Alecsi'. He is a success, being able to be a replica of a human being. They are capable of emotion and they possess personality. This one however, was not that close to being similar to a human. They can mature but they can't age. They're also unable to procreate. Thus, they're called Altered Humanity."_

Kojiro seemed to find this information profound. Yet he hasn't found the reason why this has taken place. He wished to raise his voice to ask a question or to say a word but he felt tongue-tied. He patiently stood there and waited for the narration to continue.

"_Troubles came to being as this creation happened. Your mother met an accident on that time. This gave me grief that it hindered me. I cared about your mother. As we were heading for the second phase, creating the other pieces, a virus infected the system. It affected the project that it caused anomalies in our work. At that same moment, a man came to me and introduced himself to be one of the Illuminati. He offered support in exchange of utilizing this project. Thomas didn't agree, being the head of the project. With that, I chose to refuse. Then, the financial support of the military was withdrawn. It impaired our work much more, but we continued with the Zodiac Collective's support. As we were able to complete the two pieces, named X and Zero, an accident took place. This claimed the lives of the personnel and civilians. My son Shuen was said to have died in that incident and it almost took your life Kojiro."_

_What? _Kojiro felt a shock upon hearing those words. Klaha, on the other hand, knew the whole truth as he hid it from all of them. Fully aware as he knew more than they did, he kept it to himself. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"Model Zero was intact yet during that incident, you were in that explosion that it almost killed you. As I have recalled, something happened when I encountered a Renegade. But from what I can remember, model Zero merged with your body, now it's in you." Klaha expounded his opinion as he recalled the incident vividly. "I guess you can't recall that incident. It was three years ago when the accident took place. What Dad is trying to say is that he doesn't want you to die."

"_Years later, I regret my actions that I isolated myself. I made this house and hid every trace of my work here. I shall leave you some things that will aid you. Use this facility as much as you would wish. It's my gift to you."_

Moments later…

Klaha sat quietly on the sofa where the fireplace stood. The cold evening brought its chilling air to motion. Watching the flickering flames upon the fireplace, he dwelt upon thoughts regarding the earlier incident. Placing his hand upon his face, he remembered Kojiro's look. His face upon hearing the truth that bore an awed look. Yet there are things that remained in him as he closed his eyes and leaned upon his seat.

_I guess some things are left to be hidden. _Klaha thought to himself as he sighed and recalled an earlier conversation.

(Note: Flashback)

"You still look bothered, is there something wrong?" Mana's voice crossed his ears in a gentle marking of concern. Her hands lay upon Klaha's chest, resting upon the bare skin and cloaked by the dark night.

Klaha gazed at Mana as she leaned her head upon his shoulder, noticing the nearness of her face. He clasped her hand and smiled at her gently, the sheets covered their forms within the evening. "It's something that I have to do tomorrow. I feel…jaded upon the matter."

Mana crept closer to him as she lay upon his chest, gazing at him face to face. "If you have to do something, do what you thing is needed. You may tell Kojiro everything but it's your judgment. But, be honest about things ok?"

Klaha placed his hand upon her face, gently running its touch to her hair. "I know. You told me that for how many times now. But I'm worried about something."

"I know, I am also worried but…save it for tomorrow." Mana closed her eyes upon saying those words, placing her lips to close upon his. Running in its passion fueling the flames, her palm encased in his palm, she gave her affection as the moon gave its watching light from the clearing of the clouds.

(End Flashback)

Klaha winced as the thoughts regarding Mana came into his mind. He kept his palm upon his face as it engulfed half of it. Being weary, he can't help but remember.

"I wonder how she is doing. I could sure use her help right now." Klaha whispered as he started to dose away.

Kojiro lay awake on his bed. So many things had taken place that he had felt the weight of such matters. Silently, he felt a cold feeling inside him. A rush of thoughts came to cloud his mind, reminding him of what has taken place.

_I can't believe this. _Kojiro thought. _This is getting me on my nerves. I lost my mother, father and brother. I get chased and ambushed by those weird beings, and now this? When will this madness stop? I hate it._

He clenched his fist as images of the Necro Legion came to mind. Gritting his teeth together, he quietly recalled the tragedies that passed him by after all these years.

"I can't let anything go to ruin. I can't let this happen." Kojiro whispered.

Ciel's image came to mind out of nowhere. He remembered her smile. He vividly remembered her gentle voice and how it soothed him. He then remembered the time she shed her tears. Kojiro closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_I have to do something. Protect everything._

The night passed on quietly. As they rested, the moon only kept vigil. Morning came as it continued, a new day starting anew.

Kamui sauntered under the dark sky, anticipating the rising sun. Crossing through the woods blind in the dark, he nimbly continued without being hindered by the trees. He gained momentum and his pace increased, traversing through the woods with much speed. Quickly he jumped from the ground, hurling himself into the air and landed upon the high branches of the trees. He then continued as he hopped at each branch and crossing each tree. Light was about to reveal itself, the sun's rays showing its curtain of gold. And the woods was about to reach the end, the mountain being close to sight. He was closing in towards the end. At the right moment, he launched himself from the tree and was able to land upon the trail on the mountainside.

"Was I quick enough?" he asked without looking as he stood erect. He felt someone else's presence cast its familiar notion.

"You improved for just a few days. We'll continue this routine for the following days. Is that clear Kamui?" the voice gave its instruction and comment.

"Understood brother," Kamui replied as he looked at Takenori.

Takenori gazed at the boulder blocking their path. A thought came to being as he remembered the training exercise that he taught to Kamui. He smirked as he turned to his brother.

"So, you think you could pull off the technique that I taught you?" Takenori asked casually.

Kamui said no word as he knew what his brother meant. He stretched his hand and quickly summoned the array upon his hand. The ring materialized and circled. Soon after, the protruding array in its hexagonal motion revealed its form. Placing his free hand upon the array, the formation changed as the array duplicated and changed its formation. Now, two hexagonal arrays are summoned. The protruding bars folded back as they decreased their length into a shorter scale. Kamui brought his hands apart from each other as the two arrays displayed its miniaturized form. Energy began to channel upon both hands, the aura surrounding him displayed its cyan light.

"Here goes." Kamui said as he stretched his right hand and glared at the boulder.

He unleashed a massive sphere from his hand. The white sphere of energy made its move as it rushed towards the boulder. The impact caused the cracks to be evident as half of it was blown away. Without any word said, Kamui raised his left hand and unleashed the second shot. The charged sphere collided with the remaining boulder and it finally destroyed not only the boulder but the tree behind it was blasted into splinters as the remaining log fell off the cliff.

Takenori clapped his hands as he watched his brother accomplish the technique. He approached him and placed his hand upon Kamui's head, ruffling his hair with his fingers.

"You quickly mastered the Double shot. Now you have two techniques, the Dragon Helix and the Gemini Spheres." Takenori said to him. "Now to teach you the next technique…"

Takenori sauntered through the trail as he entered the cave. Kamui watched his brother enter the cavern that waits him. After all this time, he was able to learn.

"I have to be strong to protect everyone." Kamui said to himself. "After all, the battles that will be coming forth are going to be harder that before."

Kamui followed his brother in the cave. Knowing that the next lesson to be taught is going to be an addition to his skill, he continued to train for the sake of lending his strength as a shield.

(End of Chapter 11)

Author's tête-à-tête

What hides in the mirage of deceit? Thinking that innocence could be clouded as a cloak of disguise, the eyes of truth will reveal everything.

Well, another chapter done. I might take long to make the next chapter. Heheh. Well, no new characters on this chapter but see it on the next. Well, looks like something surprised you guys….

Anyways, I appreciate your reviews, suggestions and comments. Flame me if you want. Please review. I'll see you again, and happy holidays.

Sydney Grise


	13. Chapter 12 Silent Innocence

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: Before I begin. I must offer you my apologies for not updating frequently. After, we're human after all. heheh...Anyhow, the format has been changed for the sake of clarity and better perspectives. Lines would separate the scenes and whatever has a parenthesis within it is a flashback or an explanation. You'll see it. Oh, don't forget to guess the new character identities.

And here's chapter 12

**XII. Silent Innocence**

"_Will I ever be heard? Will I ever be seen? He wouldn't mind. I may not exist to him. After all, I'm just someone who only watches him silently."_

The diary lay open atop the surface of the wooden desk. The window was failed to be closed as a gentle breeze entered and brought the page where these words are written aside, turning over and revealing the previous pages where it has been written. The clock ticked quietly upon that late afternoon as the cold wind signaled the upcoming winter.

* * *

The bell on the campus rang its melodic tune, signing another end to a subject. Criel smiled at the class as he closed his folio and watched the students make their move in taking their books and leaving the classroom. He gave one announcement that made the students jump out of their seats.

"Class, three days from now marks our semester's seasonal break. I'll be seeing you after two weeks. But…" Criel said to them, hearing the cheers of the class but a silence came soon after with a hanging statement. "Your reports are due at the end of the break. So just keep this thing in mind."

Low sighs are heard upon recalling the requirement. The students were expecting to have nothing else but vacation. Criel noticed this as he glanced at the faces of the students in the class.

"Well, that doesn't mean you don't have the right to enjoy. Just keep this thing in mind and you'll do just fine. Ok, class dismissed."

He left the room as the students scrambled with their books and made their individual agendas. Kamui took his sling bag and turned to the door's direction. Unknowingly, a pair of eyes stared at his form from behind, a few seats away from him.

The young girl remained seated on that moment as she watched Kamui. Her auburn hair with its flowing length, bearing a single braided strand on her left side rested on her shoulder, her eyes of purple gazed at Kamui's profile with silent enchantment to the image. Clasping her binder, she watched him leave the classroom without a word.

_I never noticed you. Who are you? _Her thoughts ran in her mind as she walked out of the classroom soon after, sauntering through the corridors and making her way to the grounds of the campus.

On that afternoon, she was seated under the shade of the tree. The angle overlooking the woods behind the school building was perfect. With the sketchbook resting upon her lap, clasping a pencil within her hand, she laid the pointed tip upon the page and was about to take the first stroke. She hesitated as a thought held her back for a moment.

"Not now…" she whispered as she remembered the profile of this young man. She lifted her head and gazed at the view before her. But fate played with her sooner as it caught her by surprise.

Traversing through the view was Kamui. The scarf of blue wrapped upon his neck danced with the cool breeze, his hair of jet black dancing along. The young girl felt aghast upon seeing him, her heart pulsing without a possible reason as she feels exhilaration. She froze as she watched him pass by. Kamui suddenly stopped midway; the wind brought its breeze in a moderate pace. He turned his head and faced her, blankly gazing at her.

Her heart raced as his eyes met hers upon that distance. Her thoughts enveloped her mind as she clasped the sketchbook. Everything seemed to fall still, almost near to halting everything around them in motion. Her auburn braid that hung on the side of her cheek felt the caress of the wind.

_Come on, Kasumi. Calm down. _She thought to herself. Finding in a situation that took her breathless, his gaze being much more than she could handle, she could only remain in her eyes fixed at him.

The young man didn't mind as he turned his head back to where he was going. He sauntered without any word uttered; the cold wind brought its passing as he left the scene. Kasumi never knew what his thoughts were but this has taken her by surprise. As he began to gain distance and faded in the other end of the path, she could only curse herself silently.

Her fingers shook, the pencil that she had held with it quivered. Closing her eyes, she felt regret running through her fingertips, scratching lines with the blank page of the sketchpad. The wind brought the leaves to fall upon that afternoon light, a sole leaf of maple landing upon the paper surface.

"Why?" Kasumi whispered as the sun leaned upon the horizon.

* * *

The light took over in its turn, the pages of the diary turned as the door opened. Kasumi entered her room, placing her binder on the table side by side with the open diary. She tossed herself upon the bed, shaking it as it caught her body. Staring at the ceiling, her mind wandered with questions as she breathed slowly.

_I can't believe it. What's wrong with me? _Kasumi thought to herself. Her hand rested perpendicular to her face as she closed her eyes. A thought of him came to mind. _Is it you? Tell me I'm wrong…please, Kamui._

Letting out a sigh, she drifted with her thoughts as she slowly faded into slumber. The maple leaf drifting with the wind from the surroundings outside entered the open window, landing its way upon her desk. There was nothing more to recall for her sake but tomorrow.

"_I could only wish of seeing you…if only my wish is granted, I can reveal myself to you."_

* * *

The door swung open as she left the house. Another morning has begun for her. Knowing that the days are passing quickly, she walked quietly on her way to school. The frigid wind blew its captivating breeze as she continued on the path taking her to the campus. The trees seemed desolate as the leaves have totally vanished from their branches. Kasumi gave a glance at the trees as she continued further, entering the gate and traversing through the grounds.

"A few more days then winter comes…What now?" she whispered to herself.

Crossing her sight was the fluttering scarf dancing in the wind. Crimson and azure flashes gave hint to this stranger as he walked through on his way, his jet black hair showing Kasumi who this is. But she didn't mind, continuing on her way through the grounds and through the corridors of the building.

The door slid open and what welcomed her was an empty room. She shrugged and took her seat, laying the binder upon her desk. Clasping the sketchbook, she opened and revealed the blank page. The silence was growing, magnifying the sound of the wind outside. But something took her attention as the door slid open once more. The sound of footsteps echoed within the room and this made her realize who it was.

_Kamui…? _She recalled his name in her mind, remembering this being uttered by a certain friend. She watched him take his seat in front of her, his profile seen once more.

Kamui remained silent as if the room was empty. Gazing at the view outside through the window, he leaned on his elbow as his fist supported his head. No clue was given to what he was thinking. But for Kasumi, she clasped her pencil and began sketching, her eyes gazing at his profile as it begins to take image to her sketchpad.

_If only this could last. _Kasumi thought to herself as she finished the details.

A snap echoed in the quiet room. A pen fell down to the floor and its drop caught both sides off guard. Kamui turned and saw Kasumi taken by surprise. Speechless, she stared at him petrified by his gaze. Kamui smirked inwardly as he leaned on the backrest of his seat.

"So you're here early. I never knew there would be anyone else that had this habit of getting to this classroom when it's empty." Kamui stated upon seeing her.

Kasumi smiled shyly as she bowed her head. "I was a bit early. I thought I was kinda late you see…"

"Talking about advance clockwork…You are early." A female voice interrupted the conversation. The door was left open and as footsteps echoed, a girl entered. Sporting the blond hair of partial shortness and her azure eyes gazed at the unusual sight. With a mischievous grin, she gave a strange comment. "Did I interrupt something…interesting?"

Kamui just sighed as he rose from his seat. Kasumi blushed at that moment, hiding her face with the folio.

"Hmph, I never expected you to be like that after being left out Alia." Kamui gave a grunt in a reply as he walked towards the window.

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to know that." Alia snickered with her reply. Turning to Kasumi, she approached her and smiled. "Kasumi,"

Kasumi backed up a bit as Alia approached her. Her eyes were caught at the sight of the sketchpad. Curiosity aroused and with matching mischief, she swiped the sketchpad.

"Hey, wait—" Kasumi resisted but this was of no avail.

Alia gazed at the pad and found a startling discovery. She grinned as she noted the details in the drawing were made in an exact manner. She took a seat beside her and whispered to her ear.

"Well, what do we have here?" Alia smiled as she was surprised to see what has been made. And in the pad was the profile of Kamui, well rendered in a pencil portrait. "You are really good with the pencil."

Kasumi gave no answer to the matter. She looked at the window, at Kamui who stood by gazing at the view of the clear sky. She then shifted her gaze and looked at Alia who bore a troubled look upon her face. Alia shrugged it off as she looked at Kasumi.

"You're good. You got the details." Alia said to her. "But why did you pick Kamui for the sketch?"

Kasumi said nothing once more, a flush of red seen upon her face as she chokes upon the words to answer with. Alia placed her hand upon her shoulder as she smiled.

"I can tell from the way you look." Alia said in a whisper. "You like him don't you?"

Kasumi jumped from her seat as she heard these words. She shook her head as Alia giggled upon her reaction. She tilted her head curiously as she watched Kasumi cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. For what came in Alia's mind, it confirmed a truth.

"No worries." Alia said to her, tapping her shoulder once more. "It's between us anyway."

Kasumi didn't know what to do on that moment. She just kept quiet as she gazed at the image of Kamui that was captured by her own hands. The wind gave its breeze outside the room as its whisper echoes. Noticing the open window upon where Kamui stood, Kasumi could only watch him gaze at the outside environs as the wind touched his face.

"_I hope you can hear my voice…If only I had courage to tell you."_

* * *

Another day passed. The café at the plaza seemed empty for that morning. Kasumi tended the bar area, dressed in her uniform of a skirt and blouse of blue and white as an apron was worn on top of it. The café was partly empty; only two people sat on the table near the door. Quiet as it seemed, she tended the dishes on the sink. Tending to her work at that moment, the bells rang in motion as the door of the shop opened with a visitor entering the room. Kasumi raised her head to see who entered the shop after finishing the last dish cleanup. To her surprise, it was someone that made her pause for the moment. Recognizing the scarf of red and blue worn on his neck as it streaked upon his long-sleeved shirt of dark blue, she watched him saunter towards the stool on the bar as he takes his seat on that spot. She stared at him as she hesitated on that moment, recognizing who it was that entered the café.

_That's him. _Kasumi thought to herself. She felt her body unable to move in accordance to what she wanted. Keeping her composure, she approached him. With a breath, she spoke. "What can I get you, sir?"

Kamui looked up, being welcomed by a smile that Kasumi gave. He smiled in return as he gave his response. "Well, Kasumi, looks like you could do things gracefully."

Surprised with his statement, Kasumi stood with a question in her head. _Now what was that?_

"Well, don't mind me. I'll have a cup of hot chocolate with a mix of hazel." Kamui said with an order of a drink.

"Sure, right away." Kasumi replied as she went to fetch a cup and readied the drink. Her mind wandered as she worked. _What should I do?_

A few moments came with this question in mind. She carried the cup and laid it upon the surface affront Kamui. At the moment he received the cup, she gazed at his face as she quietly watched him raise the cup to his lips at took a sip. The calm look upon Kamui's face made her peruse at him, unable to take her eyes to turn. She concealed this matter as she held a piece of cloth. Kamui gazed at the cup and watched the surface of his beverage bring ripples. Out of the blue, he raised a question.

"Kasumi, are you free today?" Kamui asked in a calm manner.

Taken by surprise, Kasumi looked at Kamui. It came in an unexpected moment that it took her time to answer. But she knew that he was waiting for an answer. "I'm free for the whole afternoon. Why'd you ask?"

"If it's alright, would you like to come with me?" Kamui imparted an offer.

Kasumi didn't expect this. Her mind was filled once more with questions upon that quiet moment. _I can't believe this. Is he asking me out? What should I do? Should I say yes?_

Kamui finished the last of his drink, laying the cup upon the bar. As he was about to rise from his seat, he was halted by Kasumi.

"Wait, I'd love to come with you." Kasumi said with a smile on her face, hiding the anxious feel within her.

"Alright then," Kamui answered. "I'll be back once you're done with your work. I'll just go somewhere to pick up something."

Kamui walked on towards the door. As he left the shop, Kasumi gave a sigh. Giving thought to what has happened, she smiled inwardly.

"Don't tell me this is a date." A voice called from behind.

Kasumi turned and saw Alia dressed in the same clothing as Kasumi. She only smiled at her as she joined her in the bar. "So Kamui did come here."

"You were here all along listening?" Kasumi asked in a shocked tone. Filled with embarrassment, she hid her red face as she bowed her head.

With a mischievous grin, Alia nodded. "And I heard every thing and saw every moment. Believe me; I would like to see what's gonna happen next."

Kasumi didn't say a word. Alia approached her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kasumi. I'll take over for the afternoon. Don't miss this chance." She said with a wink.

* * *

Moments have passed. The time was drawing close. Kasumi sat on one of the tables at the outer area of the café as she waited. Dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt topped with a black vest and a short blue skirt, she gazed at the people passing by the street. Quiet as she was, she waited as time passed by her. A shadow cast upon the table brought her to look at the person who came just as she was about to say a word.

"Sorry, did I made you wait that long?" the voice that welcomed her caught her attention.

Kasumi gazed at him and smiled. "No, Kamui. You're just in time."

Without any hesitation, Kamui reached his hand to her. And without any refusal, she took grasp of it as she stood.

* * *

"I never knew you would be working in the same place as Alia." Kamui started as they walked leisurely through the cobblestone path. "I thought you'd be somewhere else."

Kasumi smiled at him, noticing the surprised reaction. "It's just something that I just want to do something on my own at least. Well…you never struck me as the type who goes on a café."

"Point made." Kamui sighed as they continued walking, the trees casting the scattered sunlight around them.

"I thought you'd be going to the theater or something."

"Just finished that rehearsal," Kamui smirked at remembering Criel's pieces. "Who could ever think of making such unlikely creations?"

"Well, I guess he wants them to be played in a production at least." Kasumi answered.

"He really has guts." Kamui laughed upon setting the thought to mind.

They continued with their stroll. Reaching the fountain where the veranda displayed a view of the city, they stopped there for a while. Kamui leaned on his back and elbows upon the railings. Kasumi leaned forward upon the railings as she gazed at the sunset. The wind passed by them, setting its freezing touch once more.

_Well, this isn't as bad as I thought Alia would describe. _Kamui thought to himself. He turned to his side, gazing at Kasumi's profile. The cold breeze brushed her brown-shaded hair while the sun reflected the radiant face sporting its smile.

Kasumi turned her head to look at him at a glance. Upon that moment catching its breath, their eyes met once again. Similar to that fated moment on the day that passed, it seemed peculiar. Something was causing a stir. Not knowing what it was, Kamui didn't mind it, deeming it a trivial matter. For Kasumi, it was close to a dream.

_Wait, I'm stuck gazing at his eyes. Is this even happening?_ Kasumi thought to herself. Finding the thought embarrassing, she bowed her head slightly as she hid the flush of crimson on her face.

"I just realized something." Kamui said in a soft tone.

"What is it?" Kasumi gazed at him, listening to what he's about to say.

"Well, it strikes me odd." Kamui gazed at the sun. "It's something that I want to do. I feel free but back then. Back then, I feel chained, captive, unable to move my own way."

Kasumi watched Kamui's profile, his face shifting its smile to a hint of melancholy. Wondering what it was, she just kept quiet.

"And not only that, I don't know what's really going on anymore."

"_Is this a part of who you are? A soul trying to break free from what binds him and what holds him back. He's almost like me…"_

_He's like me after all. I thought he's the perfect type of person. I think I was wrong about that._ Kasumi thought to herself. _But I guess that won't change things._

"Well, you could start with a smile." Kasumi said to him.

Kamui looked at her, wondering what she meant by this.

"After all, you could start fixing things by smiling at least. Lighten up a bit."

Kamui found some sensible reasoning behind Kasumi's thought. "I guess you're right."

A chill in the air brought Kamui's senses to stir, finding something amiss. Without warning, his head slightly cringed in pain. A voice echoed in his head soon after.

"_Kamui, you're in danger. Get Kasumi out of there. They're coming to kill you."_ The voice in its stillness gave its warning.

Kamui turned quickly, facing what is behind him. A rift opened and a squad of thirteen humanoid beings appeared, clad in black armor. Carrying a blade upon their hands, these Necro Legionnaires raised their weapons as they sauntered, prepared to pounce at them. Kamui smirked as he held Kasumi's hand, knowing this situation meant no choice being cornered upon.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked. As she turned, she came close to him. "What are those things?"

"Kasumi, do you trust me?" Kamui asked suddenly.

"Right now, yes…" a bewildered Kasumi replied.

Kamui took grasp of her legs as he hoisted her upon his arms. Summoning his strength to his legs, he pushed his body into the air as he leaped passed the adversaries that cornered them. He landed a few steps behind them and without any hesitation; Kamui carried her as he started running. Kasumi could only look at Kamui as she is being carried away from the blade wielding beings.

"Where are we going, Kamui?"

"To a place for us to be clear from those things," Kamui scowled as he found himself in the tree-filled area. Halting his pace at that moment, he laid her under the tree as he catches his breath for that interval.

Kasumi gazed at him and wondered what he was thinking. Yet she could not shake the thought of being in a fairy tale where a chivalrous lad carried a princess upon his arms. At this case, it was almost similar.

Kamui brought his guard up as he stood alert. He stretched his hand without thinking of the repercussions on that moment, need rising to a higher priority. His palm was opened, channeling energy without regards of what and where it will come. The ring upon his hand, circling on his wrist began to initiate as parts of the array appear. The protruding array bars formed its triangular form, appearing for a moment. And there, Kamui waited for the moment.

"You're here, I know it. Come closer…come closer…" Kamui whispered.

Kasumi was speechless, wondering what Kamui's actions are. Yet she was shocked as the aura covering him was made manifest. She felt her eyes deceived her but unable to say a word, she could only watch him.

His eyes shot open, gazing at the direction of where his hand was pointing. The barrier of energy circled his body as it surged towards his hand. Letting out a short breath, three energy beams projected its way in velocity, its helix path twisted continually as it rushed on. Upon where it collided on that twilight, it has shown four flashes of light followed by its columns of smoke.

"Four down." Kamui remarked to himself. "Right now, I have to keep her safe."

"_Kamui, on your right, three o'clock." _The still voice went on again.

Following the hint, he turned to his right and channeled his energy once more. Charging up, he smirked as the sphere of light amassed on his palm was let loose; and on that same moment, the blade wielding being pounced with its ambush. Before he could land, the sphere collided upon his body, scorching it into dust. Then one after the other they came. One of these beings charged from behind. Knowing this tactic could ensue with its damage, he sidestepped as he avoided the blade. Seeing the limb that held it, he grabbed it quickly as he hurled him towards the other that appeared from the other direction. Colliding with the blade impaling its body, Kamui let out a number of shots at the two as it pierced through the enemy until it fell down to its demise. But his guard was not that enough as he was pinned by a squad of three behind him. As more of them came and lunged at him, he was down to the ground.

Unable to move in the height of panic was Kasumi. Her hands were reaching for her neck as the adversary clasped it with malice upon its grasp. Gasping for air, she shook her body to break free from the hold. But this action was causing much strain to her, taking her energy to be drained away. Death was drawing close to her and so would it fall for Kamui.

"Let go of her!" Kamui yelled as he struggled but to no avail. Watching her facing the brink of life and death, he can't afford his conscience to carry this nightmare. Yet something else was sparking its work inside him. It was another reason hidden dormant.

_Don't tell me this is all I can do. _Kamui reflected._ Don't tell me I lost to my brother for nothing. I can't let this happen._

(Flashback)

"To initiate this attack, you have to channel your energy to your body. Once done, trigger this to unleash its pulse. This can take down a number of enemies that will surround you in a great radius. But use this when needed." Takenori instructed, telling the method of a certain technique.

Kamui wondered where this would be used. Gazing at his brother, he thought of what effect this could carry. "So this can be used in a tight situation. And to include a powerful output to target anything around the radius…how many times could this be used?"

"Only once," Takenori replied. "Beyond that is fatal. Using it beyond once will drain you from your capability to fight. And if worse, it'll be certain death. Use it as a last resort."

(End Flashback)

_I have no choice. I have to protect her. _Kamui had one conclusion.

Kasumi gazed at Kamui. Feeling her end is drawing near, she had only one hope to lean on. Her heart pulsed in quick interval. Her mind was about to go blank. And the image that settled in her mind was his.

_Kamui, save me…_

Kamui clenched his fist; a spark made its ignition to what laid dormant within him. A rush of thoughts ran in his mind. Akira and Kaze fighting their way out of the crowd of Blood Flaws, Kojiro fighting with his saber while protecting Ciel, Mana gazing at the same horizon while clasping the bracelet of their father, and Takenori watching from afar as a spectator to his demise with dismay; each of these images made its reminder. And there was much more to recall, only to find both he and Kasumi facing their graves.

"I will not let you." Kamui whispered, then an outcry.

Upon that sudden cry, a potent pulse left his body. This sudden flash of energy engulfed everything around them in an explosion. The white light made its luminescent work, destroying the squad that ambushed them as they disintegrated. Settling in gradual manner, what were left were he and Kasumi lying on the ground.

He came to, the blinding flash was gone. He hoisted himself from the ground, putting his body in erect posture as he tapped away the dust on his clothes. He gazed at her prostrate form, rushing at her side soon after.

"Kasumi, wake up." Kamui called out to her, shaking her to wake her up. Finding no answer, he carried her body with his arms and sauntered away from the scene.

_

* * *

What happened? Did I die?_

With a moan, Kasumi gained consciousness. The star-filled sky welcomed her and at the same time, the first thing she saw was Kamui. She then noticed her body wasn't on the ground but suspended by a pair of arms, holding her. Kamui then looked at her and smiled, relief taken over.

"Thank God, you're alright." Kamui said to her, his tone of worry and relief mingled on that moment. "I thought I'd lose you or something."

"What happened there? I thought I was going to die." Kasumi weakly stated.

Kamui continued walking with Kasumi still remained in his arms. As he reached the bench near the shed, he winced as he saw two familiar figures waiting for them. Kasumi could not shake the thought of being saved however. It remained imprinted on her mind.

"Kamui, there's something I'd like to tell you." Kasumi said.

"What is it?"

"I…I…uh…" she began to stutter, holding back what she's trying to say. "I'd like to thank you."

"For what?" Kamui asked her, wondering what it was that he did.

"For saving me..."

Kamui smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. We'll be alright."

"Would it be alright if I close my eyes?"

"Go ahead, Kasumi. It's ok."

He reached the shed with Criel and Alia waiting for the pair. He then turned to Kasumi and noticed she's fast asleep, tired for the whole day.

"I guess I won't have to worry about that. I have to worry about those two." Kamui winced at himself. Nothing else would make its action to trouble him anymore. At least, the night would be quiet…

(End of Chapter 12)

Author's tête-à-tête

What hides inside the face of the innocent? Still, it remains to hide in the other. What will cross the minds of those who suffer?

Well this chapter took me a while but this doesn't stop me anyway. Man, house fixed. Oh, Forgive the case of romantic somethings. It's meant for the chapter...heheh

Here's something that I noticed. I skipped a pair of characters from the previous chapters for the guessing thing. But now I'll include them. Try to find out who they are.

Chapter 11

Alecsi

Beatrice Revant

Chapter 12

Kasumi

Well, let's fire up those heads and start thinking. Oh, please review this as well. Your reviews, suggestions and comments are highly appreciated. We'll never know; this might speed me up again. Enjoy…

Sydney Grise


	14. Chapter 13 Last Leaf First Snowflake p1

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

The song Tsuki no Uta is sung by Gackt and was used in the anime Texhnolyze. Simply put, it belongs to him. It was only used here because it's fitting for such. In case you don't know the song, you can search this on YouTube and watch the video. You can enjoy the song there.

Note: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Here's chapter 13

**XIII. Last Leaf, First Snowflake (The First Phase)**

The evening brought its shivering grasp. Criel snickered at the thought of walking through the cold streets, watching everyone pass by towards their destinations. He winced as she watched a couple passing by the sidewalk, crossing his path. With his hands within the pocket of his long black coat, he walked on as he was heading for the bar nearby.

"I guess, it'd be worthwhile to visit someone." He whispered to himself as he opened the door of the shop, the sign reading 'Aegean Spot'.

Entering the shop gave its greeting of lights and music. Its comforting ambiance thanks to its dim lights and drifting sounds gave a soothing effect to him. Criel felt the nostalgia clasp his form as he takes his favorite spot, a seat on the bar.

"_Of all things, why am I here instead of home?"_ Criel snickered as he remembered to call someone on his phone.

Dialing a series of numbers on the mobile phone on his hand, pressing the call button soon after, he placed the handset upon his ear as he heard the ringing sound of the other line. Patient as he is, he waited.

* * *

Ciel was seated on the side of the window, gazing at the view outside. She laid her back upon the side as she listened to the wind blowing its gentle breeze. Her body shielded from the cold with her sweater and jeans, her mind did nothing but wander as she remembered a familiar face running in her mind.

"I hope you're doing fine, Kojiro." She whispered. A soulful reverie caused her eyes to feel the star's light upon the sky.

The silence was broken when the phone with its ringing echoed within the room. Pulling back from the daydream, she hopped from the window and reached for the phone that lay lazily on her bed. Grasping the mobile, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Ciel, it's me." _A male voice answered.

"What is it…Dad?"

* * *

Criel smiled as he heard the answer, his eyes laid upon the wine glass filled with its crimson content. He shifted his sight upon the view outside, glittering with the lights of the city.

"Well, my dear. I'll be late in coming home. Are you doing well there?"

"_Don't worry about me Dad. I cooked some dinner. Oh, Kojiro and the others came by to visit. So I have to cook for them."_

"Well, that's nice." Criel smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. I just escorted some others to their houses. Just don't forget to lock the door. I have my key with me. Ok, sweetie?"

* * *

"Sure Dad, take care." Ciel replied as she ended the conversation. Ending the call with a press of a button, she sighed as she looked at the sky once more. Smiling at the thought of her father, she sat upon the side of the bed and looked at the sky once more.

Her thoughts wandered lazily, remembering the time that she had with Kojiro the first time she went to his house. The time when she was cuddled within his arms as she was comforted of her grief, the time when she smiled with him during the day, and the time that he held her hand as he drifted in his sleep as he said something that may have hinted what his emotions to her were.

She threw herself to her bed, her body bouncing upon impact on the soft surface. Slowly, she drifted as she looked forward for what comes tomorrow.

* * *

Criel tilted the glass as he circled the red wine within it. Gazing at the people in their seats and the band playing soft music in front, he smiled as he listened while trying to recognize the people playing. Reminded of the event that took place earlier on when Kamui carried an unconscious girl upon his arms as he went to the shed, he smirked as he sipped from the glass.

_This will complicate things. Though it will be hard to keep on thinking about these every time, I should lighten up a bit. _He thought to himself as the song ended. _They need a break at least._

The singer noticed Criel seated on the bar, smiling upon seeing him. Without any hesitation, he spoke to the applauding audience after his previous song.

"For the next song, I may like to request Criel to come here in front." The singer said.

Criel snickered as he noticed the voice that made its marking. He knew and was reminded of that special person that was. Without any hesitation, he walked towards the stage and took a seat beside the female singer. She handed her guitar to him and smiled, leaning towards his ear and whispered.

"Play that song again. The one that you love to play." She said to him.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Criel sighed as he placed the microphone in front of him. Facing the crowd with the guitar in front of him, he smiled as he spoke. "This song that I'll be playing to you is a special song. It meant memorable moments of me that I remember playing this under the moonlight in front of that person that I loved. This is for her."

He played, his fingers pressing the strings as his other hand plucked each of them with a melodic interval. And in his mind was the image of Beatrice, her smiling face and her unforgettable beauty. Along with it came the face of her daughter, Ciel.

(Note: From this point, the song that shall be seen here will include his thoughts while this song _plays_)

(Song: Tsuki no Uta by Gackt, from the anime Texhnolyze)

_kagayaita masshiro na T SHATSU _

_mizushibuki ni ukabu niji _

_bonyari to mitsumeteru sora o _

_ikutsu mono kaze ga asobu_

Shining pure white t-shirt

A rainbow surfacing in the spray

Absentmindedly I gaze upon

The sky where many winds play

Criel remembered the memory of the time that he stood beside this special woman. Dressed in a white blouse, a black skirt and on top was a white fur coat, she clung upon his arm as they walked under the winter night. Criel was taking her to the park where he usually stayed. She smiled at him warmly as she watched the snowflakes fall upon her hand.

_nani mo nai koto ga futari dake no shiawase datta_

Nothingness was happiness for us alone.

His thoughts dwelled on the moments when she embraced him during the autumn afternoon. She cried in his arms as she was afraid to leave him behind. She could only think of staying with him more than being torn apart by going to her own home.

_dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete _

_ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete _

_nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite _

_wasurerarenakute mou ichido aitai_

Sinking more deeply than anyone else

Even my heart drowned

And now in this place I gaze only at you;

If it is a dream that will never return, then I will break it

Unable to forget, I want to meet you one more time.

He closed his eyes as he gazed at the sky. He felt overwhelmed during that morn of spring when the cherry blossoms danced with the wind. He remembered the time he spoke the words to her, the only phrase that explained his feelings to her. And on that vivid memory, he remembered her smile at him.

_shinkirou o kasanete _

_kimi no kage, hiroiatsume_

Laying mirages side by side

Gathering your shadows,

During the summer night, he clasped the gift that she gave through the letter. His thoughts drifted filled with her image. Wishing that the memories were immortal as she was supposed to be, he gazed at the night sky where the full moon glared at him with its serene light. He seemingly uttered the next phrase of a song that he remembered

_tokei no hari o tometa mama de machitsuzukeru_

I continue to wait while the hands of time remain frozen 2

Glancing at the ring that rested upon his finger, he gazed at her eyes of sapphire as she smiled at him during the quiet night of summer. This time, a surprise waited for him.

_nemurenai yoru mo tameiki no asa mo _

_kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o_

Sleepless nights and mornings of sighs…

Your favorite ballad of the moon…

He smiled at her as he watched her hold a child cradled in her hands. At that moment, his happiness drifted. The thought dissolved as he remembered the image of the child that grew, resembling the mother who he loved most. Time progressed as if the tape played in a quick motion forward, dragging him into the present where she has grown to who she is now.

_itsu kara ka tooku karada made hanarete _

_ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite _

_zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita _

_ano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita... _

Without notice even your body left me far behind

And now only I am left in this place

I believed we would remain together unchanging

Like that time, once again, I loved…

Playing the last strings with its ending notes, he could only make an image of her with her back turned at him. She turned to face him while the final note draws near. And with the smile playing its immortal image, he strummed the strings ending the song once and for all. He closed his eyes, hiding the tears that are about to fall.

The crowd applauded, feeling the enchanting song and its awe moved them at the most. The bartender smiled as he remembered the same voice that sang from the previous years. Criel smiled as he turned to the female singer and returned the guitar to her.

"Thanks, Millia." Criel said with gratitude.

"No worries. That's what friends are for, Criel." Millia answered as she reached for the guitar. "Besides, we miss your voice for the past eight years."

He chuckled as he rose from the stool and returned to the bartender's place. Criel was still impressed in his mind that she was still around; his wife was still around here.

* * *

The morning came to rise. The air grew much colder as the sky seemed too clear. Sauntering through the woods from the cottage of his late father, Kojiro went on his way to the open ground near a river. Dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt topped with a thin vest of dark crimson and a pair of dark shaded jeans, he carried along with him a small knapsack. Reaching a stump upon the riverbank, he laid the bag upon its surface and waited.

He closed his eyes as he stood still, feeling the wind and the surroundings. Light amassed upon his palm, forming the handle of the saber. Feeling its presence, he clasped the weapon in its dormant form. In synch with his will, he opened his eyes and with it revealed the blade of light in its verdant glow.

"Let's begin, brother." Kojiro smirked as he spoke, sensing a presence without looking.

"So you know I'm here." Klaha's voice echoed. "Let's see how you'll go today."

From above, a row of icicles descended with increasing velocity. Kojiro lunged forth and rolled away, avoiding the crashing frost stalactites. He quickly gazed up, discerning where his brother is as he searched briskly with his eyes whilst feeling his presence. From behind came Klaha descending upon him with his blade. The frost spike that was his blade thrust its way, yet missing the agile Kojiro with its blow, colliding with the ground and shattering by impact. With a foot on the ground, Kojiro pivoted and charged forth, his blade glowing with intensity as a vacuum gathered upon his form and his weapon. The swift strike took Klaha by surprise, the blade grazed the side of his clothes and the wind grazed it much further.

Klaha was able to avoid the blow. He blocked and deflected its path as he sent his saber to a swift swing rising from the ground. Kojiro knew this attack would not fare him well, thus he lunged and poised to tackle. He stopped halfway as he quickly tilted his saber and changed his angle. He propelled himself airborne, countering with an ascending slash as his blade ignited at his ascent. Klaha jumped back as he noticed this attack, his blade in front of him as he blocked the flaming edge. Gaining distance, he turned the blade upright and noticed the flaw. He dashed forth, charging his blade with energy as it sparked. Feeling the momentum, he jumped and twirled his body. To this effect, an electrifying whirlwind rose from the ground of the attack.

Kojiro had no choice to escape. Focusing his energy upon his legs, he pushed himself out of harm and used the air as a platform. Upon doing so, he whirled and swung his blade as he spiraled. Kojiro smirked as he noticed the electric induced whirlwind vanished. The blade released two crescent waves of energy that rushed upon Klaha. Realizing his loophole, Klaha swung his blade in the same manner and released two crescent shots. The projectile energies collided and flashed upon impact, both men landed to the ground as it happened.

Heaving to take a breath after an exchange of blows, Kojiro held his weapon firmly as he raised it in level of his head while the blade pointed forward. Klaha adjusted his stance as he placed his saber on a low angle, the blade facing the ground. The wind brought its breeze as everything fell quiet. Their breathing came to a calm halt as these brothers knew that there will be no end to the struggle. Until—

"An early morning workout? More like a duel to me." A female voice echoed, breaking the silence.

The brothers turned and saw Mana, dressed in her favored black Lolita apparel. Klaha snickered as he lowered his saber and dispersed its blade. Kojiro did the same, dispersing the blade and the whole of the saber. Mana walked through the trail and came closer to the two brothers. She shook her head, her hair of blue and red highlights tied in locks followed her motion.

"You have to be kidding me if you call this a workout. The truth is you both have appointments and you sweat it out here? You're really brothers. Don't you know you have an important occasion coming on?" Mana lashed out at them. She sighed as she walked towards Klaha.

"Uh, when did you get here?" Klaha asked sheepishly, wondering about how to explain the bout.

Mana noticed the gashes on Klaha's shirt. She clenched her fist and gave him a blow on the head. "You explain me this. Why ruin this shirt that I bought for you? And you're not even thoughtful of the day today. No wonder I was right in coming here and picking you up."

Kojiro felt there was only one impression of this. "No wonder I survived without one at the moment. If I would have a girlfriend like this, I might die easily. It's worse than any of those Illuminati freaks." he mused to himself.

"And Kojiro, you don't have to sweat this thing out like that." Mana added. "Come on, let's go inside and get a change of clothes. You have to be good looking after all."

"Ok, but I'm wondering what's with that look anyway?" Kojiro asked as he noticed the black skirt and the black and white blouse that resembled the guitarist of Malice Mizer...with a more feminine touch.

"What's wrong with that?" Mana glared at him fiercely. "Besides, we're going to have a party today."

Kojiro shook his head. "Well, I'll just look for the same round of clothes and I'm done."

* * *

Ciel stared at the sky as she leaned her body upon the edge of the veranda. Dressed in a pink sweater, a fitted pair of denim pants and a beret on her head, she waited as she watched the clear sky. Alia stood beside her, leaning on a marble post as she watched the door. Dressed in a white blouse, a brown fur coat and a pair of black slacks, she waited with her hands laid within the coat pockets. A sigh left her lips as she quietly closed her eyes and her mind seemed to drift. Feeling a faint presence magnifying in its approach, she focused and gained an image in her head. Seeing Kojiro and Klaha in the car along with Mana on their way, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well, that mean's they'll be here." Alia snickered as she gazed at Ciel. "Ciel, I never knew you'd take that sexy look with that outfit. Did you really did that on purpose"

Ciel smiled. "And I never thought you'd look more grown up with that."

"I just like it." Alia replied as she pushed her form away from the pillar. She turned her head and gazed at the sight inside of the hall. Akira in his dark shaded outfit of a sweatshirt and jeans was playing poker with Kaze, dressed in a shirt and slacks of gray topped with a coat of black and his head still had the usual black hat. Mayu watched and listened to Pai singing along some songs, wearing a fashionable outfit. Criel sat with a friend drinking coffee. His brunette hair groomed in a neat fashion with a slick outfit of black was almost fitting for a small class party. As the other students and teachers have their own ways of taking their time. At that time, a thought crossed her mind.

"Ciel, can I ask you a question?" Alia raised inquiry.

"What is it?" Ciel gazed back at her, wondering what's troubling her.

Alia gave consideration of thoughts during that moment. She remembered Kamui and the events that dated yesterday's affair. She remembered the image during that day when he and Kasumi conversed, noticing the smile on his face. Strangely, she felt troubled, as if being pierced with agony and ignited with anger at both instances. It was confusing her.

"Ciel, how do you know you love someone?" Alia suddenly asked.

Ciel paused for a bit, finding words to answer with it. But at the process, she blushed as she remembered Kojiro. "I'm not sure about that. Usually it's something that makes you go better and makes you smile. It's what makes you feel better about life. Why'd you ask?"

"It's nothing, just a thought." Alia shook the thought away, ignoring the pain inside her as she cloaked it behind her.

* * *

The fluttering scarf under the clear sky reflected the crimson cloak under the sky that begins to stir into a cold descent. Gazing at the ground below through his dark shaded sunglasses, Takenori clasped the photograph upon his hand. It was a photo of a family. Three children sat down upon the ground with their parents behind them. Noticeably, the young versions of Takenori, Mana and Kamui are found in this photograph. The woman that stood behind them smiling serenely as she held Kamui's shoulders displayed a gentle beauty with her long black hair and gentle hazel eyes. The man beside her, ruffling Takenori's head with his hand and laying the other hand on Mana's side, wore a scarf around his neck and bore a strange case of youth. It seemed that he didn't change, looking more of a man in his teens. Takenori stood beguiled at the photograph, a number of thoughts filling his mind.

Father, do we still count as human? Takenori contemplated with this question. He clenched his fist and felt the circling array upon his arm, with it was a faint glow of the array's characters and lines upon his hand. Where are you? Mother is gone as well. Now that I have to search for you at every corner to know my own answers, Kamui and Mana have their own agendas.

With a step of his foot forward, he was about to run but he stood still. He had one qualm.

"Where should I start?" he whispered. With a smile on his head, he took no second guess about the first place to start. "I guess I have to go to Grandfather then."

He took another step forward. This time, his form definitely vanished in the air in a flash-step.

* * *

The last leaf fell on the ground as the car arrived at the venue. Opening the doors of the vehicle, the three came out and entered the hall. Klaha and Mana went ahead inside, leaving Kojiro behind. As he was about to go somewhere, he was taken by surprise as two girls welcomed him. One of them had short chestnut brown hair with crimson highlights, dressed casually with a shirt and a skirt topped with a jacket. The other had short blond hair with white highlights, dressed in a similar manner. Wondering what they're doing, Kojiro was left quiet.

"You're Kojiro Mikami right?" the brunette asked.

Kojiro only nodded in response. "Is there something wrong ladies?"

The brunette faced her blond companion. "Jaune, go to her quickly. I'll take him there."

"Sure, Rouge." Jaune replied as she ran off,

"Ok, what's this about?" Kojiro asked them.

"You'll see. Just follow me." Rouge answered as she tugged his hand and dragged him away.

"Hey! What is this!? Where are you taking me!? WAIT!!"

Unfortunately, Kojiro found himself ignored as he was dragged along to a garden by a strange young lady. Reaching the bench, they stopped. Rouge turned to Kojiro and smiled at him.

"Just wait here ok?" she said to him. Soon after, she turned around and left.

"Hey, wait—"

Kojiro was about to ask but found this as a failure. He sighed as he calmed himself down. Taking a seat on the bench, he watched the sky that was about to fill up with its white veils. Wondering what is about to take place, he smirked at the idea of knowing what answer would come. Feeling the cold air around him, he knew that this would be the day that winter would begin. But he doubted if that would even take place.

"Well, to think that it took us a few hours to get here. I guess it may be worth the while." Kojiro sighed to himself as he watched the sun lean upon the side once more. "Not to mention the date that Klaha and Mana had as well, I guess that's just one of the things I have to live with."

He placed his hands upon the edge of the bench's backrest. Raising his leg and leaning it on the other as it crossed, he gazed at the garden and waited.

* * *

"Ciel, you have to come with me." Jaune said to her with a plea.

"Where are we going? Don't tell me this is one of your crazy stunts again." Ciel sighed at the thought of what they're imparting.

"Please…" Jaune implored with matching puppy eyes.

Ciel turned to Alia, wondering what to do. Alia just gave a shrug and gazed back at the crowd inside.

"Oh, alright then," Ciel gave in.

What came next was the same thing as to what happened to Kojiro. She was dragged along in the same manner. Ciel had no chance to even catch a breath for the sudden pull. What came as a flurry of dashing through the stairs and the marble path was to end up in a garden. Ciel began to doubt.

"Go ahead; just walk to the center of the garden." Jaune said to her.

"Are you sure of this?" Ciel asked.

"Just go on."

Ciel made no qualm as she walked towards the center of the garden. Walking through the corridor of plants and passing by a wall of bushes on both sides, she came to an arch where the center is. She went through the inviting gateway and found a surprising sight. She never expected that this would take place, finding both in one area that neither had an idea this was plotted to them.

"Ciel…" Kojiro whispered as he saw her standing before him. He rose from her seat as he laid eyes on him.

"…Kojiro." Ciel gasped as she saw him. Their eyes met on that moment, facing the uncalled event of rendezvous.

Feeling the surging of the startled being, mingled with the increasing pulse and the beating heart filled with emotions. This was just the beginning.

(End of Chapter 13)

Author's tête-à-tête

Here is the moment where emotions coincide. Will their hearts favor or will they falter? This is the beginning of the winter and soon comes the spring dance.

Well, did I surprise you all with this? I don't know with you but I just got carried away there, again. What do you think will happen to these two people?

Please review. Tell me your suggestions, reactions, comments, and all that stuff. Flame me? Go ahead. I'll appreciate any of those.

Sydney Grise

Quote of the Quarter: To a heart that draws its paths to design, a puzzle shall solve its definition in life.


	15. Chapter 14 Last Leaf First Snowflake p2

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: Here's the continuation. Hope you enjoy it and I could only say, it's hard to find a valentine...heheh. Here's chapter 14

**XIV. Last Leaf, First Snowflake (The Second Phase)**

The sky began to show its gray veils, casting the light away in a gradual pace. The light in that afternoon began to dim; the frosty wind carried its herald of the upcoming winter. The hall continued with their festivities as the time passed with its frigid overtone. Gazing at the horizon, Kamui clasped the scarf that dangled upon his neck as he loosens its wrapping. Dressed in a blue overcoat, covering his black sweater and his dark denims, he rearranged the scarf and placed the blue scarf neatly. He felt the cold caress of the air as he sauntered towards the balcony.

He turned towards the glass door, gazing through its transparent division. Watching the joyous occasion, his mind wandered recalling things that have taken place. Images of those moments that came as he arrived and lived in this very city gave their resemblance to his mind. The steps he took so far gave its mark as the battles fought seemed endless and progressing. Through the glass door, he saw the image of Alia with the rest. He glanced at another angle, seeing his sister Mana holding her guitar as she sang with Klaha and Criel. Kamui could only smile as he watched the carefree expressions that they wore.

_Well, they're really enjoying themselves after all the trouble that we faced._ Kamui thought as he turned to the garden with a sigh leaving his lips. "I guess I should loosen up for a while."

Kamui sauntered away from the balcony and began his stroll around the halls, finding his way through the corridors. At every part of the window leading to the hall is but a celebration of the season. Seeing a group together in happiness or a couple in their moments, he couldn't help but feel a void and the nostalgia that it brought him. Kamui closed his eyes for a moment, halting his pace for that duration as the image of someone dear came to mind.

"Father, Mother." Kamui whispered, opening his eyes soon after as he sauntered away.

* * *

Kasumi sat down the bench as she looked through the trees. Clasping the edges of her jacket, she listened to the rustling of the leaves as it brought the wind to pass by her. Placing her gloved palms together, she sighed, seated in the quiet environs, taking time to feel the stillness outside the hall. Wistfully gazing at the horizon, she hummed a song that she recalled, something that best described that feeling.

_I can feel the changing hands of time. I felt it rage in motion within me. If only I could see that warm smile of yours. _Kasumi thought, the exact lines that came from an entry in her diary recited the exact thoughts in her. She sighed as the sun began to lean upon the west, seemingly unseen thanks to the clouds.

Footsteps echoed behind her. Feeling the pair of eyes that watched her from behind, she turned and caught a glimpse of the blue scarf and the overcoat that kept the stranger warm. Raising her eyes in a slow manner, she caught sight of a familiar face, smiling upon recognition.

"Kamui…" she whispered, her tone noting a tone of joy.

Kamui approached her; a smile broke out on his face. He raised his hand as a gesture of greeting. Kasumi couldn't find any manner to respond at the moment, startled still for his appearance. Nevertheless, she remained composed.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here? I thought you joined inside." Kamui said, taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"I just want to break away from the crowd for a while." Kasumi answered nonchalantly, "I want to get some fresh air at least. It feels constrained in there."

Kamui found the answer similar to his terms. Clasping his hands together, his fist engulfed by the palm of the other hand, he glanced at the ground then shifted his gaze upon the horizon affront. A question arose from the back of his mind, a doubt that he wished cleared.

"Kasumi, I would like to ask you something." Kamui stated with his voice serious in tone.

"What is it, Kamui?" Kasumi roused herself to listen.

He clasped his hand tightly, the glove pressing upon his fist as it rubbed surface. Sorting his thoughts in a single line, he closed his eyes. Calming his breath while the cold wind caressed his face, he took time to recall. Tightening his fist, he was ready to speak.

"Kasumi, if I have caused you trouble, I would like to apologize." Kamui said to her, skipping the matter that he was about to impart.

"There's no need for that. But what is it that you would like to ask?"

"Kasumi, do you remember when we went out together?" Kamui asked.

Kasumi remembered the event clearly, nostalgia giving its working to her. "Yes, I still remember."

"Do you find it odd that those things came after us? That they were also after you?"

Kasumi tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You saw them." Kamui pressed his point onward. "Those black things. They're after you as well."

"What are you trying to tell me Kamui?" Kasumi whispered, a shock crossing her mind.

Kamui calmed himself down as he noticed his voice rose unnecessarily. He closed his eyes, his face engulfed by his gloved hand. He shook his head, making her ignore his statement.

"I just feel stressed, don't mind it." Kamui calmly answered.

Kasumi tried to make sense at the fragment of a thought that he tried to imply. She was able to trace the expression of his face, a tear trailed from his eye. Raising her hand, she touched his cheek. Her finger felt the smooth skin of his face as she wiped away the tear. Kamui felt the heat of her touch, surprised from her sudden motion. He turned to face her, puzzled. His heart raced as he gazed at her eyes, gentle as they are. The blood rushing towards his face came to bring its flame upon his cheeks. Halted by seeing her visage in an up-close view, he felt his pulse come to lure him into an emotion that he rarely felt. It has given its familiar marking prior to that day.

_What is this? _Kamui pondered. He knew little of what was going on the other end, only a haze of uncertainty.

Kasumi brought her form closer, her heart lured upon the unseen thread that brought her emotions to find its dormant wave. She hid it in a smile as she made a sublime word to impart the affection that she brought, trying to restrain her emotions.

"I know it's alright for me that you cry. But, you don't have to worry about me. I know you'll be there for me." Kasumi said to him, her face coming at an intimate distance.

Startled, Kamui felt his body froze to motion. Unable to take himself to turn away or react, in a quiet manner he watched her. Kasumi began to gaze through the orbs of hazel, noting the tint of obsidian and sapphire mingling. Her pulse raced quicker as she began to bring her thoughts to her lips. A gentle whisper filled his ears.

"I know you'll protect me, whatever happens." Kasumi whispered. "You did so. I want to give you a gift for this time."

"What is it?" Kamui asked, a soft tone lining the words as he seemed petrified.

"My…heart…" Kasumi gave her reply, closing her eyes as she felt her face draw near. A spark ignited within her as she felt the lips of Kamui.

He stood in a cocktail of emotions and the sensation mingled upon her kiss. Seemingly reluctant, he gradually closed his eyes as he gave in to this bidding. He could only raise his hand to her face, caressing the soft skin upon her cheeks. Overwhelmed, he could only remain in a dream that was real at its instance.

* * *

The corridor echoed with footsteps upon the marble floor. Alia strolled upon the corridors as she mused upon the recollection that took place upon an earlier moment. Seeing the clouds gather at its overcast motion, she recalled an old moment that seemed too fresh to find, even if it was by a year of distance.

(Flashback)

"So you're really going, Mikagami?" Alia asked with her voice low in tone.

She stared upon a friend that she knew well from long ago. His black hair combed downward in a neat fashion, keeping the white streaked strands of his hair upon the front of his head. Donning the pair of dark-tinted glasses, he looked at her and gave a wistful smile.

"I have to. I'm sure to miss you, Alia." Mikagami sighed. "And besides, if you're in a ditch or something, I'll be there for you. We'll be at good ends, right?"

Alia nodded to agree. She watched him turn his back, raising his hand in a wave as he left. Impressed in her mind, she was never to hear from him again.

(End Flashback)

"I could use some company right now." Alia sighed as she caught sight of the garden as she wandered upon the halls.

Her eyes in a curious rouse peered through the bushes. Gazing at every gap that she could find, she tried to search for those that she knew. But it was to no avail, finding no one within the garden. In a quiet manner she sauntered as on that moment, her eyes were caught by a sight of what has caught her attention.

_Well, a pair of lovers I presume. _Alia thought, gazing at the couple that has locked lips. As they broke away from the kiss, it caught her attention as to who they were. A gasp left her stunned as she recognized the two. A surge of agony rushed upon within, pressing her chest with its depressing hold. She could have cursed within herself that this has taken her pain.

"It can't be them…" she whispered, turning from the pair and ran. The thoughts ran within her head as she closed her eyes, halting the tears that are about to trail out. Only a question unsaid ran in her thoughts. _Why, Kamui…?_

* * *

"This place hasn't changed since I left here." A young man remarked to himself upon stepping within the grounds of the hall. "I wonder if she's here."

The stranger took a walk around the hall, stopping by the balcony. Gazing at the view overlooking the city, he sighed as he felt the nostalgia play its part.

"It never changed….this city is as I remember." He sighed as he saw the lights that marked the view, glittering with its lively sparkle. Gazing at the sky, he flicked the white strands of his hair to the side to clear his sight, noting the incoming season. "It'll snow soon, it's no surprise."

Placing his hands within the white coat that covered his clothing of dark purple and black, he turned aside to watch the clear corridor. Yet his eyes caught glimpse of a person ambling to where he stood, the head bowed with its forlorn weight. He was able to recognize the blond hair that was partly covering the sad expression. Raising her head, he knew who it was. Their eyes met within that moment as she gazed affront.

"Alia," he said to her. He had missed her for a time that spanned long.

"Is that you…Mikagami?" she said, unable to believe what she sees. The pain, the longing, the sorrow and the joy of seeing him, it was too much for her. She ran without regard and welcomed him.

Mikagami could not fathom what happened next. He saw the sad expression, the tears that fell from her eyes as she ran to him. Breaking her rush, he felt her collide to him as she broke down and wept. He had no clue what was going on but it has been long since he has stood there as a friend.

"What's wrong, Alia?" Mikagami asked.

"Mikagami…I…" she stuttered with her sobs mingling.

He could feel his shirt being drenched by her tears. Finding the sorrow within her tears, he clasped her head and let her continue.

"Now, now…" Mikagami said in a soft voice. He watched her friend weep, knowing that the sorrow was dominant than her joy.

* * *

The air has begun to impart its frigid grace, initiating its colder touch upon the surroundings. The sky has fallen overcast with the blanket of clouds above. Kojiro stood before Ciel, speechless as he felt his body shiver. Not knowing if it was from the outside air or from within him, he ignored the sensation and the startled state as he kept his composure.

"Ciel, it's been long." He said in a calm tune.

"Kojiro, it's been days since I've seen you at school." Ciel smiled at him as she approached him. "I thought you'd never come back."

"I'm sorry if I worried you much." He admitted in a sheepish manner. "Well, I thought I was dragged here without any sense. That Rouge…"

Ciel giggled as she noticed the pouting expression on Kojiro. "I guess we're the same with that one."

Kojiro calmed himself as he gazed at the beret that she wore. It has triggered a memory that he could not impart where he has seen it. Yet an image instilled in his mind, a young lady wearing a red beret with a short checkered skirt and a blue shirt. The face was still a blur but he ignored the though.

"So, what happened when I was gone?" Kojiro asked.

"Nothing unusual," Ciel answered nonchalantly. "It's just that Kamui has been doing so much for how long. Akira and Kaze are doing well with dad's training. Pai and Mayu have been helping us out at the meantime. But Alia's busy with her own agendas, just like Kamui."

"Brother went here much earlier than I." he replied as he turned to the sky. Reaching for his pocket, he felt anxious.

Ciel perused at his profile. Noticing the changes from the last time she saw him, she felt that something has sparked inside him. The calm look on his face and the gleam that is seen upon his eyes has caught her to a dream that she has not understood completely. She could feel any better than this.

"Ciel, I have a present for you." Kojiro smiled as he revealed from his pocket a box wrapped with a crafted design.

Accepting the gift, she took the box and opened it. What she found inside was a heart-shaped pendant. Delighted, she smiled with gratitude as it touched her much. Kojiro simply acknowledged the quiet thanks.

"Would you like me to help you wear that?" Kojiro offered as he held the pendant.

Ciel nodded as she watched him bring the pendant to her neck. She felt his dexterous hands upon her neck as he placed the jewelry with care as he secured the lock. Setting it in place, he backed away on a single step and gazed at the item to see how much it fitted her. Ciel marveled upon the gift as Kojiro watched her radiant face. Kojiro felt his heart skip a beat as he watched her smile. Not knowing what to do next, he struggled inside.

_Should I say it to her? _Kojiro pondered with the question, whether or not he would say the words that have been running in his mind and in his heart. He took a deep breath as he settled to speak out. _Here goes…_

"Ciel, I…."

Ciel looked at him, wondering what he is about to say. Expecting what is about to happen, she discerned what is about to be done.

"…I love you…"

It startled her. The words that were uttered by Kojiro echoed within her ears as it sank within her in gradual manner. She felt the warmth rushing within her blood, her heart racing along with the overwhelming pathos. A crimson flush came to her face as her mind raced with thoughts of question.

_He said it. What should I do? _For what Ciel pondered, a number of questions came to flow. It was something that she cannot fathom herself. Moved by the sweetness of the words and the voice that carried it, she threw herself in his arms and whispered her own response.

"…I love you, too." She whispered as she laid her head upon her shoulder. "Since when…?"

Kojiro closed his eyes as he answered. "Moments passed that it came as it is. You're much precious than I ever thought."

Ciel raised her head, their eyes meeting on that moment. Kojiro felt his face gravitate near hers, his eyes captivated by the passion of his emotions. Ciel closed her eyes, hearing her heartbeat amidst the silence. As the sky gave way to its weight, it unleashed its burden into its frozen pieces in gentle descent. Their lips touched, caressed with its sweetness as it permeates leaving its trace. Letting go on that moment, the first snowflake came to descend in between them and landing on Ciel's open palm. The two gazed at her hand and watched the snowflake melt. Kojiro looked up and watched the snow fall upon them in its gentle drop.

"Well, it started snowing." Kojiro smiled as he held her hand.

"It's beautiful." Ciel marveled at the moment taking its work. Watching the gentle snowfall, she felt happiness upon that very hour as she cherished the winter's beginning with a new light.

* * *

Gazing at the balcony, Criel stood with his black coat covering him from the cold. Watching the snow trail down from the sky, he felt the nostalgia unveil behind his mind. Clasping the silver bracelet that he treasured most, given by his wife, he whispered the name of her beloved to the wind.

"Beatrice, I know you're out there." Criel whispered his words in whole-hearted intent. "I could only hope you're looking at the same sky as I am. I can feel you're alive and well, you're around here in this city I know it."

Raising his hand with the silver bracelet, he made the ornament within its silver chain dangle about, swinging to and fro upon its suspension. His arm began to be engulfed by a mist of frost and shadow, mingling upon the silver chains and on the ornament shaped like an arrowhead. The cloud that has turned in its gray shade began to take guise as it sprung out on both ends of his palm, forming the shaft in the middle on where he clasped the bracelet. The other end formed the pommel, adorned with its pointed tip with its decorated shape of a spearhead. The end on its opposite side began to take a stranger shape as it settled on its large curved blade held close by the shaft's stable and tight hinge. The mist vanished and the form of a black scythe with its curved blade likened to the crescent moon's glimmer rested upon Criel's hands. Beholding the weapon, he sent his thought to its dominant pulse.

"I'll find you and eventually, all ends will be turned and settled. For the sake of our children that you and I cared for." Criel said to the wind as he whispered another thought. "Please keep them safe. Time will occur to bring us together again."

* * *

The people inside the hall watched the snow in its descent. Winter has begun for them. As the others gazed at their windows and marveled at the sight, Klaha smiled as he played his guitar along with Mana. She looked at him, whispered a thought that he can only hear.

"Are we ready for the next wave?" Mana winced as she clasped her guitar.

"Yeah, I'm ready for anything." Klaha answered. He knew the meanings behind the phrase. "Either way, it's what we do, right?"

Mana simply nodded as she began to play a tune with the strings, plucking each note for a song that begins to play. Klaha noticed the riff being shown, grinning at the blues-like sound that it gave and rode the flow of the song.

* * *

Outside, Mikagami sat quietly upon the steps of the stairs, shaded by the canopy above him. Upon his lap rested Alia's head, asleep after crying out her anxiety, unable to shed another tear. He placed his hand upon her head, brushing her golden hair with its smoothness. In his mind raced a number of questions that engulfed the reasons that he carried along with him.

"Alia, my friend, I hope you can hear me." Mikagami spoke as he gazed at her. "The snow has begun to fall. If you could only see its beauty right now, I hope it would be able to dispel the pain within you."

Closing his eyes, he cherished the moment. Feeling the warmth of his friend and the cold wind and the ice, he could only think of one thing. The thought of aiding her in ways possible, even resorting to unlikely means, was the only concern in mind. Lifting his glasses into proper alignment with the push of a finger, the lenses gleamed slightly as he smirked.

* * *

The Blanche veil upon the trees and bushes, its carpeting on the earth below, it was what welcomed Kamui and Kasumi. Under the sky of gray with its frozen tears, he gazed at her in a startled silence, unable to fathom what she did. Kasumi stared at his eyes, wondering if what she did came as a mistake.

"Is there something wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"Why…" Kamui replied with a question of his own.

"I love you. Ever since I saw you, I thought I can never reach you any longer without hope." She replied. She never stuttered with her words, nor did she hesitate with this statement.

Kamui bowed his head, hiding the expression upon his face. He closed his eyes as he tried to shut away the sight that welcomed him. He could feel deep inside his heart running wild. His mind held no rationality of thought, unable to make sense of things. The image of Kasumi ran in his mind, recalling what has been hidden inside him.

_I never noticed you. I watched you when you left without a word, leaving me behind while my feelings vanished. It was you, was it? A question still runs in me that I cannot understand. I had no one. I could only impart the thought that I have not known you exist, but I was wrong. I never lost you; I lost myself since I shut my heart away to hide my pain._ A monologue of thoughts echoed in his mind. He remembered the past very well. _I met you back then, unable to say what I felt. I lost track of everything. But I could have known you're here. You also feel the same after all this time of distance?_

Kasumi gazed at him. Trying to read what was in his mind, what he felt at that time. Unable to give remorse to her actions, she watched.

"Is something wrong, Kamui?" Kasumi asked.

"…I thought you…would never come back…" Kamui whispered. "…but now…"

Kamui raised his hands and took grasp of her shoulders. Taken by surprise, Kasumi gasped as she watched him raise his head. She felt her body gently pulled towards his, his hands embraced her in its warmth. And by then a whisper came to her ears.

"I felt the same with you. I thought you would never come back to know what I felt back then. Now, I found you." Kamui whispered to her ear. He could feel his heart race.

It came to be a surprising moment. Kasumi realized what he said, recalling a past image of Kamui. Yet unable to reckon that this would be him, she smiled.

Kamui was her childhood friend. Yet it was almost forgotten by time.

Kasumi felt her heart give way. Hearing his heartbeat, she raised her hands and set them upon his back. She realized he harbored the same beat.

"Kasumi, I love you." Kamui whispered to her as he slightly pushed her form for distance. Gazing at her purple eyes, he felt a gradual force as his face gravitated towards her. Closing his eyes, his lips touched hers with its permeating passion. Kasumi closed her eyes as she relished the moment, keeping him close to her. It took longer as it intensified; her tongue crept its way to his mouth. Mesmerized, he felt the illusion set to reality. He stopped soon after, opening his eyes as they broke away.

_I…will not be alone anymore…_

* * *

The fountain was covered with ice. The park upon where it stood was empty, veiled by the white blanket of frost. Yet, it never seemed that way as a woman stood, clad in black clothing, the fur coat covering the slick black suit. Her long golden hair rested upon her shoulders, her face resembling Ciel. Gazing at the glimmer upon the horizon, its silver gleam ever dominant, she winced at the building where it came from.

"I will hold my end, Criel, my love." She whispered with the thought dominant in her mind as she imparted its response.

Whisking her gloved hand, the mist of white gathered upon her palm. Taking its form, the mist brought its elongated shape, setting into detail in a finer line. The end upon where the palm is set its shape as the grip and the hilt became tangible. The emerald gleam upon the hilt reflected the jewel embedded. The grip displayed its black coat while the sword guard took its wing-like herald of verdant shade. The blade brought its fine detail, its slender edge and form carried its silver luster. The woman grasped the grip of the sword; the mist vanished as she tilted it with a flick of her hand.

"I'll see you soon Criel. I can assure you." She spoke with the same thought transmission.

Raising the rapier, she pointed its tip upon the same direction where the flickering light came from. Her eyes set upon the frontier beyond, she could only hope that her message reach its recipient

* * *

Criel winced as he saw the flicker upon the woods upon the city, where the park is situated. He knows that it will soon come to pass.

(End of Chapter 14)

Author's tête-à-tête

Winter welcomed the end. What shall the rebirth impart? A new dawn awaits them as the battle shall begin…soon.

Whew, that's it. Another thing comes. Who could ever think that writing romantic things would be this hard and draining in the head. Did I surprise you with that? Since this chapter had a hard time finishing with exams running in the middle, I can't wait to make another when all that's done.

Here are the characters. If you want to guess who they are, go ahead. Send their identities in the review. But here's the catch, if you still can't guess them, I'll give you a chance to know who they are in the next chapter. I'll tell you who they are now…so that you'll be sure that you're answers might match.

The characters in this chapter are the following.

Mikagami – (hint: connected to Alia and might be a potential pairing-triangle problem to some of our characters.)

Kasumi – (hint: was a guy in the game…but try to figure out if that's it.)

Jaune – (hint: Rouge's partner)

(Don't worry, I'll tell you who they all are on the next chapter.)

And here's another question. Who's the mystery woman in the end of this chapter? (The one raising the rapier) Clue is that her name is mentioned at chapter 11. Connected to Criel and she looks like Ciel. (Man, that's crazy if you haven't figured it out.)

Well, if you can't figure it out, I'll tell you in the next update. I promise that, no excuses. Please review. Your suggestions, comments, and reviews are appreciated. They're like energy crystals. See you in the next chapter.

Sydney Grise


	16. Character List ver 1

This is Sydney Grise and here is the list for the characters in the fic For the Humanity Within.

Anyways, the list will come by appearance. That means whoever appeared at the moment will be in the list. Though there will be some characters that will be blanked up since it might spoil the plot and you might not like that. There will be more characters showing up in later updates so keep your eyes open and if the list needs updating, let me know.

Here are the characters:

1. Kojiro Mikami - (Zero)  
From: Megaman X and Megaman Zero Reasons/Hints: The note on his look is the blond hair with ponytail. This indication imparts physical look. The attitude is kinda based on the Megaman Zero version. His weapons that might appear in the next update and the ones that have been revealed are from the MMZ list (Triple Rod, Chain Rod, Recoil Rod, Shield Boomerang, Buster Gun). However, the moves are divided as it was customized to have x4-x6 movesets and z2-z4 movesets. (heheh, insane right?). The name is based on Kojiro Sasaki and the name Mikami is according to the plot suggestion, (yukimura's last name...more on that on the fic chapters.) And the inspiration of the human form is a mix of Mikagami Tokiya from Flame of Recca and Malice Mizer's drummer, the late Kami.

2. Kamui Date - (X)  
From: Megaman X and possibly Megaman Zero Reasons/Hints: The black hair and the scarf is confusing at first but here are the hints behind it. The blue scarf is based on the MMZ template. The hair can confuse but the hint is behind the way it's groomed. His hair is dropping downwards in a neat fashion. His fighting style is of course from Megaman X but the implementation is based on .hack, thanks to Kite's twilight bracelet in using data drain. The human form that he has is loosely based on Gackt Camui, likewise with his first name Kamui. The name Date is also plot suggested. (his mother's last name).

3. Akira Sanada - (Axl)  
From: Megaman X (X7, Command Mission, X8)  
Reasons/Hints: Well, the name was given but the clue in his name happens to be something that I thought of. Random picking came with this name. His looks that resemble his reploid form a bit but with slight differences (like short spiky brown hair and no scar in face). Pertaining to fighting style, I haven't shown much of it yet but it'll be a bit brutal thanks to the handling in my mind. You'll see them soon. Inspiration to his looks happen to be from War of Genesis 3...(i just saw the picture...)

4. Ciel Revant - (Ciel)  
From: Megaman Zero Reasons/Hints: Ok, this sounded obvious but I imagined her in modern day looks and in her uniform. That's what made me think a lot on how she'll end up. The name on the other hand is also plot suggested. We'll update this sooner. FYI, she has a sister in this fic as well, but the fact that she hasn't appeared yet and she is around a few years younger than her makes things tricky. Guess who that will be.

5. Kaze - (Spider)  
From: Megaman X Command Mission Reasons/Hints: I decided to include a partner for Akira (Axl) in this fic. As it is, he fights just like Spider with the use of cards. The capability of copy wasn't emphasized much but it'll come out (more on that on the later updates). The inspiration for his human form is just me picturing Spider in human clothing and human rendering. Just that simple. The name is kinda random, though it means "wind" in Japanese.

6. Mayu - (Marino)  
From: Megaman X Command Mission Reasons/Hints: Another rendering of human form to another character. Well, hint here is to be found on the later updates. I can tell that in her fighting style, it's reminiscent of Marino due to the usage of twin daggers and quick reflexes likened to a ninja (more on that on later updates). The name is quite random as well.

7. Pai - (Palette)  
From: Megaman X8 Reasons/Hints: It's just an afterthought but I thought of including two navigators in the story. In this case, her skill wasn't shown but it's on the field of mapping and surveillance. The human form is another product of the mind. Details about her may be included in the fic so keep your eyes open just in case. The name was inspired from the game .hack//G.U. though this is the Japanese spelling of the name Pi.

8. Alia From: Megaman X (First appearance X5)  
Reasons/Hints: The name makes it obvious, that's what I can say. The looks, much on how she'd look like if she's human. Skills are different though she's a navigator. Her purpose in the fic is the complicated situation for some of the characters in play.

(note on navigators: Skills are meant in these utilizations. Alia's navigator skill uses the Mind Transmission, Mental tracking and Mind Scanning. Pai/Palette uses Mental Mapping and Surveillance.)

9. Klaha - (Bass/Forte)  
From: Megaman (Classic)  
Reasons/Hints: Ok, this is a bit obvious but subtle. The thought of having him as Zero's brother gives a clue to readers that this is Bass/Forte. The name and the rendering is inspired by Malice Mizer's former vocalist, Klaha. His clothing of black is a give-away and the relationship with Mana (roll) is a given as well. In regards to fighting style, he's more based on the original Zero concept. Fighting techniques involve the use of the movesets from X4-X8 and the weapons that haven't appeared are based on the same line. Particulars are the Z-saber's curved katana-like form, D-Glaive, T-Breaker, K-Knuckle, V-Hanger and B-Fan.

10. Mana - (Roll)  
From: Megaman (Classic)  
Reasons/Hints: The hints of this character is the reaction on Kamui's (X) face when she appeared. Her appearance is intriguing if you know Mana from Malice Mizer (in reality, Mana is a guy. So I thought of making the rendering a girl to fit Roll for once.) Anyways, the relationship with Klaha (Bass/Forte) is given as well. Her fighting style has not been revealed but a hint about it is that she'll use the B-Fan, V-Hanger and K-Knuckle.

11. Takenori - (Blues/Protoman)  
From: Megaman (Classic)  
Reasons/Hints: Hints lie on the yellow scarf, sunglasses, red outfit and the ruffled hairstyle. The fighting style is on the same template used with Kamui (X), with unique differences. The name was based on Nishikawa Takanori from TM Revolution.

12. Criel Delacroix An original concept character (Author's resemblance)  
Reasons/Hints: Reasons for this character's appearance is thanks to my brainchild. I thought of an original character that's going to mark my involvement as a character. (ehhehe) Anyways, his main weapon is the scythe Black Revenant. His capability of using elemental attacks is due to what he is (more will be given later on in the next update.) In this fic, he's Ciel's dad.

13. Alexander Graves another original concept character (a representation of a certain person)  
Reasons/Hints: The teacher happens to be a good friend of Criel. His main weapon is the bow Aura Blitz. He's also capable of using elemental attacks, reasons lie on the later updates of the fic. Anyways, I thought of bringing this random character a role that lasts.

14. Beatrice Revant Original Concept character (Author's dreamgirl)  
Reasons/Hints: A thought of including a twist in the story is what caused me of putting her in here. I won't spill the details since it'll spoil the story. She has an important role here. Anyways, updates will give us what she's for.

15. Mikagami - (Gate)  
From: Megaman X6 Reasons/Hints: I can't leave him out of the story. He's also going to play an important role for me. (wahahaha)...Anyways, his human form is based on Lezard Valeth from Valkyrie Profile and a mind-rendered human form of Gate. Well, you can guess what his connection will be.

16. Kasumi - (Lumine)  
From: Megaman X8 Reasons/Hints: Oh NOOOOOOooooo!!!!! This is what I might expect from most of us here. Lumine is a guy, I admit that. But thinking of twisting plots and all that stuff, I thought of doing this craziness. Kasumi is something that I made in original thought but made this character a rendition of Lumine. The idea is to hide the fact that this is Lumine. Besides, Lumine looks more of a girl than a guy. hehehe. God, you're gonna hate me with that.

Dr Albert Wily and Dr. Thomas Xavier Light had a short appearance so far. The reasons are kept to myself on why they're here. By now, you get the picture.

17. Shuen - )  
Right now, this guy is still a puzzle to find out. Who is he? Give mind to theories on who he is. At the moment, it's better if we left this part blank at the moment.

18. Rouge and Jaune From: Megaman Zero (appearance on Z2 to Z4)  
Reason/Hint: Rouge has red hair and Jaune has blond hair. They're friends of Ciel. I just ran out of people to use. In case you're wondering who they are, they're the two operators that work side by side. heheh

More characters will appear but they'll play a role soon. Right now, this is the list. IF you have reactions, feel free to reply. 


	17. Vagrant Interlude of Platinum

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: In case you saw the list, I guess I gave you major surprises there. Anyways, the second list will come after a number of chapters and all.

Here's a chapter for you to see, enjoy the second interval.

**Vagrant: Interlude of Platinum**

The days passed quietly, ending the winter solstice at its right. The thoughts wandered on that early morning, the chilly air giving its caress upon Criel's face. The view on the terrace remained with the darkness, the dawn yet to paint the horizon hours later. He turned to take a peek to his daughter, sound asleep. A pang crept upon his heart as he winced at the memory that ran to his head.

"You start to look like your mother as time passes." Criel whispered as he turned, leaving a note upon the desk. Turning towards the door, he could only give a silent prayer upon closing the door of the room.

The gate opened with him sauntering underneath the lights of the lampposts upon the street. Clad in a long black coat covering his attire of a black shirt and jeans, he winced at the decorated canopy with its glittering gems, the night sky had been continually filled with the stars while the clouds hid the moon behind it. Feeling the concealing shadows during that moment, he closed his eyes as he felt an urge to do what was needed.

"No one else knows of this. Just a meager number." He whispered, feeling an aura of mingling darkness and frost. As the streaks circled around his body, he began to levitate as he gained height from the ground in a hovering state. Reaching the sky where the moon began to show its light through the clouds, a pair of wings in its shadowlike form came forth reaching its span. There, he soared and made his leave riding the air with the black pinions, leaving a trail of feathers that diminish into frosty dust.

* * *

The fountain was empty, finding no water spouting from it to be filled. The premises were empty, save for a person seated upon the bench affront it. The stranger gazed upon the tip of the fountain; a mused grin worn upon her face however obscured by the crimson hat that she wore that tilted its angle to hide her eyes. The scarlet coat covered her, concealing the attire yet gave outline to the seductive form that she had. Her legs were crossed provocatively yet elegantly as the lights upon the park gave shades upon her body. Her gloved hands rested upon her lap as she shook her leg that wore the pair of boots. The quiet was stirred as a black feather made its descent upon her palm. A gust of wind followed as a shadow landed before her, the black wings vanished as the footsteps echo from the midst of shadows. He showed himself under the light of the moon and of the light post.

"So you came just as expected." The woman commented, amused by this appearance. "I could have sworn you never came to be after all the things that transpired between you and her, my dear Kreuz von Schwarz."

His platinum hair gleamed under the luster of the night, his eyes mingling with sapphire and crimson as he felt a cold aura amass upon his body. Gazing at this familiar stranger, he winced at her words, knowing the very end of her statement proved his identity.

"Do you still call me with that name even now, Lucia Mir Atreides?" he asked, finding the name to be a sort of annoyance.

"Well, you did change for the matter to hate that title of yours Criel Delacroix. I was expecting a warm welcome after all this time." She playfully tilted her head. Finding time to rise from her seat soon after, she took a few steps to take a good look of him, angling her hat's tip to gaze at his eyes with her own crimson laden irises.

Criel knew well of her. A smirk lined his face upon seeing this former comrade. Noticing the strands of her long, smooth hair in its auburn shade, it gave detail to who she was. His mind recalled an image of her and it seemed different at some point. Lucia, on the other hand noted the changes as well, much to give how time has taken toll to everything.

"So I've heard you got married, had a child and lived a happy life or so it seems." She gave a jesting tone upon her words as she spoke. "You did go for Beatrice, I knew it."

"What do you want at this time when it's dark? You still have that antic for sneaking things to me." Criel winced.

Lucia shook her head, finding the frank and cold tone to welcome her. A reply came to her lips yet she finds it tempting to bring it aside for the moment. Clasping the oddly-shaped pendant upon her hand, she spoke once more.

"You still search for her right? I believe I have news about that."

Criel composed himself upon hearing this. Finding this too easy yet fulfilling, he tried to weigh the circumstances.

"Is that so? Can you tell me?"

A mischievous grin came cracking upon Lucia's face. "Of course but there's one condition for that and I figure you're dying to love it."

Criel closed his eyes, figuring that no change came to Lucia after the years they parted. "After all this time when the Guardians disbanded from the Zodiac Collective, you haven't changed a bit. What is it this time?"

Lucia took ample steps, her hands upon her back in a childish manner. Gazing at his stern face, finding the logical side of him and the collected placement upon his personality, she wished to recall it again. She licked her lips, moistening it as it gave its shade to a tempting mode. Closing her face upon his, she whispered her offer.

"Kiss me, just this once." Her voice came softly with a seductive tone. It was giving a desire that was dormant for quite a long moment.

Criel felt the hazing confusion into play. It seemed to be a ruse to him, his mind being toyed upon. The longing for his beloved along with the loneliness that he suffered from weighed upon his shoulders. Yet, his mind rationalized and brought his decision, an oath that he cannot forget came to mind. What more is to be done?

He raised his fingers of his right hand, middle and index together. Noticing her closed eyes which bore longing, he placed his fingers upon her lips as it brushed upon its surface. She opened her eyes and was brought to her surprise.

"Well, that can't be done. I'll have to do it the hard way if that's what you're looking for." Criel gave his answer as he took a few steps back, bringing distance once more.

Lucia sighed as she was met with this response. "I can't believe you're still like this even if she's missing. Well, I can't argue with that commitment that you have. Besides, you have two daughters. It's just like what Alexander told me"

Criel turned his back as he was about to walk away until. "Wait, Criel. I'll help you find her. I just miss the rest of the group. How are the three young ones?"

Criel recalled the three, Mana, her brother Takenori, and Klaha. He halted as he turned to face Lucia once more. "They're fine. It's just that they're helping the new chosen ones. It's our job after all."

Lucia smiled yet it seemed short-lived. Falling silent, she stirred upon the surroundings. Criel noticed this sudden reaction, turning to his surroundings. He felt the air in its uneasy form. Readying himself, he came to stance but a question came to mind that he died to ask.

"Lucia, I just have a question." Criel gave his inquiry as he distanced his hand from his body with an open palm waiting upon the air. "What have you heard from Alex and what else have you been doing these past few months?"

Lucia winced at him as she stretched her hand affront her body. The open palm gathered a spherical aura of crimson, taking shape in a slow pace. The center part began to extend, forming its shaft while the tip of both ends began to take shape as well. One end became the pommel, its rounded tip cast with its metallic form. The other end took a greater shape as a curved herald; its protrusions surround the curved crescent while a spherical gem was embedded in the center. She clasped the weapon as the aura dissipated, revealing the staff that has been its end product. Gazing at her main weapon, she noticed Criel has revealed his main weapon, a scythe.

Shadows stirred around them as they began to take form. Surrounding them were hordes of black entities. These beings varied with their armaments, bearing either swords upon their hands, claws mounted on their arms, or arm cannons. Finding themselves in the center, the pair had no choice but to engage the target.

"Well, let's see…" Lucia held her staff as she gazed at the enemies surrounding them. "Before I answer your question, we got ourselves tied up today."

Criel winced at the thought as he identified each of them. "They sent Blood Flaws, Guilt Tears and Malice Thorns. Looks like you're gonna use that Carmine Diviner right away."

Lucia could only agree to his statement. "Well, you showed your Black Revenant. It doesn't change a thing. We'll get serious a bit here. Anyways, I'm itching for a warm-up. You up for it?"

Both of them fell silent as they charged at their foes at opposite directions. Criel dashed upon one unsuspecting Blood Flaw, catching it off guard. Thrusting the pommel of the scythe, he pushed the enemy slightly while it was severed in half by a rising slice from the crescent tip of the blade. Taking the momentum into motion, Criel whirled the scythe in a pendulum. Tilting the weapon, he brought his freehand upon the shaft to exert more force on that stroke, assailing his enemies upon his sinister side and arcing its way in front of him. This blow sent his foes either airborne and landing in severed halves or falling into the ground in pieces.

Lucia launched herself into the air, evading the beams fired at her by the Malice Thorns. With acrobatic grace, she twirled and flexed her form as she evaded. But at that same moment, unnoticed to her adversaries on the ground, her hand amassed energy. On that second twirl, she flicked her hand as she released a spray of crimson beams upon the enemy, countering their barrage and destroying them in the process. The black beings were dispersed after the shot took them down, giving a clearing upon the ground. Landing gracefully, she struck her staff upon the ground. The impact raised a gust of wind upon them, following a branding formation upon the ground. As the circle took shape upon them, the sphere upon her staff resonated and brought the formation on the ground a distinct glow. Soon after, a flash of light peered through the shape given, destroying everything around that circle at once.

Criel twirled his scythe as he turned and danced. The blade slashed everything around his path, destroying and dismembering them in a horizontal path. Hurling himself from the ground, he leaned his body horizontally as he flipped and twirled. At that fluid movement, his leg whipped an unsuspecting Malice Thorn to the head as it launched its form upon the others, sending them to the ground. His leg touched the ground upon landing. Unable to keep his form still, he whirled once more and gave an assailing stroke with his scythe upon the unsuspecting battalion that approached to attack, ending his motion as he brought his other leg to the ground. Now standing before his opponents who are down on the ground, he turned to Lucia who was faring well with her battle, finding that it was tilting greatly to her favor.

"Hey Lucia, you haven't answered my question." Criel yelled. A Blood Flaw pounced behind him, its claws gleaming for its lust of blood. Without even turning to face this assailant, he flicked the scythe with his hand as the blade glided in ascent. This diagonal stroke took down the enemy as it severed the arms and torso with its body vanishing into dust after a flash of the blade.

Lucia struggled slightly as she flipped sideways, evading a charged energy shot from a Malice thorn. As soon as she landed, she flicked her staff sideways, firing a sphere as it rushed in high velocity. The energy sphere collided and its blast upon impact took out a few of its companions near it. Finding that the numbers are decreasing, she replied to Criel's question.

"Well, he did tell me about you working in a school as a teacher, aside from you searching for her. And he did miss me a lot." Lucia winced as she answered with a casual tone. Averting her gaze to the remaining foes, she focused her thoughts as her body began to gather energy around her. Being surrounded with an aura of scarlet, she clasped the staff with its spherical piece within the crescent tip resonated with its burning glow. She motioned her staff in a manner that the light created ancient writings upon the air. Soon after, a circle formation made its shape affront her as she swung her staff to the central area. A sphere of energy grew and as it increased in size, it burst to a number rushing in velocity to the battalion. Each fragmented energy sphere burned its target as it collided, wiping the group in that spray of power.

Criel jumped in the air, evading the horizontal swings aimed at the lower proximities of his body. Countering with his form gyrating in a twirl with his leg smiting each nearby assailant with a kick to the head on each, he thrust the hilt of his scythe to the ground as he propelled himself further into the air. Springing from the ground, he unleashed his energy from his body as it summoned his black wings. Airborne, he channeled his energy to his hands as it surged through his scythe. Now enveloped with a dark purple aura, he hurled his scythe to the ground, circling in motion. The crescent blade impaled an unsuspecting enemy to the ground and on that impact; it brought a powerful shockwave that took away the enemies within its diameter of effect. The energy flickered with its sparks and spikes of electricity along with its diamond dust mixed in the shock. Criel winced as he hovered in that suspended state, whisking his hands as flashes of light gathered upon it and engulfing them. The light dissipated and formed a pair of gauntlets with its sharp claws protruding from its knuckles. Before initiating his attack, he glanced at Lucia and gave another follow-up question.

"What else did you do then, anything else from the discussion?" Criel asked.

Lucia watched as she struck her staff upon the ground, standing impaled upon the gap between the cobblestone paths. She summoned energy as it gathered upon her hand, taking shape of a strange hilt. Settling with its form, she clasped the object while the glowing tip began to reveal its flexible form. She gave stroke to her movement, letting the loose light curve and stretch to its full length. Slithering through the air, the light whip struck down a row of opponents in that sweeping stroke. She countered another in its alternate direction, flagging them once more. Upon the third blow, she unleashed a vacuum of energy that brought them to disperse into dust. Wincing at the attack, she replied.

"Well, you won't like the idea about it Criel." Lucia replied with a teasing tone.

Criel swooped down upon his movement, descending upon his remaining foes with increasing speed. Charging at them, his talons are ready to strike. The Malice Thorns among the fray began firing shots at him, easily swayed to and fro with Criel's maneuvering. As he reached them, his blades met their forms as it assailed upon them and dispatched them in rows. An ill-fated Blood Flaw was caught into the air upon the ascent that soon followed, sliced up with the flurry of strokes and scratches from the pair of claws before falling to the ground. Hearing the words that Lucia threw in the air, he was shaking his head.

"Come on, don't leave me in suspense. I'm losing momentum when I'm hearing cliffhangers. Tell me." Criel said to her as he took another drop from the air once more. Charging at the remaining battalion, he circled and brought himself in a drilling spiral as he pierced through the remnants, either throwing them aside incapacitated and destroyed or sliced and pierced on the ground.

Lucia took a breath as she charged upon the remaining squad. She whipped the light whip upon a Guilt Tear with one lash, recoiling upon withdrawal. She gave another stroke upon it once more, this time taking the once beside it on the diagonal lashing. The third stroke took a coil upon a distant Blood Flaw and grappled it, pulled in towards her upon recoil. Nearing her form quickly, she gave a powerful kick that propelled the enemy back to the group, throwing them to the ground. As the whip came to its recoil, she flicked it towards the ground and caused a powerful impact to throw the enemies airborne. Gathering a sphere of energy upon her palm, she hurled it as it brought an explosion destroying them. She gazed at Criel as she finished her half.

"Well, I slept with him recently." Lucia said with a smile on her face, stating it in a nonchalant manner.

Criel brought his hand upon his chest, the index and middle finger together in a casting position. The whole of his hand began its ominous glow as he whispered a trail of words, "programming" some commands upon input. He then whisked his hand upon the direction of his remaining enemies as a dust of frost gathered affront him. Upon that mist came to form a number of frost lances. The icicles rushed upon formation, colliding towards the battalion and giving no mercy to the remnants. The annihilation has marked the end of that battle. Landing upon the ground, he heard her reply.

"Oh, I see." He smiled upon landing to the ground. Snapping his fingers, he dispelled his weapons. But upon realizing what she stated, it then hit him. "You did what!?"

The delayed reaction made Lucia giggle. Finding this fact a bit too surprising, Criel dispersed the black wings, its feathers dancing upon the air. Calming himself down, he knew deep in his mind it would be possible. Stirred in curiosity, he wanted to know what else is there.

"Yeah I did." Lucia answered.

"Since when did you go for him anyway?" Criel asked.

"Just a few years after you and Beatrice got married. We haven't seen each other for the previous year due to some things." She casually answered. "And since I haven't heard from any of you, I just thought of catching up with him in that way."

Criel just shook his head. That figured to be a strange way of catching up. It did involve something that he saw in her. His guesses may have leaned to be true. And there, its hints manifest. He smiled when he thought of the answer.

"I guess you do love him, a way that you can only express." Criel said to her.

Lucia paused on that moment. She turned to him and smiled, finding assurance to his answer. "I think you're right. I should tell him about it."

"You should. It's not just the liaison, is it?" Criel added. His analysis was right. "I guess you have moved on and that you chose to go further than just a cover-up."

The young lady in crimson could only agree. Finding a friend that understood her like a sister was this man, a former comrade and still an ally. She was thankful that he was doing well in life. Indebted in a sort, she remembered her bargain.

"Well, since you mentioned it." Lucia said to him. "I'll be helping you in this. In finding her and in fighting these new enemies. I guess I should be doing my part here as well."

Criel smiled, ever thankful with this decision that she took. Now that an ally has joined her, he could find that it would be solved soon.

(End of the Platinum)

Author's tête-à-tête

A new ally comes to aid the group. The battle will soon take form of a greater obstacle. And now that secrets will unfold more, what awaits our heroes?

Whew, chapter's done after all the busy stuff! I can't believe having battle of the bands from the previous week and nailing only second place, forming a band of my own just now and another fic for my Vandread x Breath of Fire IV crossover worked up is really killing my head. That ain't stopping the only Sydney Grise.

I figured that you read the list and got some grimaces on the events, having X kiss the female version of Lumine. Well, that was a bit funny and I can see those glares. There's a reason to everything as I may say.

Here's a new entry to your list. She'll show up on the version 2 list after a few chapters. So, go guess who she is.

Lucia Mir Atreides – (try and guess. Even if the guess is very wild, I don't mind.)

Chapter 15 shall be up soon. Well, 'til then I have to unveil the worlds once more.

Please review. Your reviews are appreciated as well as comments and suggestions. I can accept flames of your reactions as well. At least it's the freedom of speech right? See you next time with the next update.

Sydney Grise


	18. Chapter 15 Bloodline or Numbers

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

Note: This chapter is focused on three people. A certain guy is about to make an appearance and it means, chaos?

Anyways, enough blabbering, here's chapter 15

**XV. Bloodline or Numbers**

The sunlight brought its scattered rays, its light guiding its shower upon the gentle earth. Trodden upon it, the stranger crossed the shades of the woods upon trekking his way through. The wind blew gently upon that moment, caressing his cheek and combing his jet black hair. The yellow scarf adorned upon his neck danced with his motions, his crimson shirt and black trousers felt the light come at its course. His gloved hands with his fingers exposed, were still as if anticipating any threat that come his way. He turned his head towards the trail of the mountains, searching for a structure that stood around the face of the verdant terra firma.

Takenori sauntered within the trail, his mind averted to the questions that had been bending him to doubt. Knowing that his search would be found futile, he knew that the time for him to face his only family was now. The time that drifted with his journey came to being, the sun riding its chariot upon the air as it reached noon. His stern expression remained, quiet upon his saunter as his mind fell into thought.

"Who could have thought I'll come by this path again." he smirked, pausing for a while and gazing at the mansion standing out through the woods. Without a word uttered, he sauntered through the trail as the yellow scarf on his neck danced with the wind. A feeling of nostalgia came to him as he continued his journey.

* * *

The waters rippled upon the large tub, a droplet making its impact upon the reflective surface. A graceful touch met the warm water as a foot came to submerge its form that not sooner, the whole body with its fair complexion and form. Feeling the warmth of the steaming bathwater, she brought her body to its depths as she laid her form on the tub. Gazing at the view outside her window, she idly pondered as she relaxed on the comforting water. Her thoughts dwelt upon her brothers, wondering about the outcome of their actions.

"I wonder what those two are up to." Mana asked herself as she raised a leg, scrubbing it with soap in cleaning herself.

* * *

As the sun peered through the sky with the spring air, the wind came to dwell upon the branches of the cherry blossom trees as it swayed with its pink petals. The sun shower scattered upon the gentle earth, a weary body fell to its verdant bed. Gasps of air left his lips, exhausted after being strained from his training. The scarf of blue was hanging loose around his neck as his hands seemingly twitched at the aftereffects of his shots. His eyes gazed at the sky as he tried to regain his strength. The scattered rubble and its charred pieces noted the results of his work as what stood there before were a pile of boulders. The young man raised his hand to his face, wiping the sweat beading his forehead. He propped himself to sit up, gazing at the broken pieces of stone. A sigh came to his lips as he settled himself.

"This doesn't seem enough." He said to himself, his hands flexing in a fist then loose in a palm, the gesture repeating a loop as an exercise. "There's more to the Gemini Sphere technique. But what is it? Something's missing. Kamui, think."

Kamui gazed at the boulder blankly as he rose from the ground. Setting himself into posture, he whisked his hands as it spanned on both sides. The arrays were summoned on both sides, bearing its delta formation on each as it spun to motion before coming still. The protrusions of the array spanned open, energy coming to gather upon the two. He glared at the rock, then without any ado, he fired the Gemini Spheres one after the other. The two blasts of energy destroyed not only the boulder standing on it but also the trees that were behind it. Shards of rubble and splinters came to its shattering aftermath.

* * *

The quiet villa was stirred from its silence. The wooden floorboards creaked with the footsteps set upon the entrance. Takenori took a moment, keeping his composure along with his guard. His eyes ran to and fro with his surroundings, searching for anything that has been suspicious. Reaching his hand towards the doorknob, he turned it open and took a few steps as he entered. Welcomed by the lighting and the furnishings of wood and ceramic, Takenori ambled his way in as he felt a hint of nostalgia made by the compound. His eyes moved slowly at one corner to the other, noting the figure that sat on the chair. There, his eyes rested its gaze as he stood at ease upon seeing who it was.

The white lab coat came to attention. Along with the wrinkled skin and white hair on his head and face, it dawn to him who it was. The elder one raised his hand as he gestured a welcome to the youth.

"It's been a while, grandson." He said to Takenori with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Yeah, and looks like nothing changed at all, Grandpa." He replied to the elder.

The elder smiled at the comments of the man. He gestured his hand as he smiled at the youth. "Have a seat."

Takenori said no more as he brought his form to rest upon the chair, easing his partly tense form upon the soft furniture. His eyes lay straight upon the elder and felt a surge of questions running in his mind, waiting for answers. Clenching his hand into a nieve, he had no chance to hesitate but initiate the question as soon as possible.

"Grandpa, what is it that you know about Father?" He asked his question, sudden in its tone.

The inquiry caught the elder one from his reverie. The line was drawing near that he should explain everything to them. Closing his eyes, he took a breath before facing the young man. Bringing his composure to remain, he raised his right leg and laid it atop the other to rest, leaning his elbow to the armchair as he careened on his side.

"Takenori, I guess you should know the whole truth about your father and about the rest of your siblings." The elder man spoke.

Takenori fell silent, his ears prepared to listen to the old man. His hands grew tense in fists, being prepared to brace any truth thrown at him. The elder one began his explanation as he noted the silence being an affirmed response.

"Very well, then I should tell you what you are."

* * *

The wind blew gently on the compounds environs. The place resting on a cliff, a woman beheld the area as her blond hair danced with the wind. Clad in a black suit with a white overcoat, she perused at the compound with her hands resting within the pockets of the coat. She made no statement as she sauntered her way to its path. Passing by the woods, she followed the trail where it was leading as she halted her pace halfway. Her eyes moved to and fro, even if they were covered with her sunglasses. Her hands prepared in their movements, she rested her palms as it seemed to anticipate whatever comes amiss.

Black dust came to form at every corner, the cloud coming to form a number of beings. Dark in its form came forth a squad of sword-wielding Guilt Tears. The woman made her silent assumption as a light amassed her palm, coming to form her weapon. The light shaped its guise as it summoned her favored rapier. She whisked the weapon, its defined form now solid with a flick of her wrist. There in anticipation, she waited for them to strike.

The squad of 20 began its division as the half dispersed and had their way towards the mansion. The other 10 made their stance, poised to strike this lone stranger. A blade made its descending thrust from the air whilst another lunged with a thrust straight at her. The woman angled her blade as she twisted her body sideways in a step, the rapier pointing towards the ground as it blocked the two swords with her back unto them. The blades now locked upon the earth, another Guilt tear made its charge at her as the blade was raised to level of its head. The woman made no hesitation, launching herself into the air as she made a back flip, her foot striking the chin and launching the enemy to the air. Landing on her feet once more, she pulled her blade as it slid from the locking of the swords. With a quick motion, she brandished her sword cleanly upon the back of the Guilt Tear. Falling to the ground with a fountain of dark matter spraying to the air like dust, she initiated another blow as she brandished the blade once more on the opposite direction, striking the arm and chest of the other. Now three have fallen to the ground, leaving a few more.

The woman took a few steps, watching her enemies circle around her as they wait for the moment to strike. A smirk came to write its form upon her face as she gazed at them. She raised her blade in level to her head, touching the rapier's edge with her gloved hands. In this stance, she gazed at them when she dashed her way towards one unsuspecting being and made her blow.

* * *

"What does that mean, Grandpa? Dad wasn't an Original Human, but an Altered Human?" Takenori said with a calm tone, though evident within it is the startling truth.

The old man simply nodded, nonchalant with what has happened. "He's the progenitor. But ever since he was close to being human, I have to grant what divides humanity from the inanimate. Falling in love with your mother, Miyuki Date, Alecsi was bearing his guilt that he felt something missing within him. Even if he is close to human, he isn't. I need to search for a vessel to place him in. With my apprentice, I made what was necessary and made a duplicate body crafted with his genome code. In simple terms I have to give him a different body for him to reside on, a host."

Takenori winced as he heard the explanation. He shook his head as he placed his hands together, leaning forward as he began to speak.

"So he became a Chosen Being, giving him a vessel to have his Altered Humanity turn into Inner Humanity." Takenori minced the facts. He then came to the conclusion. "Then that makes Kamui, Mana and I inhuman?"

"You obtained inner humanity because of your Father. Model X was placed inside Kamui by him. For you and Mana, however, it was his blood that gave you your Inner Humanity, him being the Progenitor. Now does that answer your doubts, dear grandson?"

* * *

The woods stillness was stirred. The half of the squad treaded their way through the woods as they began to close in the compound. Their blades gleaming with the sunlight, they were longing to destroy. Within the midst of the woods stirred a shadow crossing through the canopy of branches above them. The stirring of branches caused the leaves to drop down to the terra firma. Gliding its way down to the shadowy beings below, the leaf laid its part upon one of the Guilt Tear's head. It looked up, gazing what has been going above it as its fellow beings turned to the branches. Shifting glances in their search with the light of the sun obscuring their vision, a barrage of shots came to descend upon them. A spray of energy bullets came in rapid bursts as it rained down on three of the beings. Pummeled by the shots, the Guilt Tears fell to the ground with pierced bodies, battered with holes. The rest stirred as they scrambled about, searching where its origin came from.

A beam of energy rushed its way towards another, this time, piercing through the body of the Guilt Tear and the one behind it. Assailed by the blast, the two fell with a gaping hole in their chests before meeting their fall to the ground. The remnants of the squad turned their heads, facing the figure that stood before them. The wind passed by, the breeze brushing his ruffled hair of shoulder length. The denim jacket that topped the apparel of a white shirt and a pair of rugged jeans swayed with the breeze. His crimson bandana hanging on his neck loosely seemingly hid something to them. He sauntered, his sneakers making crunches on the grass upon his foothold. Raising his gloved hands, his fingers peering through the holes of his gloves, he crunched his knuckles then pulling the edges of his gloves snugly on the wrists. The Guilt Tear made no hesitation as it charged forth towards the stranger. The stranger gave an outstretched arm, his open palm coming to the being's visage. Halting instantly, the Guilt Tear stopped in its tracks as its blade laid poised to strike. Foolish was this moment, energy amassed upon his open palm. The man smirked at the enemy as his energy made its discharge, blasting the enemy through the head and the torso with the blast.

The remnants scurried about as they made their way towards the mansion. He was about to take action but from the trail rushed a woman who brandished a familiar looking rapier. Noting that weapon, her attire of white and black, and the blond hair that she sported, he recognized who it was. He watched her, gazing at her profile and at her movements as she seemed to be a streak of white in its rush. He watched as he didn't stir himself to follow. Idly, he gazed at her as she rushed her way towards the area.

He closed his eyes; a sensation came to his senses as he noted a familiar presence around the area. Opening his eyes once more, he turned to the nearby tree and gazed above it. He stressed his legs and launched himself towards its branch. Making his way up, he stood upon its sturdy vantage point, watching what will soon occur.

"My son will meet you there soon." He said with the message passing with its mental transmission. "And maybe…your beloved husband will see you soon."

* * *

Takenori brought himself at ease as he heard the whole truth. His mind that was once filled with doubt has somehow enlightened its burden. Knowing the pasts of his grandfather along with the project that he has crafted, it was more of a confirmation and a matter of discovering other things that linked him and his siblings to their lineage. He hushed himself as he squinted to the corner of his eyes, feeling something amiss came to being. He rose from his seat as he gestured his grandfather to be still, uttering without any word with the gesture. Tensing his fists together, he ambled his way towards the door as he readied himself for a battle.

"So, do you think it's those things again?" the elder man asked him, having a deal of a clue of what these things are.

"You mean those Illuminati soldiers? Yeah, must be their squad." Takenori replied nonchalantly.

"Takenori, defeat them and get stronger….for Albert's sake and mine, along with the rest who cares for you." He added before Takenori opened the door and left the room. As soon as the door closed, he sighed as he gazed at the family picture that sat on the corner. He smiled as a tint of nostalgia and sadness seemingly filled its mark. "If only this insanity that I started would end soon."

* * *

Four of the Guilt Tears stood before Takenori. Their blades gleaming and their bloodlust longing for death to claim, he glared at the dark beings. His hand began to summon its array, circles of light revolving upon his wrist with its symbols. The array made its alignments, his hand still facing down while his body began to surround its form with an aura of power. The aura turned blue at its manner as he gazed at them, the hues of his hazel eyes gleamed with its cobalt shade. The array seemingly vanished as he moved a step to his side. This sudden maneuver became something beyond the comprehension of the beings. He vanished before them with that flash-step. With an open palm striking the foe from behind, he sent one Guilt Tear at a distance, followed by a number of small shots. Gathering energy at that interval, he stretched his right hand with his left bracing it upon the wrist. Aimed at the remaining group, he fired a spray of shots as it spread out with its coverage.

"Shotgun Strike," he uttered as he initiated his shot. The spray of energy blasts took two of them down. With the remnant still remaining, his array changed its alignment once more as the aura shifted to red. His eyes came to its crimson shade with the aura. The Guilt Tear waved its hand to the air, gesturing backup to come by. The remaining five came to regroup to its aid as the squad had gathered its reinforcements. Takenori grimaced as he aimed his shots at them.

"Let's see what you can do." Takenori said to them as he began fire his energy shots. The energy shells were much larger than its usual minute blasts. The projectiles caught two in its accented shots while the other beings spread out into positions. One of them lunged in midair with its blade overhead. He rolled aside, dodging the blow. And at reflex he aimed his palm upon the enemy at close range and shot out a charged blast, taking his enemy out into dust. With the two remaining, they began their retreat but even before they could initiate their escape, they fell to the ground with a spray of dark matter to the air.

Takenori gazed at the fallen and then he shifted his gaze to the figure standing before him. The woman gazed at him, her flowing blond hair upon her shoulders and her rapier clasped in her hand. He noted her features and recalled certain descriptions given to him by his friend. He was about to speak as soon as she recognized her when she gestured her hand to stay silent. He took heed to her command, the chaos made now resolved.

"So, you must be Takenori." She spoke to him. She dispelled her weapon into light as she placed her hands to her sides. "I have a message for you and for your comrades."

His curiosity now grasped, he wondered what it could be. "And that would be?"

"To prepare for the next phase," she answered. Her tone hasn't stirred into emotion. "The enemy is moving quickly and has taken measures in appearing before the public. Encounters cannot be avoided any longer that you have to make certain actions. The war has begun. You have to be stronger that you must harness its full force when needed. You know what I mean."

"I understand." Takenori said to her.

The woman was about to take her leave when he stirred once more. "Hold it. Let me ask you a question."

The woman said nothing, listening to what he was about to ask of her.

"Why wouldn't you tell them yourself? And why the trouble of moving on your own?"

"Because the time hasn't come yet," she answered. Without a word she sauntered away, melding within the woods once more.

Takenori shook his head as he sauntered through the trail. Halting halfway, he gazed at the compound once more with a thought in mind. "Grandpa, I'll bring them here soon. The time will come for them to harness its strength."

Making his note, he turned to his direction and went on. His scarf seemingly followed his trail as he walked away.

* * *

Days have passed and the black motorbike was parked under the shade of the verdant canopy. Klaha stood before his ally with his hands on his pockets. Takenori called him out after a few days, stating the urgency of the meeting. Piqued, Klaha demanded his answers for his peace.

"Takenori, what's urgent this time?" Klaha asked, his hand tapping upon his sides.

"We should be ready. The attack is going public more than frequent. We have to be vigilant and we need to make the young ones stronger."

"Then we have no time to waste then. It seems they're moving drastically." Klaha felt amused with the development.

Takenori grimaced as he gazed at the cliff. "And we have to get the job done. We'll need a few more hands on this."

(End of Chapter 15)

Author's tête-à-tête

Time has begun to turn the cogs of fate. It has called the last to action. The war might escalate.

Ok, looks like it's a bit short or something but it's worth the battle. Takenori has made some actions and what's this, mystery lady with rapier comes in again with another appearance. And a stranger in the midst of them, could this be Alecsi?

Question time

Who are those two?

The woman with the rapier – (This is round two…place your bets)

Stranger with buster skills

Please review. All comments and suggestions are welcome as always. Thanks again.

Sydney Grise


	19. Chapter 16 Rendezvous

**For the Humanity Within**

Disclaimer: Megaman is owned by Capcom but the names used here are meant for fictional purposes. If real names appear here, this is out of coincidence.

**XVI. Rendezvous**

The bell rung with its herald of the day's end, marking the sessions of the day concluded. The campus doors opened as students flocked on their way out. Some students went to their clubs for practice and meetings, the other students went on their ways and left the school. Criel watched the students in their departure from above, standing on the rooftop with his eyes beholding their path and the view of the orange sun careening on the horizon. He placed his left hand within the pocket of his gray coat that topped the shirt of dark blue bound with a black necktie. The wind came with its breeze as it passed him, fluttering the edge of his gray trousers and coat, his hair of platinum bound on his back remained secured as the stray strands on his bangs followed the cool caress of the air. He closed his eyes as he brought his hand out, taking a pair of glasses from his pocket. As he unfolded the eyewear and brought it secure unto his face, he gave a sigh.

"What brings you here? Are you here for a visit or for a consultation?" Criel asked in his usual calm and casual tone, not turning from his position.

"Your senses have not dulled even for a moment. It's no surprise why Father took you in as his apprentice." A voice came to echo in response, masculine in tone yet its age still bore youth in its pitch. "You must have expected my arrival somehow, Kreuz von Schwarz."

Criel snickered upon hearing that forgotten name. "Only a few could remember that name. And that's the second time this week."

He turned around; facing what was behind him in a distance. What caught his sight was a young man, standing before him with a familiar resemblance. The denim windbreaker that covered his white t-shirt matched its shade with the jeans that he wore. He took a few steps forward; the sound on his sneakers was muffled by the wind that blew between them. He placed his gloved hand on his waist at ease, his bare fingers that came through the holes of the glove rested on the edges of the back pocket. The air moved almost at a constant pace on the rooftop, brushing both the strands of platinum on Criel's head and on the visitor's layered hair of black. He gazed at Criel in the eye, hazel eyes meeting with the eyes bearing mingling shades of azure and carmine as it settled to purple irises.

"So it seems you have something to do with me, Alecsi Light." Criel added. A smirk came to his face as he addressed the man. "What did you come here for?"

"I came here with my own reasons." Alecsi replied. "One of those reasons, you could have guessed already."

Criel straightened the expression of his face, taking a serious mood in it. He took his hands to his side, feeling that his motive has been confirmed. "That would mean you're here for you children, correct?"

Alecsi gave a nod and spoke once more. "But that's not the only reason."

Criel closed his eyes, reminded of the memories that came to appear before him. The wind came to stir again, pushing him to entice the thoughts of doubt that was always coming to mind. His hand shook with agitation, despite the calm countenance on his face. He sighed, waiting for the moment to subside as a query left his lips.

"Tell me, have you borne us any qualm or grudge for what you've become. Do you still bear any of those with me?"

Alecsi stared at the platinum-haired man, fallen silent to the sudden question. His emotions and his well-being, questioned at the face of the man who almost bore similarity in form. His eyes came to take in every detail of his guise, comparing it to the image that he remembered for the years that have passed; the image of a man clad with a lab coat that stood observing alongside his father. Alecsi blinked once, seeing now the man that stood before him.

"Though I am grateful for making me go this far in blurring the line between humanity and mere dolls, you could say I have been better." He replied with sarcasm. "Though I am not human to begin with, you gave me a chance to be one despite the factors that set me apart from them."

He stretched his hand, his palm facing the direction of the man. His forearm began to glow as lines of azure light came to inscribe the limb with patterns resembling circuits of energy. The veins of light came to reach the tips of his fingers, setting glowing points on the phalanges as it set the palm to luminescence. He smirked at Criel, a point pressed at the words that he then uttered. "And this is one of them…"

On that spur of the moment, a burst of energy left Alecsi's hand. The blast of charged energy rushed to the air at its influx. Criel flinched upon seeing this sudden action. He careened to the side, hurling his form to the right to dodge the energy shot. His hands came forth, meeting the ground where his body will land as he propped his form to a quick roll and recovered his ground. Kneeling as he landed, he tensed his legs and charged forward. His hand gathered energy, setting light to amass on his palm as it began to take shape. The light came to an elongated shape, setting its defined form as the shaft was now in his palm's grasp. The aura surrounding the object settled as the spearhead pierced through the light. Alecsi sidestepped to his left from the incoming pole arm, evading the skewering strike and propped his hand to send a charged shot. Criel snickered as he clasped the shaft with his freehand and twirled his spear at a vertical direction, circling once to brush aside Alecsi's arm and setting an opening. He then shoved the spear with its diagonal ascent, rising from the dextral region and almost near his opponent's torso. Alecsi felt his aim deflected from his mark, releasing the shot to the ground. The shock of the impact brought his form to rise slightly, add to that the blow of the spear that launched him to the air. Gaining distance from his foe, he brought his form to recover equilibrium in midair and set his palm to Criel's direction, a series of blasts surging from the limb towards his target. Seeing the incoming fluxes of energy rushing to where he stood, Criel twirled his weapon in front of him and deflected the projectiles at ease. He brought his spear to align on his back, set in a stance as he watched Alecsi land to the rooftop with ease.

"You really are a true masterpiece, Alecsi, comparable to your counterpart and might even surpass it. A Progenitor such as you truly leaves me in awe." Criel remarked nonchalantly.

"And you could still hold your own ground, even if you're holding back." Alecsi replied to him as his posture came to hold its guard.

"So you've noticed." He chuckled upon hearing them. "Well, you leave me no choice."

Criel closed his eyes as light emanated from his body as it began to take its distance from the ground. Levitating from his foothold, he rose to the air with his arms curled together to stabilize his body. He let out a breath, setting a pair of black wings to sprout from his back and span with its nigresence. Black feathers danced to the wind, circling to the tides of the air. The spear that he held began to glow, the light giving its mold to change its guise. The spearhead came to craft its crescent tip, forming its heavy curved head that gleamed with its sharp edge. The shaft and the pommel once more crafted its ornate pieces, light disbursed as the transformation was settled. Gazing at Alecsi, he raised his voice to him.

"What now, Alecsi? What sayeth you?" Criel asked him, his tone remained unchanged in resolve yet his voice mingled with an electric tune.

"It's fitting, for a member of the Four Guardians, Kreuz von Schwarz." Alecsi replied with a scoff.

"Let me test you this once…." Criel rebutted on the mocking tone given in response.

He grinned as he clasped his scythe, the black wings on his back angled in its tension. The air stirred as it compressed behind him to where the wings were. The wave caused by the pressure made him charge forth with velocity, rushing to where Alecsi stood. He brought his scythe back, preparing his weapon to initiate a glide hook stroke. The distance was being shortened. The gap was coming to a close as he rushed towards his opponent. Criel was ready to smite his opponent with one blow.

Alecsi waited, his body instilling its own veil of aura. His foe was coming fast, rushing with a powerful blow that could claim his life. He could hear the air whistle as the distance drew near. He raised both hands affront his form, his tarsals stressed unto the ground as he watched the scythe being swung to him. The two figures collided, their clash welcomed by a flash of light that filled the sky with its white span. As the white flash dispersed, Criel came to a startled gaze in its discovery. Alecsi's arms were able to stop the scythe, the shaft not coming to contact with his hands. The arms itself were clad in crimson gauntlets. The hands were covered with the metal gloves, the forearms with the bracers of carmine. The shoulders were placed with pauldrons connected to the cuirass on his chest. Criel smirked upon seeing these things manifest on Alecsi.

"The Armor Manifestation, as expected." He retorted coldly, finding this as a result of the battle. "This led you to be here. To let your children learn of this. But I doubt to test it to me again is your reason here."

"I have a message for you, Criel." Alecsi replied. "I'm here to deliver it."

Criel flapped his wings in a single stroke, pulling his form back a bit to take distance. Landing on his feet once more, he straightened his posture and gazed at Alecsi's armored state. He took a gasp of air and brought his wings to disperse into the air, bursting to a flock of feathers that vanished into dust. The scythe on his hand was dispelled, dematerializing in a flash of light. Alecsi followed suit and brought the armor pieces to evanesce in the crimson aura that cloaked him. Appearing once more in their normal states, Criel raised his query as his curiosity was stirred.

"And this message, what is it? To whom did it come from?" Criel asked.

"It came from her, if you get my point." Alecsi replied.

Criel was taken back; the hint given about the sender took him to silent pondering. He knew that premise of who Alecsi was referring to. He kept his composure as he asked Alecsi to continue. "Go on, what is this message?"

"The stage is set for all of us." Alecsi began with the message. "The Illuminati has made its move and has sent their elite to meet here in this city. Extreme actions might be considered. Now is the time for all of us to act and gather strength. We must also consider the consequences of our actions."

"They're making a move…" Criel pondered. "…and seems like they want to obtain 'it'."

"Their setting their plans to the next phase and they want the results. There's another message that she wanted me to tell you."

"What is it?" Criel asked.

"She wants to meet you alone, tonight on the fountain. It must be a private matter." Alecsi replied.

Criel snickered as he turned his gaze to the setting sun. "I see. What about you?"

Alecsi sauntered towards the farther side of the rooftop, his back turned on Criel as he gazed at the painted sky. Letting another aura surround his form, he snickered as he looked over his right shoulder. "I'll meet with the eldest."

From his back came to form six protrusions, resembling wings in their aligned structure, folded in their initial state. He gazed at the sky as the wings began to span open, energy gathered on the arrays and brought its force to lift him to the air. Speeding to the air as he left a sonic boom behind him, he rushed through the sky and left no trail. Criel watched him soar through the heavens when the door opened to interrupt his moment. A man darted out from the door, his apparel of olive green in its suit accenting with his brown hair. Gazing at Criel, he was left clueless of the events. He turned his head to the sky, wondering what was going on.

"Did I miss anything? What happened here?" He asked, panting as he caught his breath.

Criel shook his head, calm in countenance in his reply. "Nothing, Alex. It's just a parent-teacher consultation."

"What?" the man reacted with slight confusion.

Criel turned towards the door, his hand within a pocket of his trousers. He laid a hand on his shoulder and made his fingers tap on it. "Let's go, we have to meet up with Lucia today. It's something urgent."

* * *

The orange rays of the sun peered through the branches of the woods, giving a shower of gentle light. Passing through the forest after a while, Takenori left the repose of the mansion, treading through the trail within the woods as he departs once more for his travels. The gentle breeze came to pass him by, brushing through his ruffled hair of black and the yellow scarf that circled his neck with its length flowing on his back. The edges of his carmine coat danced, revealing the black trousers and the white t-shirt clad within. The shoes continued to trample on the dried grass as he sauntered, following the trail as his mind drifted.

_So many secrets are hidden in our blood. What more is there? _He pondered, his hands feeling tense on his sides. _The cause of power surging with Mana and myself, Model X being embedded within Kamui's body, for what reason did he have? More likely, the boy with long hair may have Model Zero in him without knowing. I doubt if Klaha made it known to him. But what purpose do we have now?_

He halted upon reaching the flat ground within the woods, stirred by something amiss within the area. The air seemed thick, carrying an essence of a certain presence within the vicinity. He came vigilant on the moment, wondering which direction the source could be. His eyes came to a close, feeling the presence and discerning the source itself. The quiet that surrounded them came to a shatter as a voice echoed.

"You still remain vigilant and prepared, though you seem calmer this time." The voice remarked with its words stirring the air.

Takenori opened his eyes, seeing the figure that stood before him. He recognized the denim windbreaker coating the white shirt on his chest, the pair of jeans mingling with the apparel and the layered black strands that he sported. Bearing its youthful face, Takenori shook his head upon recognizing the identity borne.

"Father…" he called, his reaction taken to a startled form. Unable to comprehend the reason for his appearance, he wished to raise that in words.

"It's been long, my son. And I'll cut to the chase. I'm here for an urgent call." Alecsi stated with a casual tone, paternal authority hinted with his voice.

Takenori gazed at his father, clenching his fist. He was unable to discern his father's motive. His voice grew cold in his reply of inquiry. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to make you stronger, Kamui and Mana as well." Alecsi replied. "The time for you to inherit the key for your true power has come. Now, show me what you've learned so far."

Alecsi clenched his fist, lights began to outline through his arm in its circuital paths as it filled his arm with its intricate marks. The flow of energy has begun to surge and circulate, amassing to his body and to his arm. Takenori stood his ground, his arm begun to summon its array with its circles rotating in countering directions as they set to alignment. The flow of energy came to circulate his body as well, preparing for a battle that will come. His eyes turned to its scarlet gleam, beholding a gaze to his father. Alecsi smirked as he waited; the aura lining his body began to flicker. Both men waited for the moment, a signal to instigate their battle. A twig snapped through the fine silence of the woods. Its sound gave its call as both men jumped back. Takenori raised his hand, aiming it to his father as he unleashed his attack. A beam of light surged from his hand, its blast width could almost engulf his body. Alecsi unleashed his move, firing the same shot with equal intensity. The beams of energy came to meet; the center of the impact gave a powerful shockwave due to its intensity. The environs of where the shots met shattered the trees and the ground came scorched with its immense power. Pushing the two at a considerable distance, Takenori took the chance and dispersed the beam. He landed on the ground and as his feet met the gentle earth, he charged his way towards his adversary. Alecsi came near to a tree as he was launched to the air due to his shot. He flipped his body and brought his legs to meet the trunk, curling his legs and made a springboard of the towering tree. Propelling his body with that motion, he channeled energy to his hand and made a number of charged shots to his son. Seeing the blasts of energy coming for him, Takenori took quick dashes as he dodged them, zigzagging his way through them. His eyes flickered, switching its gleam of crimson to gray. The arrays realigned once more as he kept his gaze at his father.

Takenori launched his form to the air, meeting the incoming figure of his father that was also rushing towards him. The arrays came to flash, veiling his hand with energy as it revealed array bars paralleled as it protruded from his wrist. Two bars were found aligned on the sides of his palm, one on the back of his hand. Energy surged on the bars as he came to strike. He gave a thrusting stroke with his arm, aimed at the incoming adversary. The man was prepared, his hand channeling another shot. As both men came to collide with their attacks, a flash of light filled the impact between them that its white span could give a blinding veil.

* * *

The wind whistled freely as it rushed to the ears of the young man. The breeze continued to brush the long mane of blond as its length flowed over his shoulders and to his back. A long host of his wavy strands obscured the sinistral half of his face. His visage that bore the radiance of his seemingly pale skin reflected the gentle rays of the sun. His eyes of emerald came to overlook the vast view of the city as he stood near the edge of the rooftop. His hands rested on his sides, feeling the cold air pass his body and his black garments. Taking a breath in a sigh of waiting, his toils ended when the faint clattering of footsteps came to his ears as a voice bade its heralding.

"Sorry, I'm late." The voice came to stir his ears. The young man turned to see the newcomer, his black overcoat wrapped snuggly to cover his inner garments. The long blond strands rested still while a few were combed by the wind. His eyes gazed at the man, his hand remaining still on his side.

He beheld him, gazing at the white coat topped over his purple shirt and black trousers. The glasses resting on the bridge of his nose gave its gleam as the purple eyes gazed back at the blond stranger. The short strands of his white bangs were brushed away from his face, setting it along with the rest of his black hair.

"You took long, Mikagami. But never as long as the other two." He remarked with a sly tone within his voice, partly light yet deep.

"As you were saying, Tetsu?" A voice came to interrupt with its hoarse and aggressive tone.

Mikagami chuckled slightly, a smirk marking his face. Two figures came to join them in their assembly. One of them was clad in a gray shirt and faded jeans, topped with a purple vest as the sneakers matched his attire. The long strands of platinum lay flowing with its length reaching only half of his back. The tinted sunglasses rested on his head, acting as a makeshift headband. The other was clad with a t-shirt of gray, matched with cargo pants of dark green and a pair of combat boots. His shaved head gave its fierce tone to his outlook, his eyes bore depth. Tetsu laid his gaze on the three, time was already running then.

"Mikagami." He called as he gazed at the one on the center.

He gave a nod of response to his call, denoting his presence.

"Dyne." He gazed at the platinum-haired youth on Mikagami's left and called his name.

"Oh yeah!" Dyne responded with a hint of its laid-back nature.

"Valence." Tetsu turned to the man on Mikagami's right.

Valence snorted, crossing his arms together as he stood.

"Now that we're here, it's time to initiate the next phase of the plan. Remember your assignments." Tetsu stated. "Now let's recap on our tasks."

"I'll infiltrate the school and initiate the Outbreak operation on the students." Dyne proceeded with his statement. "And along with that, wreak some havoc with the masses with the utilization of the affliction of the Nightmare."

"I'll take the military facilities and prepare the weapons for the Chaos operation." Valence spoke. "Thereon, the government will do nothing but yield."

"And I'll take the first step. That is to take the catalyst of our plan. That girl will serve as our vessel." Mikagami stated.

"There…to send this nation to its knees. They will see us, the Illuminati." Tetsu concluded. "These phases of our plan will take place in designated times. Once we are able to complete them, nothing can stop us."

Tetsu snapped his fingers, signaling its call as eight circles came to appear from the air. Eight symbols came to inscribe within the circles as they gazed at them. Mikagami brought his finger to his glasses, pushing the frame to align as he gazed at Tetsu.

"You plan to take the aid of the Eight Judges with this phase?" Mikagami asked.

"It will make things worthwhile." Tetsu answered. "The Chosen will pose much opposition. More likely, you will need to use your Star Creations as well. They're not to be taken lightly."

The gathering paused, everything falling silent on that interval. The array of where the eight symbols appeared evanesced as Tetsu closed his palm. He sauntered past them, halting his pace as he now stood behind Mikagami.

"You might only do this for vengeance while I do this to fulfill my desire. Maybe we can bring 'him' to take care of the rest." Tetsu said in the air, treading further from the group. He raised his hand, giving a gesture to move. "The time has come, let's go."

* * *

The night sky glittered with its stellar gems. The moon sat on the sky with its crescent form, taking watch on those within the city below. The square was now filled with a few people; some are on their way home. Criel sauntered with a company. Ciel sauntered ahead freely, clad in her school uniform. Kojiro was just behind her, within the sight of Criel's watchful eye. They had their fill of the moment with him watching them. Out of the stillness of the moment, a sudden flash in his mind came to Criel that it made him pause awhile. A thought, a message, came to cross his mind as its content made its work.

"_Criel, your daughter is waiting at the train station. Bring someone to pick her up. I'm with her at the moment." _The mental transmission came with this message.

Ciel and Kojiro were looking at him, wondering what came wrong. He simply smiled at them, piecing in the reply to the transmission. _"Lucia, I'll send Ciel and Kojiro to pick her up. I'll send them now, just wait for them."_

Criel ambled towards Kojiro and Ciel. He placed his hands on their shoulders, a smile with its warmth marking his face. "Ciel, Kojiro, there's something I'd like you to do."

Ciel tilted his head while Kojiro kept a listening ear. "What is it, dad?" She asked.

"I would like you to go to the train station and meet up with Lucia. There's something that she has to talk to you about. Bring Kojiro along too."

The two nodded. Ciel went steps ahead. Kojiro looked at Criel and asked. "What about you, Mr. Delacroix?"

"I have something urgent to attend to." Criel answered.

The two began to walk away, heading for the black bike that Kojiro parked on the corner. Criel turned his direction and made his way to the park. Following the walkway, he proceeded to where the fountain was.

* * *

The fountain continued to sprinkle with its crystalline waters. The lights gave its vibrant colors with its flow. The vicinity was empty on that time of the night, spare one who sat on the edge in waiting. Criel caught a glimpse of the white figure seated there, her long blond hair flowing straightly on her back. Her legs were steady, covered by the white coat while the black leggings hugged her long limbs as it matched her boots. The woman turned to the newcomer, her hands resting on her lap as she smiled.

"It's been long Criel." She said to him in a gentle welcome. Her voice was calm and deep, soothing to the ear.

Criel recognized the woman's features. The face itself gave its identity, still bearing its beauty from long ago. The blond hair complemented her fine features, the youthful look remained on her face. The golden ring still rested on the finger of her left hand, the band still upholding its oath. Criel ambled closer to the woman, her name once more surfacing his thoughts.

"Beatrice, my love." He uttered her name, his hand offered to her to take as it beckoned her to stand.

Beatrice smiled, taking his hand as she rose from where she sat. Her stature now in its erect form, she took a step and made her head rest on his chest in its loving manner. Her hands rested on his back in a warm embrace, her body feeling his warmth after missing the man that she loved. Criel smiled, treasuring the moment. His hands crept to her back in its embrace, knowing how much he missed her. He pushed her back in a slight distance, only to close in to her with a loving kiss. She took it, mesmerized with its sensation. She remembered his taste, his warmth. The battle-hardened bodies that they bore still remembered the sensation of love. The heart wished to continue but the body called them back. Criel pulled back, catching his breath as he gazed at her.

"My dear, it's been long since you were by my side." Criel said to her.

"I know. I felt the same." Beatrice responded. "There were things that both of us have to undertake."

"I received your message, love. Alecsi came here to deliver it."

Beatrice raised her hand and laid it on his cheek. "I had him deliver the message. I also delivered it to Takenori. He must have informed Klaha and the others by now."

"Will you be here for this?" Criel gazed at the night sky, looking at the stars that glittered along with the crescent moon's serenity. "Will you come home with me now?"

Beatrice buried her head on his chest, nodding on her question. "I don't think I could face our daughters like this. I have not served as a good mother to them when I'm needed."

Criel caressed her head, his hands combing her golden locks. "They still do. There's still time. Besides, I'm here with you."

Beatrice looked up to her husband, smiling as she slid her hands to his chest. Criel turned to face her again and smiled. "Shall we go somewhere, just the two of us?"

She chuckled at his invitation, making her plant a kiss on his cheek. Criel then turned towards the pathway, walking through the pavement. His hand was placed on her shoulder, cradling her closer to him. Sauntering away from the fountain and on towards a place they know well. After all, there's more for the couple to be reminded of.

(End of Chapter 16)

Author's tête-à-tête:

The second phase has made its preparations. Now that the Illuminati will initiate their plans, what will the Chosen have to prepare for? The battle wages near with a new wave.

Yes, answers are now given. And this time, doubts are answered. Now that Alecsi and Beatrice had finally revealed their identities, there's more that met the eyes of you readers. Must be the effect of the long wait…

Ok, here comes the guessing part. Give me your guesses with the following.

Alecsi – (clue, buster techniques)

Tetsu

Valence

Dyne

The last three may have hints regarding their looks. Try to guess who they are. If you're still clueless, we can wait for the upcoming chapters for their appearance. The updated list of the characters will come after a number of chapters.

Well, I hope you send in your reviews. They're really appreciated. Comments and suggestions are also welcome. Thank you very much.

Sydney Grise


End file.
